


小老公

by Youkali



Category: O记三合会档案, 古惑女, 花街时代
Genre: M/M, 吴黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 爹地，我想食云吞面。
Relationships: JIMMY/佐治, JIMMY/阿乐, 豪乐
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寂寞人妻包养碧池男妓的故事。  
> Jimmy（花街时代）/阿乐（三合会）以及一大团混乱NTR

1.

Jimmy头一次同乐哥回住处的时候，感觉同小伶玉回家没大区别。都是阔佬，乐哥更有档次，家里有如花似玉的老婆，还来外面玩男人，在聚会上喝得醉醺醺，随便就往家里捎。

九龙城寨里哪有斯文人，这个大名鼎鼎的总华探长发家史在一千个人嘴里过了囫囵，那就风里月里，什么都有。

Jimmy除了一张脸没什么本事，他得多认识点人，最好是有头有脸的。

探长问他：“你饿了吗？”

“我不饿，乐哥。”Jimmy下意识开口：“我先去冲澡？”

已经很晚了。他喝了一夜酒，胃里烧着火又空空如也，他确实饿了，但这么晚了，这些时间也只够Lovemaking。嘴上虽然说着一见如故，既然带回家，探长总不能是请他吃饭来的。对付男人Jimmy是第一次，何况对方身份显赫，对付女人那套万一过火，就好像轻薄总华探长了。这个念头让Jimmy发笑，原来他竟然有能耐轻薄吕乐。

乐哥告诉他：“家里不备粮，我太太常回娘家住，没什么东西，对付一下吧。”

Jimmy不怎么会伺候人，他在老女人眼里很精贵，一双细细白白的手上透着血管的粉红，年轻的鬼佬经不得碰，不用擦白粉也像个瓷器，要用肉来养着。探长倒显得贤惠，在厨房里鼓捣了一会儿，给Jimmy端来冒着热气的云吞面。

“多谢乐哥关照 。”Jimmy的视线停在他被西裤绷紧的大腿上。

他感到醺醺然。在小伶玉面前耍耍性子算什么，这位可是华人总探长。

“香槟可以吗？”

云吞面配香槟，实在很新奇，Jimmy咬住云吞，一口烫到舌头。乐哥把酒杯递上前，两根手指捏住他的下颚，观察烫红了的舌尖，对待情妇般轻轻吹了一口。

这是个信号。Jimmy知道自己很有受宠的资本，装腔作调的人不讨喜，无非是因为不够漂亮，Jimmy不一样，他鼓着脸疼得扭曲的模样也很可爱。

果不其然，阿乐笑了起来。

“慢点，没人同你抢。”

“乐哥怎么还会做这个？”

“我不是天生就当探长的，很多事都做过，都会做。”

Jimmy放松下来，一手无意般往乐哥腿上搭：“要是我也会做饭，以后是不是也能像您一样当上探长？”

探长的目光在昏暗的场景里显出深情：“你叫Jimmy。”

“是啊，乐哥。”

阿乐讲话晕晕乎乎，两杯香槟下肚，仿佛刚抚平的酒劲又上来了：“你真是鬼佬啊？”

“我爸是啊，我都不知道他是谁，我一直在找他。”Jimmy很殷勤地搭话。云吞有点生，所以他不吃了。

“我帮你找啊。”

他等的就是这句。

“乐哥。”Jimmy站了起来，走到阿乐跟前，俯下身到他胸口。鬼佬雪白的手指灵活地解开探长前胸几粒莱茵石纽扣：“我可以跟着你吗？”

阿乐抓住了那把手指，从纽扣上挪开。他手心里有一层薄薄的冷汗，神情疏离，语气也很冷漠：“你吃吧。”

鬼佬的勇气在阿乐这种软弱的拒绝下忽然腾飞而起，他噘起嘴唇，动作浮夸在乐哥脸颊印下一个吻。

探长简直像被吓到了，他飞快眨着眼，从沙发上站了起来。

“我去冲澡。”

这一夜过得稀里糊涂，因Jimmy真的只是被带回去吃了顿饭，喝了杯酒，然后睡了一觉。乐哥甚至没让他上床，安排他睡了侧卧，通常家里有朋友借宿会睡在那里，Jimmy模糊地想跛豪肯定睡得不少。他当然没想过跛豪可能睡主卧那张床上。

2.

来向Jimmy打听乐哥的人全部失望而归。这些咸水妹平日里闲得无聊，光着两条敦实的大腿四处嚼舌根。

“探长厉不厉害？”

“你自己去试试啊。”

女人撇着嘴。她连那样的聚会都进不了。

“你骗谁啊，他就给你做了碗面？”

“是啊，乐哥早上还给我做了饭。”

“你把九龙华人总探长说得像你老婆一样。”

“喂，别乱讲啊。”Jimmy捂那女人的嘴：“我可不想和你一起死，棺材都买不起，还得被扔海里去。”

女人没被捂住的两只眼睛朝他笑，嘻嘻嘻的，小小的舌尖在他指缝里舔，Jimmy烫到般撤开了手。

“骚死了，走开啊你。”

Jimmy对妓女们倒足了胃口，他天天拿脸去贴乳房松弛的老妓女，还得拼命让自己硬起来。她们的奶子上涂粉，乳头是成年累月的胭脂，被一堆手指捏得干瘪。你吸一口，就得漱口，蹭一蹭，回去必须洗脸。吕乐可比她们干净，头发梳得一丝不苟，身上散发着上等人的香味，他那双手端过的云吞面，比鱼翅海参要贵。Jimmy记得他吹自己嘴里那口气，没几百万身家的人还吹不到呢。

吕乐要能养他最好，他顶好让小伶玉滚蛋。这世道就是这样，上层的养下层的，下层的养底层的，最顶层的吕乐，一个人养活一个九龙。只要能让顶层的人养，臭水沟里的Jimmy仔也能立刻跨升几个档次，变成高贵的进口洋货，谁稀罕找那操了逼就跑的洋爹提携。

可总华探长办公室的门敲不开，信也送不进去，乐哥没回答Jimmy能不能跟他，也没提帮他找爸爸，好像完全忘记见过他了。

屌，下了床就整起派头，翻脸不认人，同那些自命清高的婊子也没什么区别。

Jimmy闷闷不乐，小伶玉好歹还给他钱呢，五亿探长就出碗云吞面。

那天早上乐哥没给他做早饭，因为一大早他就被跛豪给“请”出去了。人高马大的瘸子见着床上的Jimmy还“啧”了一声：“阿乐怎么玩这种小鸡仔”。Jimmy光着屁股抱着裤子被一脚踢出门，连带着背后一句“猪油仔，一会儿给阿乐找几个好点的女人过来”。他见到那位花枝招展的太太正坐在沙发上，那女人看跛豪的眼神——

Jimmy“啧”了一声。

谁还不是被养着的。这女人一看就不是个上等小姐，甚至不是个做老婆的料。

3.

Jimmy时不时跑去吕乐家附近溜达，看看能不能蹲着人，也不敢靠太近，怕被探长的保镖给揍上一顿。他总是喝足了酒再来，一边抽烟一边找地方撒尿，这一带的树都给Jimmy的痴情等待浇灌得格外茂盛。这一回刚把裤链给拉开，放出憋闷了两小时的老二，Jimmy一脚踩到一条藏蓝色的衣摆。

他给吓了一跳，第一反应是谁的尸体给扔这儿了，第二反应是去他妈的。Jimmy沿着衣摆扒开草丛，去扯那件衣服。

“嗯.....”Jimmy犹豫了片刻：“乐哥？”

阿乐还是那个醉醺醺的模样，两眼对不上焦，好像没睡醒。身上只有一件丝绸睡袍，腰带系得松松垮垮，跟没穿差不多。

“乐哥，你怎么......”

“嘘。”阿乐把手指递到他嘴边：“别叫。”

Jimmy心想：这根手指不知道值多少钱。

阿乐拽着Jimmy的裤腿，把人拽到几乎尿在总华探长身上，Jimmy只能顺势蹲到他身边，听阿乐神经兮兮地低语：“别让阿豪找到。”

Jimmy乐了：“探长，您是从豪哥家里跑出来的？”

“阿豪烦死了，非要拉着我说什么像从前一样一起睡，他那么大只，谁要跟他挤啊。”

Jimmy笑出了声，他实在是知道了什么不得了的消息。醉了的吕乐什么都往外说，晕头转向，疯疯癫癫，怪不得跛豪要盯着他。

“那乐哥同我挤挤吧，我不大只啊。”

他抬手去扶乐哥，接触到的不是丝绸就是皮肤，手感全部冰凉滑腻——吕乐这身睡袍和这个人都是大价钱打造过的，上等玩意，Jimmy忍不住多摸了两把。

阿乐既不反抗也不躲避，撇着嘴，小小声同他讲：“我想尿尿。”

“我也是来撒尿的，别客气啊乐哥，一起嘛。”

阿乐没等Jimmy一起，一个人先偷偷尿了，他蹲在那里，两腿之间慢慢流下一滩液体，无声地渗入草丛。Jimmy的鸡巴在半空中晃晃悠悠，雄赳赳气昂昂地飚出好远，仿佛有意炫耀自己的能力。

“乐哥。”他发泄完毕心满意足，又来扶阿乐，这下把总华探长整个人提了起来：“我带你找个地方睡。”

“不找阿豪。”

“不找豪哥。”Jimmy哄骗般重复。

“我们就走树丛里，这样他的手下不会发现。”

“好。”

Jimmy把阿乐弄回家，已是凌晨三点。他平时不住这里，不是去小伶玉那里睡，就是在哪个女人屋里鬼混，摸钥匙都花了半天。

阿乐被安置在那张十来天没人躺过的床上，已经昏昏欲睡，Jimmy累得半死，也懒得替他收拾，踢掉鞋袜扔掉裤子，自己爬了上去。床不大，得肉贴肉挤一挤。

过不了几分钟，楼顶有人放尿屙屎，呲出响亮的水声，紧接着一对男女开始吵架。

Jimmy忍了半晌，还是从床上跳了起来，光着脚冲出门外：“大半夜吵个屁啊！打老婆不会留到白天打？”

争吵的双方里插入第三方，当然不会遏止争吵。Jimmy同楼上的男女隔着走廊和两段扶梯互相咒死对方全家之后，总算消停了一点，回屋见床上的某位大人迷迷糊糊，就安抚说没事没事。

可过不了多久，楼梯口又有了脚步声，隔壁的门开了，墙壁晃了晃，接着传出女人的浪叫。

屌。他一看表，凌晨四点。哪里的鸡这么敬业四点还上班。

好在声音不算大，可以忍受，只是Jimmy听着窝火，有一下没一下地随意打着飞机。身边的人黏糊糊地“嗯”了一声，翻了个身。

探长冰凉的丝绸睡袍划过他的手臂，Jimmy屏住了呼吸。他突然腾起些旖旎的心思，伸出手，偷偷地摸了一把阿乐敞开在黑暗里的莹白胸口。很软很滑，温热的脂肪堆在手掌内，一捏会陷下去一片肉涡。Jimmy感到新奇，他因长久的营养不良而发瘦，从没长过这玩意，连摸过的女人都没这么大波。那里鲜白透亮，微弱的月色下四周皆暗，只有胸脯隐隐发光。

狗屎，有钱人的奶，果然能养得跟女人一样。

吕乐还很香，不是小伶玉屋里那种熏得要命的腻人脂粉味，一闻就是洋货，像巴黎舶来的奢侈品，把所有咸水妹都衬得掉价。

自己这床，又硬，又冷，三个月没洗没晒，让漂亮体面的吕乐这样睡一觉，也不知道会不会把吕乐给睡脏。

想到这里，Jimmy感到了宏大的自得，对探长穿睡衣的大腿打飞机的动力也高了一些——谁能有那么大本事呢，鬼佬杂种Jimmy仔可是把总华探长给玷污了。

4.

Jimmy一大早被房东在楼梯口吆五喝六的尖声怪叫吵醒，扯过边上的枕头想捂住脸接着睡，忽然发现窗帘被拉开了，阳光让一个人形挡住，那人就站在窗前。

Jimmy立刻被吓得无比清醒，吕乐。丢。他昨天竟然把九龙总华探长带回来了。

Jimmy飞快在心里盘算该怎么说第一句话，一边继续装睡。他装得不太成功，因五官随思考扭动的幅度过大，于是窗前的人开口了：“早上好。”

“Jimmy，对吗？”

Jimmy只好从床上爬了起来，吕乐站着，他也不好躺着。

“早上好，乐哥，我这里有点吵，真是对不住。”

“不好意思，我会补偿你的。”阿乐语调和煦，神态亲切：“昨天的事我不记得了，如果我说了什么，请你忘掉。要是传出去什么，可能会比较麻烦。”

一股寒意从脊背直上后脑，Jimmy连连点头，挤出讪笑：“放心吧，乐哥。”

总华探长脸上凝着伪装出来的善意微笑：“借我打个电话。”

阿乐身上的睡袍已经被整理过了，昨夜姘妇般裸露的肥大胸脯被端庄地遮掩了起来，只走路时露出两截细细的白色小腿。他站在窗前，披着丰腴的逆光曲线。打完电话，走到Jimmy面前，臀部占据了一小块床沿，Jimmy识相地腾出位置，阿乐笑了笑，没动，让小青年靠过来。

“小先生，谢谢你带我回家。”

Jimmy的脑袋嗡了一声，血色立刻窜到耳根，语无伦次起来：“不客气，乐哥，我做什么都是应该的，我从小就好崇拜您。”

“是吗？我有什么可崇拜的。”

“有钱啊，您是整个九龙最有声望的人，谁能不崇拜乐哥。”Jimmy胡说八道，试图压榨出些溢美之词：“乐哥这么俊，还有漂亮老婆。”

“你也会有漂亮老婆的。”阿乐始终注视着他的眼睛：“你这么靓仔，很讨女人喜欢吧。”

那倒是，不过Jimmy仔如今对马子没太大兴趣，吕乐的老婆不过一般货色，他现在想要的是总华探长本人。乐哥慢条斯理地继续说：“你看上哪家的姑娘，我给你送过来。”

这是施恩了。Jimmy连忙应承：“不麻烦乐哥，我就一个穷光蛋，住这样的房，哪家姑娘能嫁给我。我就想跟着个大人物。”他狗腿地比比划划：“跟着像探长这样的大英雄，混口饭吃。”

阿乐说：“放心，我会帮你的。”他的手指在床头柜上一下一下敲打，似乎闲着寂寞，Jimmy一看，立刻滚下床去找自己的裤子，从里头掏出一包烟，恭恭敬敬递给阿乐。

“我这里只有女烟，委屈一下乐哥。”

这是咸水妹送他的，就剩这半包。吕乐倒不太在意，很自然地接过，放进两瓣唇间，咬住：“我年轻时也爱抽这个，你让我想起同阿豪三十年前的日子。”

“豪哥一定很讨女人喜欢吧。”Jimmy猛抽了半根后，胆子大了不少，见阿乐斯斯文文，拐着弯试探起来。

“是啊，阿豪从小很讨人喜欢的。”吕乐和跛豪的关系在九龙城无人不知，阿乐答了这么一句，也不多说，问道：“我昨晚对你说了什么？”

Jimmy心中警铃大作：“没什么，什么都没有，我不会说的，乐哥。”

“你不要害怕。”阿乐笑了，两眼挤出温柔的细纹。一只手臂绕过青年的后颈，将他热情地拉近，圈在怀里：“就告诉我一个人。”

Jimmy被搂得战战兢兢，肩胛贴着那片肥软的胸肉，连声音都发抖：“您，您说是从豪哥家里跑出来的。”

他又想起那天被跛豪踢出门时，沙发上那个女人的眼神，无不恶意地补充了一句：“还有您妻子和......豪哥的事，我，我不会说出去的，乐哥。”

阿乐安在青年后颈的手臂勒紧了，他咬住嘴唇，几秒后又笑了起来：“这是我们两个人的秘密哦。”

后来Jimmy才知道那天孙菲菲和猪油仔搞在了一起。阿乐什么都没说，他一个人把自己灌醉后跑到外面吹风，被跛豪硬拖到家里去睡，说什么“不就是个女人，我们两兄弟还是和以前一样，没有女人睡我们睡一张床。”阿乐拗不过阿豪的蛮力，半夜偷偷翻窗出来，精神恍惚地往家的方向走。他不想回家，也不想看到阿豪，他的兄弟比女人更令他痛苦。他这半辈子被包装得多成功，就有多像个笑话，而他必须继续把这个笑话当下去。此时此刻，容貌艳丽的年轻男妓坐在床上望着他，目光明亮而真诚，正战战兢兢地伸手过来，拥住了他的身体。

“乐哥，以后你要是不想回家，可以来我这里睡。”

总华探长哪里会缺一张床睡，何况是这种又脏又冷的地方，漏水漏风，吱嘎作响，满屋鱼腥和灰尘，像住在垃圾堆里。但他红着眼眶，慢慢回抱住青年瘦弱的脊背，越抱越紧，全身都细细地发起抖来。

“好。”

5.

租屋的门被拍得震天响，墙灰都直往下掉。外头一个粗声粗气的男人大吼着：“给我滚出来，昨晚是不是你在楼下骂我马子！”

外头房东的怪叫响彻走廊：“是啊是啊，就是这个小杂种，这个月房租都没交。”

“丢，你个死八婆，我这个月都没回来住过！”Jimmy脑子里一阵气血上涌，接着又冷汗直冒——总华探长还在他屋里。

“乐哥，乐哥，委屈一下你藏起来，衣柜.......要不你躺床上？”踢门声一下大过一下，整面墙摇摇欲坠。Jimmy手忙脚乱，像安置情妇的偷情丈夫那样把阿乐往床上推：“这里的阿婆舌头最长，眼睛又多，都不讲道理的，不能让他们发现。”

阿乐被按在床上，双眼明亮地望着瘦巴巴的小青年：“你处理得了吗？”

“我可以的，放心，乐哥，你不要说话。”他扯住被子往阿乐头上盖，外头已经传来了钥匙开门的声音。

“哎呀别把门踢坏了，我给你开。”阿婆的声音刚落，门就被踹开了。外头壮硕的大汉赤着两条油亮的黑胳膊，直冲两步一把提起Jimmy的衣领，抬手就给了他一巴掌。

“臭小子，看清楚你爷爷是谁！我马子也是你配骂的？”

“阿哥，没关系啦，这小哥长得这么cute，别打坏了，我来说他两句吧。”一个穿鹅黄色旗袍的女人从门口一扭一拐进门，一见着Jimmy就两眼发了光。

“黄蝴蝶，你发什么骚，给我滚一边去，老子今天非得阉了这鸡仔。”

Jimmy被吊在一只胳膊上，嘴角流血，气也喘不上来，只能努力踮着脚好让自己不被吊死在衣领上：“求求你，大哥。”他两手扒着那条胳膊， 尽力作出可怜的模样：“我阿爸还生着病呢，你行行好放过我，回头我送礼来孝敬您，我们外面谈好不好？”

床上确实躺着一个人，头发有些花白。黄蝴蝶眼尖，一眼就瞧出那人肩膀上的露出的半截真丝睡袍不是等闲货色。她忽然来了兴致，一路哎哟哎哟着扭过去，来掀那条被子。

Jimmy顾不了那么多，急得头顶冒烟，抬起一脚把女人绊了个两奶着地：“你你你.....你这个骚货，别去打扰老人家！你想要什么我就做什么，要钱，我回头给你。”

黄蝴蝶摔了一嘴的血，爬起来哭哭啼啼去找那男的：“阿哥，他打我......”说完这句又变脸似的努起嘴呲出牙：“你这杂种能有什么钱。阿哥，我看这小子老豆挺有钱的，身上的衣服都是好料哦。”

那男人一把将Jimmy扔到床上。Jimmy脑袋发着晕，被身后的一双手扶住了。阿乐从床上坐了起来，声音依旧温柔：“别动手。有什么事，坐下来慢慢谈。”

那男人一愣，显然是察觉到这张脸和报纸上某一张他惹不起的太过相似，一时不敢轻举妄动。但这臭气熏天的旮旯从没人见过总华探长本人，事实上，Jimmy仔这只杂种鸭又怎可能把吕乐搞来这里。

于是他的狗胆再度飙升，直接把阿乐从床上拎了下来：“谈什么谈！老兔子，多说一句我连你一起打！”

背后的房东八婆插了一句：“Jimmy仔，你老豆不是鬼佬吗？”

糟了。糟了。全完了。Jimmy想，他真是个白痴，要是探长在他这里出事，十个脑袋都不够他掉的。那马子抱着她男人的胳膊来扯乐哥身上的衣服，一边还叽叽歪歪个不停：“Jimmy仔哪里搞来这么有钱又漂亮的daddy啊，劲不劲啊，也介绍给我认识。”

那对莹白的胸脯又被剥了出来，探长的身体看上去很营养，脱了比穿着美丽，仿佛能在压榨中流出蜜和汁水，西洋油画里那些大师就爱画这样造作的肉体。Jimmy想：他的乐哥多干净漂亮，被凌辱也显得端庄，像碗白砂糖，现在他被屎沾过了，都是因为Jimmy仔这只苍蝇。屎与砂糖原本无关，苍蝇对屎和砂糖一视同仁，四处污染，苍蝇自己也控制不了。

阿乐对言辞羞辱没有太多意见，冷静地推开女人，自己去解那根腰带：“Jimmy，有衣服借给我吗？”

“有.....”Jimmy垂着头，半边脸已经肿了，他往衣柜爬：“有，乐哥......”

“乐哥？”那个男人好像有点回味过来了。好在他无需承受更多的惊恐，非常幸运地被一枪打中了脑袋，砰的一声炸出小半朵烟花，第二枪在房东那八婆脸上。跛豪几个手下在破楼道里传声千里：“看什么看，再看把你们眼珠都挖出来！”

阿乐平静地坐在床上，大敞的衣襟被收拢，又成了一个衣冠楚楚的总华探长。他似乎完全没看见这场谋杀，对Jimmy伸出了一只手。白砂糖不怕粘过屎的苍蝇脚，阿乐表现得仿佛全世界最重要的只有Jimmy。

“你流血了，给我看看。”

他用手指来擦，那两瓣价值五亿的唇贴近，又是一口气——探长漂洋过海的香水。

Jimmy打了一个激灵。他看见跛豪走了过来，立刻推开乐哥，起身，挺高胸膛，伪装得像昨夜不是他把阿乐带来这里，是阿乐愿意为尝鲜屈尊。这整间破屋子，两个死人，不是意外，都是Jimmy仔和探长找的乐子。

跛豪直接越过他，走到阿乐跟前：“你乱跑什么呀。”他的语气责怪又宠溺，在Jimmy耳朵里听起来十分古怪。阿豪把身上的西装脱下来披到阿乐肩上，又替他将腰带打好结：“走吧，阿乐。”

阿乐问：“带钱了吗？”

“你口袋里。”

阿乐从阿豪的西装口袋里翻出一只皮夹，找出里面所有的钞票，整整齐齐一沓递给Jimmy：“谢谢你。”

Jimmy没收，甚至吓得后退了一步：“我不是要这个。”他把嘴撅得老高，固执地嘟囔着：“我又没和您睡。”

阿乐的嘴角扬起。自古以来的男人都喜欢女人坚贞又矫情，换了小老公，效果也是一样。Jimmy仔这么一个漂亮玩意，简单地作一下，在阿乐眼里是很可爱的。

“那你要什么？”

Jimmy看了眼阿乐边上的跛豪。这个男人站在那里的模样高大而坚固，头发梳得一丝不苟，像一道密不透风的墙。Jimmy忽然一步跨过去，双手搂住探长的脖子，在他嘴唇上用力亲了一口。

阿乐受他这一下冲击，往后踉跄了一步，撞进阿豪怀里，被扶住了。

阿豪此时才终于看见了这里还有第三个人，毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。这种东西，他实在见得多了。

Jimmy仔志得意满，也不去看他：“谢谢乐哥。”

“喂，阿标，把你裤子脱给乐哥，我们要走了，快啊，你不穿裤子又怎么样，怕看啊！鸡巴很精贵？”阿豪揪住一个人的耳朵，扯他的皮带：“把这幢楼所有人都带回去。”

阿乐把那沓钱摆在床上。床边仅剩的那个女人正一边哭一边求饶：“对不住，探长，我没见识，放过我吧......”

阿豪在边上掏了掏耳朵，很是烦躁地又把枪掏了出来。阿乐接过他手中的枪，换手，放到床边，和那沓钞票一起。

“Jimmy，替我做件事，这些是酬劳。”

Jimmy长长的睫毛上下颤动。

阿乐拍了拍他的肩膀：“是不是要我帮你找爸爸？放心，乐哥都记得。”

阿乐跟着阿豪走下楼后，听见了两声枪响。他摸了摸嘴唇，很疑惑自己是不是看起来像一整年都没被亲吻滋养过。

阿豪告诉他：“跟我家去洗一洗，你胸上一堆油手印啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

6.

Jimmy最先瞄准的是跛豪平时订做西装的那家店，因阿媚老炫耀她家大佬的新衣服多好，摸起来多顺滑，料子是打哪个半球进口的洋货。Jimmy平时最不爱听，她一说就翻起白眼，翻到只剩两排长睫毛，很不屑她的庸俗，心里却把地址门面都记得清清楚楚。

这次他的裤兜里有了厚厚一沓，把背带裤撑起一大包，宛如男人在厕所里攀比的那玩意。他把手安置在那儿，有一下没一下地拍，感到男性尊严与自得应运而生，该能让那些围着苍蝇味般低看他们的店员毕恭毕敬了。Jimmy做足了架势大摇大摆进门，一屁股坐上真皮沙发，接过咖啡，啜一口就被苦得皱起脸。他接过新款图册，直接选了跛豪身上那件。

店内要登记客户名、地址，订做完了好给送过去。jimmy没有父姓，没有名片和司机，更不可能有什么说得出口的地址，只含糊其辞地说自己日后会来取。订做十日，没有问题。

“三万五？”他睁大眼睛：“一件外套？”

“三万五。”店长重复。

“老板，你不是故意坑我吧？”他不该问的，穷酸气又漏出来了。

“这是我们最好的料子，意大利进口的羊绒，你看看压线的做工，银扣全是手工的，里料是百分百天丝，还有挂面拼接的皮子，全世界可没几块这种成色。”店老板是个圆实的秃头，一件条纹西装在他肚子上崩得像蚕蛹。他说话的语气无不炫耀，一双小眼里写满了没钱别浪费我时间。

三万五。三万五。乐哥给他的就是三万五。妈的，不就是三万五。跛豪皮夹里也不多带点钱！

“我就要这件。”jimmy说：“给我订做件白色。”

白色面料贵过黑色，涨了两千块。Jimmy自己还倒贴两千，其中问小伶玉借了九百，问水美丽借了六百，拼拼凑凑交上。

崭新整洁的一沓三万五，颜色不一味道复杂的两千块，老板看他的眼神也很复杂。但有了钱，复杂也是好的复杂。他的身材没跛豪壮实，怕穿出股酸味。但老板告诉他，十天后，你就知。这十天满心等着消息，他确实很快就知道了。

Jimmy在镜子面前转过来，又扭过去。

“小先生，您穿上这身可真靓。”

他又喝了两口有钱人才喝的苦咖啡，什么猫屎，还是水美丽冲的甜奶茶好喝。

Jimmy硬是忍住了脸上的皱，摆出笑容：“这咖啡真好喝。”

“您真识货。”老板笑：“荷兰进口，稀罕货色，全九龙就我家有，豪哥最喜欢的。”

Jimmy脚上的旧皮鞋被雨水泡发了，背带裤怎么洗都皱巴巴，衬衫也起了球，可光这三万五就把他整顿得光可鉴人，治好了他多年来脊椎内弯的毛病，好把皮包骨的胸腔挺得笔直高昂。有了这件外套，小杂种Jimmy仔就此重了三万五的价值。

他不敢太招摇，怕三万五在他身上遭到打劫，又转去了哪个地头蛇肩膀上，也不能哪儿都不出现，免得吕乐找不着他，俱乐部举办的舞会就很好，总华探长过去就是在舞会上捡走他的。

他等到了。jimmy在舞会上刚坐了一会儿，就收到一把钥匙和一封信，由一位差佬交到手里。

信里是一串地址，和一个时间。

今晚十点。

Jimmy深深闻了一口信纸，拔腿就往外跑。

水美丽拉住他：“一会儿就要开始跳舞了，你去哪呀？”

Jimmy喜笑颜开：“干大事啊，有没有车借我！”

6.

Jimmy压根没想到那是栋小别墅，的士司机一听地址，看他的目光都变了。

“你认识那里面的人？”司机向他打听：“那栋楼，我一直怀疑是跛豪养马子的。”

Jimmy的好奇心被勾了出来：“为什么不是吕探长？”

“吕老总名声好着呢，一点花边都没有，从来都不玩女人，什么来路的女仔都搭不上，之前英国人送了几个洋妞，全被他分给手下了。”

Jimmy故作无邪地问：“这又是为什么？”

司机在这时忽然精明起来：“你这派头看着也像豪哥的人，就别害我了。”

“我是彪哥的人。”Jimmy起了促狭的心思，自觉有身份打压这些地沟老鼠了：“谁还不知道跛豪和吕乐那点龌龊事啊。这里就我们两个人，你在怕什么？”

司机立刻堆出讪笑：“彪哥和豪哥每天打来打去的，这些事哪还要我们讲，我兄弟以前跛豪手下混的，听说探长的位置都是跛豪给买的，他俩啊——”他两手离开方向盘，做了个手势。

那栋白色小洋楼已近在眼前，Jimmy下车后，见司机要走，又抬手拦住绕到驾驶座前敲了敲窗玻璃，摆出一脸甜美笑容。

“怎么了，先生？”

“告诉你一件事，其实我是乐哥的人。”他直起腰，颇为恶毒地说：“这里呢，是乐哥的地盘。”

Jimmy没再看司机一眼，哼着小曲往小洋楼走去。

用钥匙开大门时，Jimmy以为这里是个秘密居所，没想到屋里不止一个人，大厅里站着一个佣人，院子里还有四个保镖 。

jimmy感到无措起来。这些不苟言笑的脸将他压倒了，他又缩成了小小一团，不知道手脚往哪儿放。

“你，你好，请问探长在吗？”

“jimmy先生吗？”

佣人单膝跪地要替他换鞋，Jimmy吓了一跳，想拒绝，又很快稳住了。吕乐的佣人不会用复杂的眼神看他，只是问了一句“需要帮您清洗吗”，似乎这双一百块的旧皮鞋同三万五的外套等同价值。佣人要替他除去外套，Jimmy拒绝了，他想给乐哥看，他穿这个要比跛豪俊多了。

jimmy被领上楼，像古代那些被选中送给员外的小小姐，他被告知总华探长在屋里等他。

“乐哥！”jimmy雀跃地大喊了一声。

阿乐回过头来：“Jimmy，你今天真漂亮。”

“因为要见乐哥嘛。我又邋遢又没出息，不搞得漂亮点怎么配同乐哥一起。”他的小老公眉飞色舞，自然地冲吕乐发嗲，两手来拥探长的肩背。

阿乐身上穿的是一件白衬衫，这次Jimmy自觉地抬手来解扣子，他没有拒绝，从床上拾起一张照片交给他：“送你一件礼物。”

Jimmy接过照片：“是爸爸？”

阿乐看着他笑：“是啊。”

“谢谢乐哥！”jimmy开心得张牙舞爪，扑上来要吻他。鬼佬那套，阿乐也很熟悉，偏过头给小青年留了一侧脸颊。Jimmy不接受，亲不到嘴，就湿漉漉地舔探长的眼睛，舔了他一脸口水，阿乐受不住他幼犬似的动作，不停往后躲，努力仰高脸避开那条舌，Jimmy就不依不饶地往前压，看他抬起下颚，就去舔那条雪白的颈上青色的血管。

总华探长直被逼得节节后退，让男妓压倒在床上。他低沉濡湿的喘息一声一声往Jimmy耳朵里钻，钻到哪只耳都带出一阵痒。

“你怎么....狗一样。”

“乐哥不喜欢吗？”

Jimmy的舌沿阿乐敞开的领口往下游，那里还有件白色背心，对他却算不得什么阻碍。男妓把背心搞得一团黏糊，隔着棉布将散落的松软脂肪吮出淤痕，那两粒小小乳头很快恬不知耻地挺立起来。阿乐的喉头滚动着，这次声音都没能发出来，软弱无力地来推Jimmy的肩膀。

“你爸爸.....”

Jimmy这才发现那张照片压坏了。他笑起来，去吻乐哥的唇，这下吕乐没法避开了，只能接受这条紧逼的舌，放生它进到里面来。

“我有乐哥，还要什么daddy？”他故意换了措辞。

阿乐咬着他的舌，模糊不清地说：“daddy不是用来睡的。”

Jimmy纯洁而无辜地望着阿乐：“那daddy是用来做什么的？”

“你再想想。”

阿乐的每句话都带着黏腻不堪的气声，jimmy挺起腰胯，只觉脸上和胯下的温度飞速飙升：“我想不出来。”他用了天真无邪的语气：“我可以摸摸daddy吗？”

他将探长背心扯出裤腰，冰凉的手往上钻，阿乐“啊”了一声。潮湿的乳粒在男妓手指间四处弹动，老男人寂寞太久的胸脯经不住这一通蹂躏，阿乐下意识地推拒，要把过量的呼吸平复下来。

“够了吗.....”他竭力纵容了，如今要收回这点恩赐。总华探长在床上也是施舍，他快五十岁了，没人能这样摸他，他不能表现得想要人这样摸他，不能让人知道他好想好想有人爱他。他心跳得太快，好害怕会因此爆炸。他甚至没被这样吻过，菲菲根本不中意他，而Jimmy只是个二十出头的男仔，对他的痴迷不过是缺几口奶水和几张钞票，不会真中意他的。

连阿豪都不是真的中意他。阿豪只是习惯有个永远不会同自己作对的兄弟。

四十七年了，他只想要继续安全地保全尊严。

阿乐的这点自尊在阿豪面前永远积蓄不起来，只能在jimmy面前水涨船高。

年轻的男妓一声一声喊他daddy，往他怀里乱拱，另一只手就要往他裤腰里面摸。

“jimmy仔，不要闹。daddy喊你睡觉了。”

他艰难地捉住了Jimmy作乱的手，从胸脯里拔出，从床上坐了起来。

他又安全了。

Jimmy茫茫然看着他，趴在他膝盖上，像只被辜负了的毛绒小狗。

“睡觉，好吗？”沾了水的胸脯一离开脸和嘴唇就变凉，阿乐叹了口气，去解缠成一团的背心下摆。

在Jimmy眼里，乐哥慢慢拉下被卷到锁骨的背心下摆，盖住那对沾满唾液的丰满的奶，又从棉布底下凸起两团浑圆形状的模样，与淫妇无异。可贵重的淫妇，也不是他Jimmy仔碰得了的，就像跛豪边上的阿媚一样，奶子都镀了金。

阿乐下了床，打算先去洗漱。而Jimmy赖在床上，被搞得心火旺盛，脾气一路直窜。他把嘴撅得很高，脸都气胖了，盯着阿乐忽然来了一句：“我要吃云吞面！”

阿乐愣了。

“我让厨房.....”

Jimmy飞快打断他的话：“我要吃你做的。”

阿乐注视着他，感到自己平复的心跳又快要爆炸了，至少这一刻，jimmy看起来真的好中意他。他无数次想过菲菲对他这样撒娇，对他提点过分的要求，问他要什么礼物，逼他去记某个特殊的纪念日——可她从来不开口。就算每次阿乐屈尊来做那个小女人，菲菲也是不爱看的。他甚至不知道菲菲这么多年来到底想要什么——不，他知道，但他不会把阿豪给她。

“好。”阿乐柔声道：“你等一会儿。”

Jimmy又快乐起来，在床上爬了两步，忽然从背后用力搂住乐哥的腰不让他走，毛茸茸的脑袋贴上长者微凸的小腹，几乎把他再次撞翻在床上。

他就这样抱着阿乐摸上自己硬得发痛的下体，双腿夹紧，浑身颤抖起来。

“daddy~我好中意你！”jimmy一边热情地呻吟，一边超大声宣布。

“你好香啊。”

“你好漂亮！”

“我不想要鬼佬爸爸。”

“我可不可以跟着你？”

“你能不能对我好一点？”他抱着阿乐的手越箍越紧，热气全喷在探长小腹。阿乐也跟着呻吟了一声，又死死咬住嘴唇。年轻的身体生机勃勃，滚烫而健康，jimmy开始反反复复地说好中意你，阿乐一句都没有回应。他僵在那里，牙关紧咬，等jimmy说累，叫累，浑身开始痉挛，发出无声地喘息。

他整个人软了下去，又重复了一遍：“daddy。”

阿乐摸了摸男妓的头，默认了这个称谓。

“嗯。”

7.

阿乐比他醒得早，等jimmy迷迷糊糊闻到饭香，探长已经穿戴整齐地站在床边了。

“乐，乐哥！”他一下跳了起来。第二次，Jimmy依旧承受不了一觉醒来见到总华探长的惊吓。

“早上好，Jimmy。”

“早上好，乐哥。”

阿乐俯下身，撩起男妓前额乱糟糟的卷发，在饱满的额头留下一个吻：“收拾一下，下来吃早餐。”

那种香水味，在清晨格外新鲜浓郁，一到晚上会混合面料皮肤与烟酒咖啡，变成另一种更像阿乐的味道。Jimmy怎样都喜欢。

Jimmy看着他走出门，裁剪精致的马甲将吕乐松弛的腰箍出非常年轻曼妙的弧度。那些裁缝不知对着他背心底下的皮肤丈量了多久，才能不让他的胸和臀部显得不像个探长。

“我有事要处理。”

阿乐临走之前这么说：“本来不想打扰你困懒觉的，你好好休息，下午我来陪你买衫，好不好？你的鞋该换了。”

“噢。”

探长西装革履的模样令jimmy无端感到些畏惧，不再是夜里那个长着柔软胸部的老美人了。

他点了点头。

“你可以出去找爸爸，但不是其他daddy和mommy哦。”阿乐把这两个单词念得很嗲。

“最好也不要同你的小姐妹们玩耍了。下午两点之前我会回来，Jimmy仔要乖乖等我。”

每句话语气都不重，但全是命令，Jimmy听得懂后面藏着几把刀、几把枪。他成了吕乐的小老公，他不能再去睡小伶玉和水美丽，那些场子里不知有多少眼线。他一出错，整个九龙的千丝万缕会把他绞成肉泥。

Jimmy一边点头，走近几步，深吸口气，在乐哥唇上印下一个吻。

“我等你回来。”


	3. Chapter 3

9.

Jimmy这一天没有出去找爸爸，他打算花时间和佣人熟络，但老妈子不怎么会聊天，嘴巴比缝线还严。最后Jimmy只能在那儿研究一罐咖啡豆，他闻了半晌，认为就是跛豪最爱喝的那种。

阿乐下午两点准时到家。Jimmy终于有了人聊天，想扑上去，见到阿乐没有一丝褶皱的西装，又犹豫了。

探长同小伶玉不一样。就算吕乐把他当猫养，也绝不会是一个热情而廉价的金主。

“吃过饭了吗？”

“吃了。”

“吃了什么？”阿乐漫不经心地询问。

“猪扒和烧鹅，还有大虾。”Jimmy乖巧答道，眼巴巴地看着吕乐换衣服。

“怎么都是肉。”阿乐笑起来：“你要求的？”

“是啊，平时吃不到。”Jimmy挠着头，发现挠乱了，又从口袋里掏出头梳开始梳。

“以后每天都能吃到哦。”

“那也用不着。”Jimmy打了个嗝，很知足地说：“偶尔吃到才好吃嘛。”

阿乐觉得他贫穷而满足的样子很可爱。

“你喝了什么？”

“没.....”

“我闻到了，Jimmy。”

Jimmy脸红了，他又想去挠头，最后还是控制住了。他好想喝可乐，外面不是很容易买到，但佣人也不是很赞成的样子。

他开始撒娇：“对不住，乐哥，我以后不敢了。”

阿乐抬手抚顺了男妓的鬓发：“少喝点。”

同阿乐逛街同样令他四肢僵硬，不知该摆什么姿势。小伶玉和水美丽会来挽他的手，乐哥是不可能做这种动作的，而要他学习被包养的咸水妹，那更不可能，一想到阿媚的架势jimmy就大倒胃口，何况他还比探长高一点。

阿乐带他进那些装潢豪华到可怕的地方也随随便便，Jimmy只要看一样东西超过两分钟，他就买下来。Jimmy完全不能想象一个人一天之内能买这么多东西，他给自己买的鞋这辈子都要穿不完了。一跑进服装店他就一套一套挑出来让Jimmy去试，而吕乐坐在外头，端着一杯咖啡，对他亲自打理的造物评头论足。

“你穿什么都好看。”阿乐下了结论。

好看的不是衣服，而是Jimmy这个人，这才是阿乐想展示的——他挑宠物的审美。转个圈，看看肩宽，Jimmy仔真漂亮。毛色油亮，肥屁股和下巴上的肉都可爱。原来平日里正儿八经的吕乐也同所有富婆一样，爱好打扮自己的小男人。

店员跪在地上替小杂种Jimmy仔整理裤脚。

Jimmy在脸上摆布出笑容，望着阿乐端咖啡杯的手。

好歹他放糖了。

10.

Jimmy享受了好几天衣食无忧的生活。他一直在床上赖到中午，点一堆大鱼大肉，脏衣服有人收拾，他脱了就乱扔。阿乐给他买的那些漂亮衣服，Jimmy闲得无聊一套一套在家里换着玩，鞋子在墙边横着摆，又斜着摆，然后摆成一个圆。

阿乐又不让他去那些地方，他要这些有什么用，自己出去散步也只能走走马场和球场。有人跟着，大人物当然走到哪都有人跟着，可Jimmy知道自己同大人物不一样，他们怕吕乐的猫丢了，或许跟别的猫交配了，弄脏了，回去就得做绝育。

阿乐晚上经常来，可白天大多不在，偶尔见面也是陪Jimmy匆匆吃顿饭，或许再加个电影。没有舞会，没有白粉，没有妓女，没有那些一块儿吹牛逼的烂嘴，Jimmy几乎开始想念小伶玉了。他想听水美丽冲他发嗲。吕乐既不干他，也不让他干，他俩像一对小姐妹，晚上亲亲摸摸，裤子都不给脱。丢，该不是搞完老婆，才回来同他困觉，所以才一点兴致也无。

Jimmy仔做鸭的业务能力都要退化了。

到了早上，吕乐一离开家，Jimmy就从床上蹦起来，问楼下佣人要一份早报，对着报纸上总华探长的新闻打飞机。

每天都有不同的新闻，九龙城寨里再大的事也大不过吕乐，他收拾了整整一沓垫在床单下。今天同警务处长会谈，明天和英国大使馆会晤，后天又处理了什么大案。报纸上全是他的男人，他只能从报纸上揣测他的男人白天在做什么，又经由Jimmy恍惚而刻意的意淫转化为另一种腥膻味。

警务处长同吕乐狼狈为奸，是不是干过他了？大使馆的会议室肯定也不错，鬼佬就喜欢干干净净的东方婊子，何况吕乐看起来跟处女似的。

今天写着什么？他和谭刚.....怎么来着？

Jimmy抖得厉害，看不清字。跛豪肯定干过他。吕乐这种婊子，跟谭刚换了位置还混这么好，他们有没有干过？三个探长是不是都同他干过，才把这个贪污帝国网得密不透风。

他想扇那两只奶子巴掌，吕乐那么白，那么软，肯定一打就肿。他那把声叫起来也好听，丟，都没怎么听过。

Jimmy没注意到脚步声，卧室门被打开时他只来得及发出一声惊呼。探长在门口望着他，原本脸上常年伪装到天然的温柔笑容僵在那里，接着雪白的颈被红色灌满了。

Jimmy也没好到哪里去，他身上白佬的基因只会把脸上的充血透得更红。Jimmy手忙脚乱开始藏报纸，好在吕乐没有更多反应，迅速地缓和了气氛。

“那我先下楼？”

他装得好像没看见报纸，不过是家猫一次普通的发情，金主是不会屈尊帮忙的。

Jimmy瞪着他，原本的尴尬与无措在听到这句话后演变成一股邪火。他们俩是情侣啊——他想。他Jimmy仔是吕乐的小老公，他是被养来解决空虚和性欲的，怎么打个飞机还要回避，怎么他妈的好像沦落到这种地步跟吕乐完全没有关系。

“乐哥。”Jimmy叫住他。

阿乐退后两步，正打算关门，闻言又抬起头来。一只直冲到脸上的手拽住了领带，紧接着就是一股大力，他被迫往前摔了几步，笔直地带翻在床上。

Jimmy一套动作根本不给他反应时间，粗野而凶猛。那个小小的男妓骑在他身上，龇牙咧嘴地扒他们的西装，猛一用力崩落了几颗衬衫扣。阿乐整个人跳了一下，已经被这一变故惊住了，直到Jimmy又来解他的皮带，阿乐才挣扎起来。

“Jimmy，jimmy。”他哄小孩般低声叫男妓的名字：“别这样，我一会儿要开会。”

Jimmy被怒火烧坏的脑子终于慢慢修复过来。他差点要强奸九龙华人总探长了，不知道会不会因此给送监狱里，但肯定不是这个罪名。

“daddy~那我怎么办？”他又开始撒娇。

阿乐很无奈地用两手扭住他鼓起两团的脸颊，试图从床上爬起来：“别闹，听话。”

Jimmy就是不想听话，压着Daddy不让他起来，故技重施地隔着背心舔他的乳头和裸露出来的锁骨，黏黏糊糊，拖出好多口水。他逼得乐哥不得不换衣服，肿着两只奶去开会，多不像话。

阿乐在男妓一口咬住他喉结时叫出声，试着用了重一点的语气：“Jimmy！”

Jimmy被这一声吓得让了步，扶着阿乐的胳膊，将他的身体翻了过去。

“让我蹭一蹭，好不好？吕老总，探长，乐哥，daddy。”他一通乱叫，伏在阿乐身上，掀起西装下摆，用湿漉漉的阴茎蹭那只被西裤紧紧包裹着的臀部。那里很明显地夹紧了，凸起的半轮弧线十分美丽。jimmy粉色的阴茎压在那条香槟色的臀缝中线上，粗暴地隔着西裤捏那两瓣肥沃的臀肉，动作下流，几近亵渎。乐哥浑身绷得死紧，宛如遭受羞辱一般，臀部蓄势待发地抵抗着攻击 。

“Jimmy.....”阿乐发出了一小声哀叫：“轻点 。”

男妓舔了舔嘴唇，知道他这是纵容了。

Jimmy最喜欢关于监狱的那张报纸，有时候当天的新闻不够有内容，他就把监狱探视那期翻出来，再往上头叠一轮精液，但要当心不能把乐哥的脸弄花了。他想吕乐被人压在栏杆上摸时肯定也是这个反应，不敢叫又跑不脱，整个监狱都能看他是怎么被弄哭的。那里好多的囚犯，不是被他抓进去的，就是被他逼去顶包的，全恨他入骨，会把一切淫秽下作的羞辱打到他身上，让他在这种羞辱里被迫高潮。Jimmy很满意自己的idea，反反复复丰富了很多场景细节，就差拉乐哥去实践一遍。

“daddy~我好想听你的声音。Daddy，Daddy，答应我。”他的双唇贴到吕乐耳边，热情地舔探长的耳廓，身下的人打了个哆嗦，他的daddy努力想躲避，Jimmy不依不饶地逼过去：“就叫一下，好不好？求求你，我想要，探长。”

阿乐被这声“探长”叫得想当场昏过去，他浑身僵硬，耳边和脑子里全是水声。Jimmy一到床上就格外大胆，这是他的主场。下了床再恐怖的对象，到床上他也能将其驯服——狗屁。这不过是句假模假式的广告词，只因为富婆都很好搞定。事实上他也发抖，Jimmy绝不会遇见比吕乐更恐怖的情人了。

他一巴掌拍到探长屁股上，自己也把自己吓呆了，吕乐在他掌下惊叫了一声。这一声效果很好，Jimmy硬得要命，却蹭不出太好的效果，小公猫一般骑在乐哥腿上前后乱晃，一边发挥特长喵喵叫。所幸他的daddy终于心软了，趴在身下有一搭没一搭地叫床给他听。一点都不浪，但阿乐声音软绵绵，又小小地因羞耻发着抖，很快又令他雀跃起来。

“Daddy~”

“啊.....”

“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”

“我帮你把裤子脱了，好不好？”

“别.....”

“那让我亲亲你.....Daddy。”

“等....等一下。”

“Daddy，I love u~”

他觉出乐哥真的像处女，一边拿胸肉蹭他的手掌一边发抖，甚至连自己舒不舒服都不知道。

探长终于能从床上爬起来时，从臀缝到大腿那一整块都湿了。他急急忙忙冲出去换衣服，差点平地摔一跤，等Jimmy爬起来试图帮他，阿乐已经不见踪影了。

十分钟后Jimmy才知道乐哥是在家门口捡来一只小猫，想带给他看。说是捡的，可哪里能捡来这么漂亮的猫，Jimmy揉着猫毛，一边百无聊赖地学猫叫。乐哥怕他无聊嘛，可他又不是女仔，怎么会喜欢这些玩意。Jimmy又想起那位太太，菲菲小姐呢，肯定也是不会喜欢这些的。

11.

Jimmy迷上了赌马，用赢来的钱给乐哥买了块表，原本有一万，第二天想攒一攒又输，第三天好不容易又赢回一点，他不敢再赌，在商场里转了四天，终于挑到最喜欢的表，心中模拟乐哥细细的白手腕，配上金色一定很美。

阿乐对此很惊喜，可几千块的表是不可能戴上总华探长高贵的手腕的。

惊喜过后，他就把盒子同惊喜一道收了起来，一边感谢他的小老公，一边说：“以后不要搞这些，有钱存起来，买点自己喜欢的。”

金主当然也不需要一只猫送来一只老鼠当礼物，它们只要乖巧可爱，永远美丽就好，偶尔在腿上打个滚，就是奖励。Jimmy的心意还不如他多叫几声daddy有用，探长就靠包养男人来收入自尊呢。

Jimmy噘着嘴，闷闷不乐地上楼去了。

这几天乐哥似乎很忙，晚上也没回来。一到早上，Jimmy又找了张报纸打飞机，什么重大冤案，司法黑幕？一路打到伦敦法庭？

Jimmy正试图找个切入点好方便在法庭上继续干吕乐，门又开了。Jimmy差点吓到尖叫，发现这次进来的是一个女人，她身上只有件细细的吊带，连胸都包不住，两条长腿光着，倒是手指和脖子闪得珠光宝气。

——至少是阿媚那水平的鸡。

Jimmy眼见她一步步走来，解开了吊带的绑绳，雪白的胸脯一步一震，她一丝不挂地跪上床，姿态优雅，双手接过了被Jimmy捏皱的报纸：“乐哥叫我来的。”

当然，还能是什么？对着报纸打飞机不健康。怕家猫寂寞出轨，或在外染上性病，连配种都替他选好，干干净净送来。

Jimmy咬着牙，在心里干死吕乐一百遍，一边猛的扇了女人一巴掌，揪着她的头发让她趴好在床上：“念报纸。”他戳着那张吕乐的面对镜头微笑的照片：“念！”

他久违地射在了某个活人身体里，长舒了一口气。妓女被包下了一整天，于是在卧室里陪Jimmy，肿着半张脸，反反复复地念每一天探长的行踪。

有大把钞票赚，妓女当然并不在意这个巴掌，何况Jimmy仔漂亮又会做事。她躺在床上，懒懒散散地问Jimmy：“你是探长的私生子，怎么从来没同他一起上过报纸？”

Jimmy愣了。

片刻后他又笑了起来。上个狗屁报纸，吕乐连带他去见见那些上流人士都不肯，生怕Jimmy翅膀硬了，像猪油仔一样背地里搞他。人越老，胆子倒越小。

要真是私生子倒运气大发了。

“你是不是很想搞乐哥啊？”Jimmy抽出一根烟。

“我想啊，但是乐哥从来不招妓的，真不知道怎么样的女人才能睡到总华探长。哎，你不是知道吗，你的妈长什么样啊，是做什么的？”她又来揽男妓的脖子，腻人的皮肉往他脸上贴。

“收声啊！她跳海自杀了！”

“对不住，Jimmy仔，是我乱说话，你给你赔礼，你干死我吧。”

Jimmy从衣柜里翻出一件竖条西装，扔给床上的女人：“穿上，趴低，把自己头盖起来。”

他就要干吕乐，有这件西装就是吕乐。Jimmy爬上床，气势汹汹地研究怎么搞开一只屁眼，结果妓女的后门老早被捅松了，根本用不着他废力，松松地挤了进去，插了几下还带进点空气，发出放屁般的噗噗声。Jimmy这下倒了兴致，啪啪打了几巴掌，又打出几声不知表演成分占多少的浪叫。

“骚货。”他骂道。

又不像处女，怎么会像乐哥。

他拿鸡巴堵着屁眼，当作泡温泉，看着面前趴在床上披着西装的肩背和一整只肥屁股，又不舍得拔出来，于是扒拉来床头柜前的电话，拨了乐哥的号码。

“乐哥。”

“Jimmy？”

Jimmy从来没有在白天给他打过电话，怕耽误他工作。今天突如其来，阿乐疑心他出事了，语气焦急：“怎么了？”

Jimmy几乎是一听到这个声音就兴奋了，立刻耸动起来，发出模糊不清的噪音。他的喘息不大，但妓女叫得敬业，阿乐一下子就听了出来。

“Daddy，我好想你。”电话那头委委屈屈地说：“我好想你，让我听听你的声音。”

“阿乐，美国那条运白粉的线我已经谈好了......”对面的阿豪看他对着话筒沉默半晌，白色的皮肤下慢慢透出血色，不由停止了对话。

“发生了什么事？”

“啊。”阿乐忽然惊醒：“没事，阿豪。”

阿乐的声音都变了，哑得一塌糊涂。他慌慌张张地准备挂电话，阿豪忽然按住他的手，单手将他从办公桌对面提了过来。

“阿豪，你.....”他的下半身狠狠撞上桌沿，没能讲出后半句，阿豪一手捏着阿乐的下颚，一手扣着后颈，已经堵住了他的嘴。剩下的全是呜咽。几十秒之后，阿豪给他留了点空隙喘口气，一手探进对方西装底下，隔着衬衫猛力捏了把毫无防备的胸肉。这下阿乐发出了一声惨叫，接着被两人口水呛到，咳得乱七八糟。阿豪气定神闲地挂掉电话，才放开了胡乱挣扎的阿乐。

“陈志豪，你做乜啊！”阿乐一得自由伸手就要来打他。

阿豪笑嘻嘻地拿胸口接了他这没什么重量感的两拳。

“帮你个忙，免得你的小兔子太嚣张。电话都打到总华探长办公室，让秘书接到怎么办？”

阿乐皱起眉，手指戳他胸肌：“我警告你，以后别开这种玩笑。”

“好啦好啦，都听你的。一会儿去我家里吃饭，给吕老总赔礼道歉，别这个表情嘛，我们兄弟好久没聚聚了，阿英和菲菲都在。你总不回家算什么事，老婆都发霉了。”阿豪讨好地来捏阿乐双肩，跛着条腿跟他在屁股后头敲敲打打：“走啦，走啦。”

他总是蒙混过关。

阿乐的气对这样的阿豪发不出来，被死缠烂打一通，只好同意。

“我同Jimmy讲一声。”

“讲什么啦，不是给送了鸡，你的小鬼佬不会想念你的。”阿豪顺势来摸被捏痛的奶，阿乐拍掉了他的手。

“我不会忘记你搞过我老婆，别想搞Jimmy仔啊。”

“那我搞你得不得啊？”

“你痴线啊？”

“你头一天知吗？不然怎么赚大钱。”

“臭小子。”

“是，吕老总。”

“我这张嘴吃过屎啊。”

“不怕，分我一口吃嘛。”


	4. Chapter 4

12.

Jimmy坐在床上发呆。

他射得一片空白，就因为那声尖叫。

他不知道他的Daddy被怎么样了，那又怎么样呢？四十年来在吕乐身边的是跛豪，吕乐还没买官上位时，跛豪已经发财了。跛豪想干什么，就能干什么。

他很想借题发挥冲去总华探长办公室，但这又关他什么事呢。Jimmy颓然滚倒在床上，望天花板。他想他可能这辈子都不如跛豪，至少靠吕乐养是不行的，他得反过来养吕乐。吕乐是成功的证明，谁能对吕乐做这样的事，谁才当得九龙第一。

妓女听他电话里叫的是“Daddy”，琢磨出事件原委，很克制地朝他笑，不问也不说。

Jimmy头晕脑胀地下了床，试图做点家务缓解情绪。不太顺利。他浇个花擦个柜子，佣人就跟在屁股后善后，一看他擦完，立刻把水渍重新擦一遍，暗示Jimmy毁了她辛苦工作的结果。嘴上没说什么，目光却很不赞同，仿佛Jimmy麻烦又多余，伙同还没学会在马桶上拉屎的猫，在家里四处添乱。

正好Jimmy满心邪火乱窜，看谁都不顺眼，动作也大了起来，把柜子上的花瓶一下扫到了地板上。佣人赶来收拾，客气地请他“去楼上坐坐”。

妈的。他有这么惹人厌吗？一个人在家他也是会收拾的，水美丽还夸他擦的桌干净呢！怎么好像Jimmy仔在这里就成了个废物！

他不敢叫佣人滚，想着等乐哥回家，同他抱怨几句， 把老妈子换掉。

乐哥什么时候回来？七点了。Jimmy不敢再打电话，怕惹怒跛豪，于是跑进厨房。老妈子眼看又要跟过来，被他锁在了厨房外。他好想念水美丽煮的奶茶，乐哥也一定会喜欢的，以后就再也不喝跛豪爱喝的苦咖啡。

小男妓又快乐起来，哼着歌找茶叶，往里倒牛奶，煮了整整一大锅。好像有点太甜了。

Jimmy分了一杯给妓女，坐在沙发上盯着大门看。

“乐哥什么时候回来啊？”他问保镖，保镖摇头。

“乐哥什么时候回来啊？”

他又问老妈子，老妈子说：“少爷仔，小心别溅到沙发。”

乐哥没回来，十点了。这个女人还在，是想在这里过夜了吗？她怎么配睡乐哥的床？十一点了，他会回来的吧？

“乐哥什么时候回来啊？”他问妓女。

妓女说：“别老想着你daddy啦，来同我玩吧 ”

Jimmy缩在窗前的沙发上，开始拿指甲抓那些昂贵的皮革。他捏着话筒，看了半晌拨号盘，又熬了十五分钟，还是拨了。

他盯着拨号盘等。

“乐哥。”

对面没有声音。

Jimmy仔等了一会儿，又叫了一声：“乐哥。”

他觉得好委屈，嘴里泛着酸，连撒娇都忘了，把两腿折起来竖在胸前，团成一小团。

对面很轻地用气声“嗯”了一下。

乐哥已经睡了，身边还有人睡着，不能吵到。Jimmy立刻明白过来，不知道该说什么了，他本来就不该打这个电话。

阿乐沉默地听那话那头的呼吸声。菲菲在身边翻了个身。

过了一会儿，电话里小心翼翼地问：“乐哥，你什么时候回来啊？”

Jimmy不怕对空气独自说话。见阿乐不回答，他又絮絮叨叨地继续说。

“我今天把院子里的花都浇了，阿妈说我浇死了好几盆。猫已经学会自己上厕所了，因为我把它在厕所里关了一天，学会了才放出来。”

“因为你一天都没找我，我给它起名叫阿乐。”

阿乐无声地扬起嘴角。

“乐哥，我给你煮了奶茶。”

“好像已经放凉了，不过没关系，一会儿我可以重新煮。”

阿乐的心脏被什么揪住了，他一手捂住话筒，以免吵醒菲菲。

“我今天不回来了。”

“噢。”

他能想象到小孩失落的模样，他不该离开这么久的。Jimmy似乎在另一头抽了抽鼻子，很快又振作了起来：“你明天什么时候回来？今天我还学了怎么做牛杂粉，等你回来我做给你吃啊。”

“你在吵什么啊？”菲菲嘟囔一句：“阿乐，收线啦。”

阿乐安抚地拍拍妻子的肩，对电话里回了句：“晚安。”

“晚、晚安。”Jimmy说完这句后，才发现电话已经挂了，乐哥甚至没等到听完他最后这句。他站起身，走进厨房，把剩下的奶茶冲进了下水道。奶白色的液体缓缓在水槽里形成一个漩涡，Jimmy把茶叶也倒了进去。

乐哥是不会爱喝这种东西的。

那个妓女问他：“Jimmy仔，睡不睡啊？”

Jimmy大吼了一声：“别睡那张床！”

这一声把自己都吼出了眼泪。他重新坐回了门边的沙发，曲折四肢缩在上面。等第二天乐哥回来，他第一个就会知道。

13.

“阿乐，怎么了，你要走啊？”

菲菲没被阿乐起床的动静惊醒，反而是他找眼镜时摔了话筒，在地板上砸出一声响。她那温柔而软弱的丈夫已经穿戴整齐，提上一只皮包。

“菲菲，我有点事。”

菲菲皱起了眉。他又来了，他总是这样。头一次约会就因为巡逻爽约，一大把年纪了，还是只会工作，是啊，反正他在床上又不行，只能工作。

阿豪的声音从隔壁卧室传了出来：“能有什么事啊，家里的猫又发骚了？”

阿乐制止道：“阿豪！”

阿豪根本不理会这句，穿着睡衣走得像醉了酒，拿墙壁蹭发痒的屁股：“昨天不是说好了出海的吗，别扫兴啦，菲菲挑了好久的比基尼。”

菲菲把头扭了过去。她是个货真价实的小女人，两手抱在胸前，一句话都不说。阿乐看她这个样子，又心软了，想过来抱抱她：“菲菲。”

菲菲一转肩膀避开。阿豪上前几步，搂住阿乐往外拉。

“你怎么回事？”

阿乐说：“工作。”

“一只鸭，随便玩玩嘛，菲菲才是你老婆，我都跟她讲好了，以后同你好好过日子，你能不能稍微表现一下啊？”

阿乐推了他一把，没推开：“我老婆还要你跟她说好？没有我你们也能玩得开心啊。”

“你在讲什么气话？”阿豪亲热地从背后抱住阿乐的肩背，把脑袋靠了上来：“阿乐仔，没有你不行的，菲菲不行，我更不行，我可以没有老婆，不能没有兄弟啊。你要走，我就跟你一起走。”

阿乐被吹了一脖子热气，不由地偏头过，语气软了下来：“胡子都白了，还装小孩。”

阿豪笑起来，知道自己又获得了胜利：“阿乐，听兄弟一句劝，有分寸的情妇都知道不要同正室争，你那个小鬼佬，要是这么不听话，你要好好想清楚哦。”

“Jimmy的事不用你管。”

“喂，阿乐。”阿豪抱着阿乐两条手臂，将他转过来面对自己，认真地看进他眼睛：“你为了一只猫对我生气？”

阿乐被他这样看，倒有点心虚了：“我就是有点担心，想去看看。”

“别瞎担心，不会丢的，你也不担心一下菲菲！”阿豪指着屋里正闹脾气的菲菲给阿乐看：“菲菲不是你最爱的女人吗？我之前外面泡的那个美美，差点害死阿英，我好后悔啊，我也是担心你嘛。”

外头那堆听到跛豪大名像见鬼一样的人哪里晓得他这么黏人，像只狗一样，四肢全往他身上缠。阿乐感到头疼，菲菲看起来开心了一点，已经开始换衣服了，发现阿乐看她，又隔着窗户瞪了他一眼。

“过去啊。”

阿豪推他。

14.

Jimmy看了眼手表，早上十点，他没回来。

“今天的报纸呢？”

今天的报纸上头条在描述跛豪的豪华游轮，Jimmy看了几眼，缺乏兴致，眼见阿乐送他的那只猫撅着屁股在一边吃猫粮，忽然心头火起。他跳下沙发，操起猫粮盆架在膝盖上，开始从里面抓猫粮吃。

Jimmy的脸色实在不好，头发也乱糟糟，像个小疯子。老妈子不敢来说他什么，早餐就全被妓女吃了，她趴在窗前惬意地晒太阳，说刚刚知晓还能在这里呆一天。

十一点半。Jimmy吃空了一袋猫粮。

十二点的时候，Jimmy从沙发上坐了起来，对妓女说：“来卧室。”

他从衣柜里翻吕乐的衣服。Jimmy知道哪些是谈生意穿的，哪些是去宴会穿的。他从最底下找出一套警服，叠得整整齐齐，洗旧的橄榄绿色。

Jimmy扔给妓女：“穿上。”

他帮女人把头发盘起，戴上警帽。女人冲他狐媚地笑，于是他又厌恶地皱起脸，把警帽扣低，盖住了大半张面孔。

吕乐年轻的时候一定也是这样，武装腰带束出一段曲折的线条，绽开底下圆鼓的屁股。短裤下光裸着细细瘦瘦的两条腿，毛发稀疏，一截黑色长袜裹住小腿，两脚并拢，脊背挺直，踏遍九龙城寨洋溢着咸鱼和臭虾腥味的每一个小街道。他踩上自行车，裤子会缩到大腿上，年轻稚嫩的探长白花花地穿行，在小摊小贩前收取几块钱的保护费。他那么要自尊的人，是怎么样受贿的呢？板着张脸，眨眨眼睛，焦躁不安地捏着衣摆，等待那些脏兮兮的手指递给他几个硬币。

等他做上便衣探员，是不是也会甘愿当谁的狗，跪在审讯桌下给当时的探长吸屌，让他做什么，他就做什么？

“老公——”妓女拖长了声音。她被一对手铐吊在窗前一个钟头了，像一盆绿色的吊兰，两条细腿乱蹬着，踮着脚尖踩在一只小板凳上，袜子被她踢了下来，堆在脚踝上。Jimmy盘算着把乐哥吊在这里，他也够不到地，只能哀求自己放他下来。

Jimmy抱着那只穿警裤的软屁股，感到心安了不少。警服被扯开了，雪白的胸口裸露在外，阿乐对他说：“Jimmy，我好痛，放我下来。”

Jimmy抱住他，脸颊贴住温热的胸肉，闭上眼睛：“你爱我的，对吗？”

接着他要干吕乐。那个小差佬还只会哭，吊在手铐里发着抖，吓几句就不敢说话，噙着眼泪撅着屁股让陌生的阴茎一下一下插进他怯生生的处女屁眼里。

“夹紧。”Jimmy猛拍那只肥屁股。

Jimmy再醒来的时候，天已经黑了，妓女还被他吊在窗前，已经晕了过去。Jimmy也懒得管，没有电话，于是他捋顺头发下楼，对门口保镖说：“我要去总华探长办公室。”

保镖回答他：“现在下班了。”

“我知道。”Jimmy固执地说：“我要在那里等他上班。”

保镖说：“不行。”

“我屌你老母！你谁啊管我去哪里！”Jimmy一拳往他脸上砸，被扭住胳膊推进了屋里。

“晚上不能出门。”那保镖臭着脸说：“明天白天可以出去玩。”

Jimmy住在这里，但所有人都分得清谁才是真正管饭的。他气得七窍生烟，怀疑吕乐该不是专找这些闷葫芦想闷死他。Jimmy像只得了抑郁症的猫，坐回沙发上又拆开一袋猫粮。

15.

阿豪在干他老婆，他俩坐在一块红色的帆附近，把一团麻绳缠得到处都是，声音搞得很大。阿豪要比阿英叫得响，菲菲坐在另一头，闷闷不乐，时不时往那边瞟上一眼，看到身边的阿乐，气得扔下鱼竿走回了船舱内。

阿乐没追上去。

他以前追过很多次，没用。他已经习惯了。

她总是认为阿乐没用。一个男人，不管多有钱，多大的事业和名望，只要他做不了这个事，他就是没用。

菲菲喜欢阿豪，甚至会有意无意地勾引阿豪，但阿豪绝不会干她，因阿乐比女人重要太多。四人的关系如此稳定下来，维持着尴尬的平衡。只是阿豪总担心阿乐二十来年不和任何人上床，会不会憋出什么毛病，四处寻医问药，阿乐被拖去几次后一概拒绝。比起无法勃起，那些怜悯的眼神和一次次反复回忆叙述更让他羞耻，偶尔医生要他除裤展示伤情，阿豪仿佛展示一件残次商品那样展览他，在一旁详细解释，他知道阿豪是无意的，他只是没法面对这些。

阿豪干完老婆，走过来找他钓鱼，带着一身的腥膻味。阿乐颇有些嫌弃，叫他快去洗。

“你那东西没擦干净啊。” 

阿豪大腿上还沾着几滴精液，大大咧咧地张这腿坐在边上抽烟。

“你又不是女仔，害羞啊？”

船上就两个女仔，她们全吃过这玩意，甚至阿乐都吃过。这艘船是他的，船上的人当然也全是他的，无需避嫌。

阿豪果然提了起来：“阿乐仔，你还记得我们小时候第一次跟商船捕鱼那会吗？”

阿乐不想继续：“不记得了。”

“我不信你不记得。”阿豪宣布。

他热情地给阿乐回忆那次的细节。那年他们两个刚刚找到一份工作，在船上做搬运，没几块钱，但包吃包住。阿豪和几个商帮小头领聊上了，搞来一袋粉，磕得晕头转向，回来疯疯癫癫地缠着阿乐要给他吸，一边说以后去卖这些白面粉，赚大钱。阿乐极力抗拒，没防住阿豪蛮力往他脸上撒，吸了一大口。他开始头晕，心跳过高，接着胃痉挛。阿乐干呕了一阵，阿豪扑上来吻了他。阿乐开始发了疯一般回应，他们黏糊糊地吮吸着对方的舌，喘得一塌糊涂，抱在一起狗似的磨蹭。爆发式的性欲击垮了他，他不知道自己叫了什么，射了一次后又再次勃起。阿豪咬着他的嘴唇把阿乐按在船杆上，摸窑姐似的揉捏他的奶，用了很大力，捏得他浑身都好痛，被卡在桅杆上边哀叫边讨饶。阿豪试图干他，掰着两瓣臀肉奋力试图寻找位置插入，因两人全无经验，屁眼狭小，阿豪那家伙又很大，没能塞进去。

那事对阿豪来说大约是个挺好味的回忆。哪家的兄弟没这样亲密地鸡鸡贴鸡鸡蹭过呢。

阿乐见阿豪忽然倒在甲板上，担心他磕过量，爬过去检查。他一靠近，阿豪就发出了没心没肺的鼾声。

那些只是阿豪的前半段记忆。阿乐跪在阿豪身边，试图去擦自己湿漉漉的臀部。他还饥渴着，身体发着酸，发现那个被阿豪气急败坏顶了好久都没进去的地方已经张开了，阿豪留下的精液从尾椎淌下来，凉凉地堆在入口处。阿乐试着用一根手指慢慢往里塞，他的屁股很湿，不是很费力，两根手指也可以，只是不太舒服。

阿乐想：阿豪要是现在想干他，应该已经可以了。

他不知道当时怎么会这样想，大约是被白粉搞昏了头，分不清是哪个位置带来的快感。阿乐无意识地操了自己一会儿，发现有人看见他了，一个粗壮的渔民。背着光，他看不清，也根本不认识，那个人单手拎起他，一边打了个腥臭的酒嗝，把胯下那根巨大的玩意儿随意地插了进来。

这一下阿乐就哭出了声。他不知道这么小的髋部怎么容得下这么大的东西，剩下的记忆里只有巨大的鸡巴和无边无际的喘息声，他被整根阴茎和一只手吊在半空，踩不到地，于是去踩那人的脚，被顶一下就又悬了空。

阿乐一边哭一边喊阿豪的名字。他唯一的兄弟睡得香甜，鼾声如雷地躺在身边。

那人把他压到船檐，按着脖子又操了几下，心满意足地射了阿乐一屁股，又打了个酒嗝，挠着下巴走了。

阿乐趴在那里，把晚餐吐了出来。他试图穿回一地散乱的衣物，走出两步，摔倒在地，爬起来，再一次摔倒，他站都站不起来，哆哆嗦嗦拉好裤子，发现衬衫扣已经被扯掉了。

阿豪还在睡，一边流口水一边砸吧着嘴。

阿乐在他身边躺下，拿手去替阿豪擦口水。他的手抖得厉害，阿豪被骚扰到了，嘟嘟囔囔翻了个身，伸长手臂，把阿乐抱在了怀里。

“赚钱。”他在梦里念了这两个字。

阿乐没同他讲这事，只是第二天露出的胸口和腿上全是青红的指痕，膝盖上绽开两大团淤血。阿豪一头雾水，问他裤子上怎么有血渍，阿乐说昨天摔了，问阿豪借了件长衬衫盖起来。他不知道昨晚是谁干了他，他看谁都好像干了他，那些人都长得没太大区别，一样狰狞而鄙夷的嘴脸，一样打着酒嗝，聚在一起磕药，一样的早射，拎起他像拎一只鸡，或许所有人都知道那件事，都在无声地嘲笑他。

阿乐夹了一晚上精液，不知道要弄出来，只在早上撒尿时，它忽然无声地泄漏，流下大腿。

阿豪在一边问他：“你怎么眼睛那么红？想家啦，才三天，忍忍啦，得一个月呢。”

“我知啦。”阿乐一边掉眼泪一边愤愤地说：“我知。”

现在阿豪又笑嘻嘻地搂住他：“你几天没回去了，才三天啦，你怎么担心家里的猫要死了一样？来来来，进去喝酒，别板着张脸。”


	5. Chapter 5

16.

没有来电。

Jimmy把头梳好，抹上发油，戴上手表，选了套浅墨绿色的西装出了门，他要看球。

乐哥走之前给了他两万，Jimmy分成四份放在兜里。背后有两个人跟着，他进了球场，喊其中一个保镖去买可乐，用一千块问旁边的球迷买了他的外套和球衣，趁着上厕所的时候跑了。

他当然不能去总华探长办公室，以免被抓起来。Jimmy不知道要去哪，绕了很远的路打到的士，他想去找水美丽，还欠她六百块钱呢，现在能翻十倍还她了。

可他要怎么找她才不会被跛豪或吕乐的人发现？

“去油麻地吧。”他捂着脑袋报了个地名，他不知道自己想干什么，看看碟，跳跳舞，或许找个活人打牌，他想念赌场、烟摊、白粉摊、字花摊、私娼寮，又想起全九龙的私人摊位都被吕乐端平了。总之离开那个闷死人的鬼地方。油麻地是颜同的地盘，吕乐的手总不会伸到那里去。

Jimmy在路边乱逛，如今他穿得像个大人物，模样又是个鬼佬，所有人都对他客客气气。他进一家赌场，刚坐下，打算开两把，很意外地见到了一张熟悉的脸。

“乐哥？”

Jimmy踢翻椅子站起，撞开前面的人群，径直往里冲。他绝不是吕乐，Jimmy揪着衣领把那人转过来，脸上肉多了点，一头金发，看起来是个十足的小流氓。

“大哥，你是不是认错人？”那男仔努力在脸上挤出笑容，两只肉呼呼的手挤在胸前，好想把自己挡起来。他这辈子没少被人找麻烦，全因为他长得像吕乐，那些人要真见着了吕乐的人，一个个马屁拍得震天响，私底下操遍他全家。吕乐一上位，多少人的油水落了空，何况油麻地是颜爷的地盘，就算喜欢吕乐，那也不能说。眼前这位白鬼看着就身价不菲，面无表情的Jimmy绝对称不上和善，美貌反而令他更可怖了。

Jimmy轻笑了一声：“进去。”

他把这个小青年推进了厕所隔间。

“不，哥，我不是来卖的，我在铜锣湾有很多人认识的，给点面子吧。”男仔哪里还能不知道怎么回事，他看起来已经要吓哭了，哭是他的一种本领，会哭的人总归活得好一点。Jimmy忽然理解了吕乐养宠物的乐趣，高高在上地决定一个人的命运总是很愉快。他从口袋里掏出一沓钞票，五千，甩在那人脸上。

“这里是九龙。”他说。

“哥，哥，你叫什么，我.....”

Jimmy又掏出一沓，一万，他闭嘴了。

处女屁股操起来也没那么有意思，Jimmy想。一插进去，就有点后悔了，他觉得这个金黄的脑袋大约有两三天没洗了，散发着厨房的油味，疑心这只白屁股也不大干净。Jimmy让他趴好，不想拿手去碰。这二五仔鬼哭狼嚎，鼻涕口水流了一马桶，夹得死紧，搞得Jimmy无法发挥，也跟着一块早泄，全当涨经验。他迟早要干吕乐的，这种玩意儿虽说不能和高贵的吕乐比，也比对着报纸打飞机健康环保。

“你叫什么？”

这男仔光着屁股满地捡钞票时，Jimmy倚在门边点了一支烟。

“.....我叫佐治啊，大哥。”

名字倒是赶时髦。Jimmy的模样阴晴不定，于是佐治不说话了。

他长得同吕乐实在相像，两只大眼睛含着泪，狗似的，一副贱样，趴在地上自下而上看他，Jimmy能想象出乐哥做这个动作是什么模样。可想象毕竟有限，Jimmy因缺失的二十年经验而心存敬畏，他眼中的吕乐很骄矜，当狗也不显卑贱。

“下次见到你时，给我把头发染黑。”

Jimmy见他可怜巴巴地发抖，不禁产生了怜悯，于是作出施舍，留下自己的外套给他，留了自己的电话，告诉他有需要帮忙，但是要说是自己的朋友，多余的一句都别说。

“我请你喝可乐，走吗？”

佐治抬眼看他，又是惶恐又是感激。Jimmy俨然成为了另一个神秘的大人物，一掷千金，身份成迷，令人畏惧。一万块，购买一个人三十年的黑狱生涯，吕乐买过许多人的三十年，小杂种Jimmy仔也养得起九龙一整个底层。只因那些矮小的目光无法穿透他看见他背后更顶层的模样，就像他无法穿透吕乐。他们通通抬不起头。

他知道，这个人永远都忘不了他了。

下午三点，Jimmy搭的士回了家，不看一眼这两个保镖，又坐回沙发。妓女被他推出门赶走了，他看到这妞坐在那里胃口很好地吃大餐就心烦。

这样一闹，他们该给吕乐打小报告了。

果然，Jimmy接到了一个电话。

他从沙发上蹦了起来，话筒一震滚到脚下，又弹到了地上。Jimmy手忙脚乱去捞，整个人都爬到了沙发下，生怕动作一慢，铃声就停止了。

“乐哥！”

对面没人讲话。

他不在乎，就算是责备也没关系。懂事的娼妓都明白这个道理，他被养在这里，不作一作，吕乐怎么会想起他的存在。

“乐哥。”他又问：“你今天回来吗？”

Jimmy想问你是不是不要我了，又怕说出这一句，探长真的不要他了。

“你很着急啊？”

Jimmy的脸色变了。是跛豪。

“豪哥？有什么吩咐啊?”他不敢真和跛豪起冲突，甚至不敢问乐哥在哪里，只讪讪地答应。

跛豪在电话那头说：“做鸡做鸭都要讲分寸。”

只这一句，跛豪挂了电话。

Jimmy看着话筒，两眼发直，他问老妈子：“我昨天拆的那袋猫粮呢？”

17.

Jimmy今天猫粮吃多了，开始吐，吐完又缩回沙发上睡觉。等他迷迷糊糊醒来，天已经黑了，他踢开身上的被子，一看手机，没来电。

乐哥真的不要他了。

他都跑过一次了，还不回来找他。

他觉得自己现在是个废物，他应该回去找爸爸的。每天呆在这里，担心被吕乐抛弃，害怕跛豪突然发难，还有那些无处不在的、伪装微笑的嘴脸。那个老妈子回到家会怎么和她老公儿子形容他？那个被赶走的妓女又会怎么想他？她什么都知道。还有那几个保镖——他在这里连个人都不是。

操，谁给他盖的被子？

“你长肉了，我有把你养胖哦。”

一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，Jimmy喜出望外，被身上的被子绊倒，一脚踩空从沙发上滚了下来。他的乐哥坐在桌边，一身雪白的衬衫，鼻梁上架着副金丝眼镜，正微笑着看他：“小心点。“他拍拍边上的座位：”云吞面吃吗？”

Jimmy从地上绞成一团的被子里钻出，就这样一路往桌边爬，爬到吕乐脚下，伸手一把抱住他的腰，把毛茸茸乱糟糟的脑袋枕在探长大腿上。他抱得很紧，头也不肯抬，吕乐夜间的香水味令他两眼发潮。他怎么都想不明白，自己怎么去搞了其他倒胃口的坏东西。乐哥多好啊，乐哥光可鉴人的皮鞋贴在他的膝边，大腿上长了好些丰满的肉，微凸的腹部贴着他的后脑，好像他缺失了一生的母亲的枕。

原本那些脏兮兮的小孩也很可爱，可他的乐哥太好了。要不是闻惯了吕乐身上的香味，他绝不会闻出别人两天没洗的脑壳油味。

“起来啦。”乐哥声音轻轻柔柔，双手来抱他的脑袋：“不吃就凉了，你还想再吃猫粮啊？”

Jimmy还是把脑袋埋大腿上不肯抬，脊背佝偻着，年轻的身体萎缩起来，把西裤就浸湿了一小块。他的声音软弱地闷在里面：“你养我，又不管我。”

“不是有好多人管着你吗？”

“我和那些人又不亲。”

“先吃饭，好不好？你把它的饭都吃光了。”

“阿乐。”Jimmy抬起脸。

“嗯？”阿乐掏出白手帕来擦他涨潮的双眼，把那把浓密的睫毛细细地擦干净。

“它叫阿乐。”Jimmy眨着眼补充道：“你来晚了，又没有养它，不能换名字了！”

“好，就叫阿乐。”阿乐把Jimmy从他腿上提起来，Jimmy没去桌对面，顺势坐他大腿上了。

“Jimmy仔怎么臭烘烘的？”

阿乐把云吞面从桌对面移了过来，调转勺子的方向，放进Jimmy手里。

“你的猫三天没洗了，当然会臭。你再不来，就变成流浪动物了。”

“对不起。”

Jimmy的瓷勺在碗上磕了一下。他没想过吕乐会对他道歉，就因为自己无聊的小脾气。Jimmy心神动荡，忽然回过头，扣住探长的后颈，很用力地吻了他，就像那天跛豪让他发出缺氧的声音。Jimmy个子比他高，阿乐的头仰得很费劲，口水全流进嘴里。Jimmy小心翼翼地舔干净他的嘴角，像只意乱情迷的猫仔。

“臭烘烘的还来亲我？”阿乐从背后抱住他，下颚磕着男妓削瘦的脊背。

“乐哥嫌弃我啊？”Jimmy咬了一口云吞，还是有点生，但他不在乎。吕乐做什么都是好的，还有几个人能吃到这一口半生的云吞呢？

“是啊。”

Jimmy没让他说后半句，一手抱着探长的后脑，湿漉漉地又来吻他，乐哥很温顺地仰起脸，任由他到处乱舔。

“Jimmy仔，你现在好重。”

“不是你养的吗？”

Jimmy仔一口一个云吞，很快把面吃了个精光。接着他开始胡作非为，在乐哥腿上转了个身，骑在他身上拼命吻他，恨不能把他的舌头咬掉。

“喂......”阿乐推他：“去洗干净，臭猫。”

Jimmy又把嘴撅起来了：“Daddy，你养的，你来洗啊。”

被扔在家里三天还是有好处，阿乐自觉对不起他，百依百顺，脱下西装坐在浴池边给猫仔抹洗发水。Jimmy一手抱着猫，一手提着喷头乱浇，阿乐猝不及防被花洒喷中，只能把眼镜摘了下来。

“Jimmy，别玩了。”

Jimmy半边脸上都是泡沫，冲得不上不下，一甩头就哗哗溅出一片圆形的水花。他的身体还很像个少年，四肢雪白，关节泛着粉色，像个白鬼女孩，只两腿间那玩意又沉又大，彰显他做某些色情职业的天分。

阿乐试图把Jimmy压稳，但这家伙滑不溜手，根本按不住。Jimmy正在废力洗那只叫阿乐的猫，是只金渐层，一身柔软的金毛也被冲得干瘪瘪，可怜巴巴地呜呜叫，Jimmy于是也跟着它喵喵。两只东西全在浴缸里活蹦乱跳地扑腾，Jimmy顶着一脸的洗发水又要来吻他，结结实实蹭了阿乐一嘴泡沫。

“乐哥，乐哥，你都湿了，一起来嘛。”Jimmy发出邀请，开始解他的衬衫扣。阿乐从头到脚都在滴水，头发一缕一缕地耷在额边，白衬衫贴在身上只剩下肉色。

“我不进猫池啊。”阿乐视野模糊，奋力往外吐刚吃下去的泡沫，Jimmy又过来吻他，两手搂着他的后背，不容置疑地将坐在浴缸边的阿乐拖进了浴缸里。

“Jimmy.......”阿乐在水里呛了好几口：“你有没有把猫淹死？”

“不要担心阿乐啦，Daddy~”Jimmy那根玩意已经立了起来，他很不甘心乐哥总是也不硬，仿佛对他毫无性欲，连邀请他“Kiss me”都没有。乐哥从不对他提出任何要求，只负责给他吃穿和大把钞票，真把他当只猫养。一只猫抓破沙发、弄乱衣柜、蹭主人的腿，当然不会被责怪，只要Jimmy不变丑，永远不会被责怪。Jimmy还足够年轻，年轻到吕乐还愿意养他五年十年。

可他想做点什么，吕乐不要他赚钱买的表，不要喝他煮的奶茶。他什么都不会，他只会给吕乐做男人，但这么点事吕乐都不给他做。

“乐哥，我想干你。”他很认真地恳求。

阿乐看着他：“不行。”

Jimmy一下子就焉了，那根气势汹汹的东西都低了头。过了一会儿，他又打起精神，朝阿乐露出一个甜美笑容：“那你要干我吗？”

“她不好吗？你怎么把她赶走了？”

“你说那只鸡？”

“她很有名的，阿豪很喜欢。”吕乐看起来是真的不明白，他努力想弄清楚该怎么养Jimmy：“你想要男人吗？”

Jimmy从水里坐了起来。

“她不好，别的人都不好。我只要你。”

阿乐有些发愣，他从来没想过自己真的重要。娼妓都是这样，他们表现得爱你，只是因为给钱的是你，他们会轻易地对任何有价值的人表现出爱。他们的爱很廉价，只要有吃有喝过得好，就能遍地挥洒。阿乐认为Jimmy只是在电话里对他发挥发嗲的特长，来巩固生活，他愿意做，他也愿意相信，他们把钱色交易做得逼真，让这场戏好看一点。

Jimmy泄气了，不管他怎么说，乐哥总是没有反应的。他干脆一把将探长按在浴缸里，自己又骑了上去。

“蹭一下，好吗？”

反正他是吕乐养的猫，蹭蹭又怎么了，猫就是要发情的，就是麻烦且难养。Jimmy粗鲁地卷起阿乐的白背心，露出那对长势丰饶的胸部时。

一双手握住了他的阴茎。

“我帮你。”阿乐专注地垂着睫毛，试图服侍难养的猫。

Jimmy一点不客气，一下一下把阴茎顶在探长柔软的胸肉上，他想这对奶长得丝毫不忠贞，像极了哺乳众生的模样，怎么会长在处女般的吕乐身上。他这样一个无恶不作的探长，不招妓，无非是看不上外面的东西，就像Jimmy仔已经看不上私娼窑里的咸水妹，那个菲菲到底好在哪里？或者说跛豪好在哪里？

Jimmy的性交带着泄愤，力度越来越大，把那对奶蹭红了一片，它被挤压到凹陷，又肉鼓鼓地包裹它，同他本人一样温柔。因他一身泡沫，Jimmy找不准方向，四处打滑，阿乐努力仰高脸，还是被顶到下巴，只能模模糊糊地小声叫Jimmy轻一点，一边毫无章法地摸那根阴茎。

Jimmy有意把鸡巴往他脸上拍，很爱看阿乐有些畏惧地闭上眼睛偏开脸。他射到了探长的胸口，精液粘在那片泛着红的白肉上，像是漏了奶。Jimmy很自觉地趴上来舔，舔了一嘴精液去吻阿乐，逼他吃下去。

阿乐皱着眉，有些抗拒，却没推开他。

“乐哥。”Jimmy又拿脸来贴这对起伏的乳，乐哥胸腔里满布噪音，他断断续续喘着气，又问Jimmy。

“你没把猫淹死吧？”


	6. Chapter 6

18.

乐哥不能常来，一个成功男士总会同时有老婆和情人，作为情人要讲分寸。乐哥临走前会给他钱，告诉他可以去舞厅，如果寂寞，多叫几个小姐陪他一起打牌。

Jimmy抱着他不放：“乐哥，给我点事做吧？”

“你想做什么？”

“我什么都可以做。”

他能做什么呢？阿乐不想干干净净的Jimmy涉及到贪污和犯罪中去。他收账，阿豪贩毒，这就够了，黑白两道的绞肉机滚进多少活人都无声无息，Jimmy哪边都不该沾。

“我可以像乐哥一样做差佬的！以后有什么事，我可以帮手。”

吕乐实在不需要再多一个差佬，他用两手捧住Jimmy的脸，很心痛地想，抛头露面，会晒黑的，香港那么大的太阳，海风又咸又臭，雪白的Jimmy仔会变成一只皱巴巴的丑猫，长出一身晒斑和烂茧。但阿乐嘴上不是这么说：“差佬要抓贼，同那帮英国佬扯皮，街上的贼手里都有枪，很危险的。我不想天天担心Jimmy仔会不会死在外面。”

要真拿三十万给Jimmy仔买个警司，就会出现利益上的纠葛。赃款要重新分账，他吕乐多出一个人头，就好像故意多捞一份，要是把Jimmy排除在外，又太不拿他当自己人。人情世故阿乐见得太多，人一旦掌权，就会索求无度。Jimmy的可爱源于他的贫穷与自卑，被打压的野心才惹人怜。小性子一旦演变成大脾气，那就倒人胃口了。

何况Jimmy一旦上位，以后他们见面，闲话会飞满整个香港。阿乐经历过大半辈子的闲话，只是Jimmy还年轻，不该因做他的秘密情人被压垮下半生。

阿乐像老母亲一样为他的猫仔考虑，他过去吃过太多苦，于是自作主张替他人规避痛苦。

Jimmy眼巴巴地望着他。

“替我看管这里吧，好不好？”阿乐摸他的头发：“养阿乐也是重大的任务，你要让它快点长胖。”

Jimmy好失望地“嗯”了一声，又不想让阿乐看出失望，于是调整表情，朝他露齿一笑，用力点了点头，重新编造出了一声充满干劲的“嗯”！

“过两天，我带你去澳门玩，好不好？”

“好啊，乐哥。”

Jimmy又攒了点赌马来的钱，加上乐哥之前给的，剩下三万左右，想着这次能给乐哥买块好点的表。四个月了，他身上没有留下任何自己的东西，Jimmy总感到不安。

今天报纸上有一大段关于颜同的新闻，Jimmy心中有了不好的预感。颜同一直想要总华探长的位置，所有人都知道，就像所有人都知道跛豪和肥彪恨不得弄死对方。

19.

阿豪认为这件事十分有趣。他颠着手里的酒瓶，把整一瓶都倒在了地上跪着的男仔头上。

“谁给你的外套？”

“我不知道他叫什么啊.....”佐治吓得讲不清话：“豪哥，一有线索，我会马上通知您的，放我走好不好？”

跛豪朝他一笑，一酒瓶砸在了桌上。碎片擦着佐治的脸四处飞溅，他抱着头嚎啕大哭。

“哭什么啊。”阿豪抓住他后脑一头金黄，用袖子替他擦眼睛，用力很大，擦得佐治拼命往后躲：“笑一笑，来笑一笑，这样就好多了，对不对？”

猜都猜得到怎么回事，这么张脸安在九龙，一晚上拿到一万块和一件三万五的外套，也就只有一个用途。

佐治摆着张扭曲的笑脸求饶：“豪哥，我今天就离开九龙，我回铜锣湾去，一定不惹事。”

“那也不用。”阿豪在沙发上换了个姿势，开了另一瓶酒：“脱衣会不会？”

佐治刚摆出的笑脸又往狗哭发展，既哭又笑，他不明白怎么突然多了这么些看上去不得了的大人物要奸他。他只是来找女朋友的，他想回铜锣湾了。跛豪不是同吕乐关系不错吗，看到自己，不会多少产生点怜爱吗？

佐治脱衣脱得视死如归，阿豪的目光灼灼，在一旁看了会儿，见他露出一身年轻赤裸的白肉，忽然觉得没劲：“得了得了，你去把那小猫仔弄来。”

Jimmy接到佐治的电话，说赌球输钱求自己借点钱救救他时，绝没想到会见到跛豪。一代毒王坐在那里，包厢的灯光昏暗，阴影布满整张脸，只剩下两只发亮的眼睛。

“豪哥。”

Jimmy讪笑。他很确定别人不敢动他，但跛豪不是别人。跛豪就算宰了他，乐哥也没办法。跛豪才是吕乐身边唯一不可或缺的重要人物，Jimmy仔算什么，一只猫而已，伤心几天就过去了。

阿豪正在收听一场球赛，边喝酒边骂娘：“又他妈输了，自从阿瑜那扑街把脚扭了，就他妈没赢过，叫他早点退休吧。你说是不是，是不是啊？”

“是，是，是，豪哥。”一个小小的声音混着哭腔回应。Jimmy在跛豪的鞋边找到了来源，是佐治。

“Jimmy仔，坐。”阿豪终于看见他了，拍了拍身边的位置。

Jimmy看不懂跛豪的表情，坐了过去，规规矩矩地并拢双膝，见豪哥面前的酒杯，很狗腿地给他倒酒。

阿豪把酒杯推给他。

Jimmy看了他一眼，喝空了一杯。

“好孩子。”阿豪给他倒了一杯：“跟阿乐混了这么久，该懂规矩吧。”

“懂，豪哥。”他又喝空了一杯。

“我提醒过你对吧？”阿豪把剩下的整瓶酒推了过去。

佐治跪在阿豪脚边，披着Jimmy留下给他的那件外套，一万块也在，整整齐齐摆在一旁——他根本还没来得及用。Jimmy对他的痛恨又掺杂了点愧疚。那天该请他吃顿好的，再带他去赌两把，否则今天白白死了，还没享过福，也太亏了。

外套下什么都没穿，脑袋还是金色的，脸上肿了好大一个巴掌印，不知是揍过了还是顺道被干过了。Jimmy疑心自己走了没多久 ，当天夜里跛豪就去续摊了，把佐治堵进另一个厕所隔间干一顿。那会儿屁眼软了，操起来没那么生硬，还能琢磨出点味道来。这倒霉鬼来九龙才没几天，鸡巴倒吃了不少。

Jimmy握住酒瓶，没喝，他的骨气在两杯白兰地下肚后冉冉而升，敢跟跛豪叫板了：“你想怎样？”

阿豪这下倒显出些赞赏：“你很想搞阿乐啊？”

Jimmy开始喝那瓶酒，没好气地回他：“你不想啊？”

阿豪笑出了声，把Jimmy瘦弱的脊背拍得震震抖：“好，去干他啊。”他指了指快缩进沙发下的佐治：“给我看看你有没有本事搞阿乐啊。”

“屌，搞就搞。”

怒火加酒意烧昏了Jimmy的头，他怀疑酒里有什么毒品，不过无所谓，没醉也要装醉。他必须干这事，让跛豪开心了，还能救这男仔一命。佐治见他阴着脸走来简直惊恐万分，奋力往更角落里缩。

“豪哥，豪哥，豪哥......”他扒着阿豪的裤脚试图讨饶，被尖头皮鞋一脚踢在脸上，磕了一嘴的血，仰面摔了出去。Jimmy拎着酒瓶，猛的砸碎在墙上。佐治再一次被碎片溅了一脸，捂着脑袋往外逃窜，满地乱爬，他没爬出几步，Jimmy揪着他的头发拖到房间正中央，表演般巡视一圈，一脚踩上他后背，去解自己系太紧的领带。

还没插进去佐治就开始哭，Jimmy觉得很烦，把领带揉成一团塞进了他嘴里。佐治的屁眼果然是被搞松过了，插起来并不费劲，也没有鬼哭狼嚎，他还是像只狗，趴在地上把屁股撅得老高，两腿屈着，没几下就开始浪叫，迷迷瞪瞪地乱扭发骚，一缩一缩地流口水。真贱。Jimmy有点厌恶，琢磨他来之前都被操熟了，还装得一副烈女样。

Jimmy花了几分钟把他操射，然后射在那截凹陷的腰上。他不急不慢地拉好裤链，又抬起一脚在那只白屁股上留了个黑脚印。佐治刚试图爬起又被他踢倒，干脆趴在地上大喘气。

Jimmy整个过程就那么看着跛豪，完事后起身走回原位坐下，开始整理散落的头发。跛豪又将他面前的空杯倒满了。Jimmy把这杯喝空，跛豪满意地拍了拍他裤子里鼓囊囊的一大团。

“这玩意我带走了。”有人把地上一把鼻涕一把眼泪的佐治拎起来。这个小男仔眼睛红红，还依依不舍地盯着桌上那一万块，撇着嘴，心痛得要死。

“豪哥，留他一条命。”

阿豪说：“给你个面子。”

他起身就走，Jimmy仔也跟着站起来，看着他一瘸一拐的背影，突然开口：“豪哥，我想跟你。”

阿豪仿佛没听到，径直走出了门。


	7. Chapter 7

20.

Jimmy试图拖阿乐去跳舞。

“走啦，乐哥。”

“乖，你自己跳。”

“这里是澳门，大家不会都认识你的。”

餐舞会的舞是重点。Jimmy喝醉了酒，跑到舞台上抢了歌女的话筒，于是阿乐叫那些弹琴的改了曲子，剩下的钱买前排的人鼓掌喝彩。他第一次带Jimmy来餐舞会，对外介绍这是新招的秘书，和秘书跳舞当然不像话，何况阿乐不会跳舞，菲菲嫌弃死了。阿豪很会跳，可惜他跛了。

“是慢歌啊。”Jimmy拉着他不松手。

餐桌上没去跳舞的人都在看他，看这个年轻漂亮的小鬼佬冲下舞台，笔直地跑向西装革履的吕乐。

“你找女明星跳吧，那边有梦露，还有斯嘉丽。”

“我只要你。”

Jimmy坚持不懈，俯下身把阿乐整个人从椅子上抱了下来。阿乐只好跟着站起，被男妓往舞池方向拉。Jimmy揽着他的腰，把两边的灯全部关了。

黑暗中谁都看不清，他们占了一个小小的角落，偷偷交换了一个吻。

这是这四个月来唯一一次正大光明的偷情，Jimmy笑起来，感觉自己终于被暴露在了阳光下，他们可以几近平等地相爱。

乐哥确实不会跳舞，Jimmy抱着他傻乎乎地转圈，贴得很近，随时可以够到对方的嘴唇。他们身上有同样的香水，互相环绕包围。

港岛总华探长是他的人。Jimmy想。

“乐哥，我们去上面。”

“你知不知上面是干嘛的？”吕乐问他。

“知啊，吃女明星的，下面吃完上面吃。”

Jimmy拉着乐哥往楼上走，他们随便撞进一间房间内，关上门还能隐约听到音乐，于是抱在一起继续胡乱转圈。

阿乐问他：“你要找女明星上来吗？”

吕乐什么都愿意给他，除了他自己。Jimmy抱着他，昏昏沉沉地呓语：“哪有人比你更明星。”

四周的房间一片狂欢作乱的交媾声，只有这里很安静，Jimmy抱着乐哥往床上倒，阿乐捂住他的耳朵，于是他也去捂阿乐的耳朵。

阿乐贴了过来：“Jimmy，你要是想做事，我捧你当歌星好不好？”

Jimmy说：“歌星要同老板谈心得的，会失身。”

“我同你老板去谈。”

“不行的，乐哥谈，还不如同我先谈，不好失身给别人。”

在床上讲浑话也让Jimmy开心：“一起失身就更亏了，乐哥要听，我现在唱给你听啊。”他开始快乐地边唱边叫床，在阿乐身上乱摸乱蹭，唱的是玫瑰玫瑰我爱你，说歌星在办公室里都要这么唱，不然上台怎么骚得起来。

阿乐狠狠地堵住了他的嘴。

21.

从澳门回来后，乐哥又开始忙碌，四五天才能过夜一次，偶尔回来Jimmy就抱着他亲到嘴唇淤血。阿乐时常捎些东西给Jimmy，猫粮少买了好几袋，换成了三文鱼和鸡胸肉。

那只叫阿乐的猫日渐肥胖，像Jimmy一样开始长小肚腩，他这阵子吃得多，还没有乐哥可以蹭，以至缺少运动。

Jimmy虽然不大喜欢那个叫萍萍的大屁眼妓女，却怕她到处乱说，还是喊她来，买条古董珍珠项链堵她的嘴。

他和萍萍的日常变成抱着猫八卦跛豪平时喜欢干什么，萍萍促狭地拍自己的肥屁股，拉长调说：“和你一样喽。”她还说跛豪现在身边多了个长得好像乐哥的小司机哦。

“他怎么样？”

“看起来过得不错，豪哥老带着他。喂——”她声音又压了下来：“不会又是乐哥的私生子吧？”

她总想着自己也有机会，什么时候也来个私生子，卖给大佬赚他个五十万。

Jimmy老讲跛豪，可没想真见到跛豪，跛豪忽然出现在院子里，还是把他吓得手脚冰凉。更可怕的是，他看到佐治了，那一头金黄的男仔戴着副墨镜站在车边，Jimmy脑子里一片空白。完了。他想。乐哥知道了。

跛豪同阿乐在讲什么，声音挺大，他隔着窗听得清楚。

“早跟你说杀了那狗公，逃去泰国还一直威胁菲菲要钱，搞得菲菲上吊，要不是阿英今天喊她打牌，你老婆就死了啊！”

“是阿英发现的吗？我怎么听说菲菲同你打电话闹自杀，你叫她再说这种话就自己去死？”

“你哪里听来的？阿乐仔，你不信我？菲菲已经决定同你好好过日子了。”

阿乐推开他：“你别再同菲菲讲话，别动她啊！”

“丢，阿乐仔，你是不是搞猫搞昏脑子？回去啊。回去啊，别逃了，像个男人一样。”阿豪长手长脚地把阿乐从门口拉回来，一把抱住：“我们会解决的，好吗？”

阿乐踹了他两脚，一阵拳打脚踢，没能推开，于是在他怀里柔顺下来，两只手漏出阿豪的拥抱，搂住了他的脖子。

“她中意你啊。”他反反复复地说：“她中意你。”

“我来接你，我们回去跟她讲清楚，好吗？”

从这个角度看，跛豪在吻他。跛豪更加高大，能轻易地将吕乐揽进怀里，让他无法逃离——Jimmy想。吕乐从来不会在他面前表露情绪，私事家事一概不谈，神态也很克制，因为自己算不得“有用”。Jimmy只晓得卖弄可爱，永远无法像跛豪那样进入吕乐的私人空间，替他“解决”什么。

四个月同床共枕，Jimmy照旧对吕乐一无所知。二人头一次见面，吕乐到底是出于什么原因带他回家，又跟他回家。一个人再爱一只猫、一条狗、一只鹦鹉，也绝不会对它有什么“可爱”以外的期待。

Jimmy不是那个叫菲菲的女人，没有跛豪这样的朋友。他是个男人，他做不了吕乐的男人。

乐哥迟早都会离开他的。

Jimmy为这个想法心碎，他还这么年轻，已料想到五年后，吕乐一家同跛豪一家出国定居，Jimmy仔还独自呆在这个空空广广的房间，领着每月的救济金，等待某个或许会回来的人。

阿乐回屋，看到Jimmy呆坐在床边，眼眶泛着红，却摆出笑容。

“Jimmy，一会儿我要回去，想吃什么，跟厨房说。”他在柜子上留下一沓钞票，往楼上走。

“好的，乐哥。”Jimmy低低应和一声，忽然在背后说：“乐哥，我真的好中意你。”

阿乐似乎没听到，隔着两条楼梯留下一句：“不要再吃猫粮。”

Jimmy靠在沙发上，对自己说：“好的，乐哥。”

佐治立在门外，已经站得有板有眼，一副合格马仔的架势，看见Jimmy却还有些畏惧。刚才他第一次见活的吕乐，没想到活的吕乐和Jimmy住在一起，不由的更惊吓了。

“把你的嘴合上。”阿豪在边上抽出一支烟。

佐治赶紧闭上了张大的嘴。

“豪哥。”Jimmy递过来一根点燃的火柴，凑到跛豪的烟口：“豪哥，我想跟你。”

阿豪领情地吸了一口，喷出大团烟：“胆子不小，讲这种话，不怕我一枪打死你？”

“豪哥和乐哥不是兄弟嘛，我跟你做事，就是跟乐哥做事。”

阿豪拿一根手指扒拉下墨镜，斜着眼瞧他：“你跟我做事，还想跟阿乐睡，你当阿乐是你老婆啊？”

边上佐治的嘴又张大了。

“豪哥，我不是女人，我二十三岁了，不能一直被养着。乐哥不可能再当二十年探长，我赚二十年钱，以后能帮上他，保护他。”

阿豪两手插回双排西装口袋里，神情冷漠，隔着墨镜观察了他几秒，似乎在判断这话真假，得出的结论是一声嗤笑：“就你？”

Jimmy不动声色地盯着他：“三十年前豪哥也是这样想的吧？”

阿豪忽然把脸贴近，狠狠揪住男妓脑后的卷发，把Jimmy的脑袋从左摇到右，像挑拣一只即将下锅的狗，确认品种，毛色，下锅后是不是全九龙最好吃的狗肉。他又来捏Jimmy的下颚，又把脸从下摇到上。不怪阿乐喜欢，那么大的眼睛，那么多的睫毛，鼻子和下巴尖又俏，一张小狐狸精的脸，能卖个好价钱。

可惜没什么奶，不过胖了能养出来。家伙倒很大，大家都见识过。阿豪隔着裤子捏了把他的裆部，Jimmy哼了一声往后躲，阿豪又去掂量撅起的屁股，挺有分量。

“现在还要跟我？”

“跟。”

阿豪大笑着猛拍Jimmy内弓的脊背：“好，够贱。”说着调头就给了佐治一巴掌：“把你的嘴闭上，想吃雀仔啊？”

“是，是，豪哥。对不起，豪哥。”佐治捂着脸，后退了两步，委委屈屈地把嘴闭上了。

“我不会抢阿乐的人，你自己说服他再来找我。五天后我要去趟美国谈生意，你要是搞定了，我就带你一起去。”

“好的，豪哥。”

阿豪走出几步，又回头猛力拽住了Jimmy的领子，补充了三个字：“搬出来。”

“阿豪，你干嘛吓唬Jimmy？”

阿乐从二楼窗口望下来。阿豪放开了手里的领子，笑嘻嘻同他打招呼：“你那破电话打完了没啊？快点走啦。”


	8. Chapter 8

22.

Jimmy窝在家里收拾东西，发现没什么可收拾。乐哥给他的钱，给他的衣服，他全部整齐放好，只把自己那几条牛仔裤折了起来。Jimmy发现送给佐治的那件跛豪同款又挂在了衣柜里，呆立半晌，想不出乐哥是不是已经知道了。

剩下的钱他给乐哥买了块表，还没送出去，四个月加上他赌赢又赌输的零钱凑来凑去有个十来万，他估摸乐哥手上那块五十万向上，但他攒不到了。这块表放Jimmy身上过分沉重，安在吕乐手腕上就显得轻浮。Jimmy对吕乐的品味有些畏惧，自己见过的好东西不多，不知道乐哥会不会喜欢他喜欢的。

Jimmy下楼喂猫，阿乐已经同他很熟了，且又肥又大只，压得他膝盖疼。

报纸上写的这是什么，廉政公署？什么意思？政府来收钱吗？乐哥好像被调职了，督察？是升了吗？他也看不懂。

乐哥在第三天傍晚回来，给Jimmy带了一台留声机。

“我们可以在家里跳舞。”他背对着Jimmy，弓着身收拾胶片，缩起的薄毛衣下露出一小截白色的腰。他今天穿了件枣红色的毛衣，很是明艳动人。阿乐讲这话的模样有些害羞，仿佛跳舞是件不应言说的秘事：“你喜欢听什么风格？我们明天去音像店里买。”阿乐搞回来好多黑胶唱片，他说年轻时还拿这个追过女仔呢。

那么成功了吗？

好像没有成功。不过不是唱片的问题，是那女孩本来就不中意我。

怎么会有人不中意乐哥啊？

阿乐朝他笑：“你是头一个中意我的啊。”

Jimmy不敢说了，还有两天，晚一点再说吧。他只是出去做事，乐哥和跛豪又是兄弟，以后还能常常见面，乐哥不会介意的。总比去当歌星好，当歌星要失身呢，还要跑大堆夜总会。

老妈子在餐桌上摆好了菜。Jimmy殷勤地跑过去，替两人拉开椅子。

“乐哥怎么愿意陪我跳舞啦，不是很忙吗？”

“不会再那么忙，我都快五十岁了，差不多该申请退休了。”

“乐哥还年轻啦。”

“英国佬那边越来越麻烦，还要我去当帮办，我可管不过来。烂摊子给别人吧。”阿乐转了转吱嘎作响的肩膀，Jimmy立刻绕过半圈餐桌替他敲敲打打。阿乐仰起脸靠在椅背上朝他笑：“Jimmy仔对我真好。”

“乐哥，我看报纸上写着颜同要升职总探长了。”

“是啊，就让他当嘛。我都当腻了，那老头天天盯着我，憋了十几年了，四大探长，就他没当过总探，再不当就得进棺材当了，死不瞑目多可怜啊，我照顾照顾老人家。”Jimmy很少见阿乐这么刻薄的模样，觉出可爱。

“别提那老王八了。”阿乐支起筷子：“你中意那个男仔吗？”

Jimmy这些天一直因为跛豪的事提着心吊着胆，经这一问，心脏跳到喉咙口：“乐哥在讲边个？”

“那个黄头发的男仔。”

来了。Jimmy做好受训的准备，握着两只拳头低头看桌上的碗，像条做错事的狗。阿乐给他夹了片鱼肉。

“你那天一直在看他。你要是喜欢，我同阿豪讲一声，送你给。”他的语调很温柔。

Jimmy撇着嘴，心一下软了：“我看他，只是因为他长得同你像，乐哥。”

“是啊，他很像我年轻的时候，长成这样也蛮可怜的，阿豪说他来油麻地没几天，一直被欺负，看来颜同有够讨厌我。”

他为什么不问？为什么好像不在乎？为什么要这么好？为什么这么宽容？

“乐哥，你没有想过我只属于你一个？”

阿乐惊奇一个小娼妓会问这种问题，他们最不懂忠贞。他很坦然地说：“我也不会属于你一个啊。”阿乐的手跨过一条清蒸鱼、一只龙虾、一盘牛的尸体，来摸Jimmy的头：“不要想太多，想要什么告诉我。”

“我要你。”Jimmy咬得牙酸，毫无意识地耍起小性子，把筷子一扔，两手缩到了桌下，是幼儿罢食的架势：“谁要那个男仔啊。”

“Jimmy。”阿乐笑了起来，拿筷子敲敲他的碗沿：“吃饭。”

Jimmy不肯拿筷子，阿乐用刀划开蛋壳，在嫩蛋黄上洒了点盐和胡椒，拿来堵男妓的嘴。Jimmy一口吞下，鼓鼓囊囊地一通咀嚼。

“我都吃胖了。”Jimmy起身，一路小跑到墙边的柜子上，打开留声机，又扭着屁股跑回来拉阿乐：“跳舞吧，乐哥，陪我跳舞。”

他已然有了丰富的经验对付吕乐，不肯，就俯身去托他的膝盖，把人从椅子上抱下来。总华探长这么端庄体面的人绝不会摔到地上去，自然跟他走了。

Jimmy哪里会跳什么正规的拉丁和探戈，他是野路子，舞厅里随便看看学学，甩出的胳膊随性变样，不伦不类。好在他四肢长而敏捷，长势俏丽，做什么都好看。他拉着乐哥乱跑，吕乐跟不上他，踩了几次脚，求Jimmy停下来，因那无处不在的电话铃已经夹在音乐中响了好长一会儿。吕乐不能像他这样作怪，年纪大了，老美人自觉松弛丑陋，跑跑跳跳多出洋相。Jimmy眼前晃动着那扇大窗，乐滋滋地想把乐哥吊上去，做成一盆吊兰，每天在窗前干他，浇浇水，让他哪儿都去不成。

“别去，乐哥。”Jimmy将他压倒在沙发上，从屁股后头把手铐掏了出来。冰凉的金属一贴上手腕，阿乐清醒过来。

“Jimmy仔，你做乜啊？”

Jimmy认真地把乐哥的右手和自己的左手拷在一起：“一接电话，你又要回去了。”

阿乐有些无奈：“别闹，把钥匙给我。”

Jimmy想，反正也是最后一次。阿乐的头发有些白了，梳得再亮也泛灰，笑起来眼角带出一大片细纹，嘴唇干燥，锁骨突出，脸上长了斑点，半圆的奶显出纺锤形的下垂。Jimmy没见过老美人年轻时的容颜，臆想他一定有个鲜亮富饶的身体，每寸皮肤都彰显虚荣。可Jimmy中意的乐哥就是微微腐朽、凋零着的，好像被什么摧毁过却顽强苟存着，他不期待任何东西盛开，盛开的佐治再过多少年也不会枯萎成吕乐。

他又去吻乐哥干枯的嘴唇，抚摸胸前两团温软的圆形肉块。阿乐对他的猫随地发情很是头疼，安抚地一下一下摸Jimmy的头发。

Jimmy不受安抚，专注地解乐哥的腰带，膝盖卡在他双腿之间，不让他起身。

不行。

“为什么不行？”他问。

“你现在是一点都不怕我了？”阿乐看着他。菲菲那样的眼神，他绝不会再经历一次了。至少现在的吕乐在Jimmy眼里还是完美的，不是一个因生理缺陷、被老婆厌弃才来包养男仔寻求安慰的可怜老头。

Jimmy的动作停了下来，他沮丧地坐在沙发上，总华探长永远能让他畏惧。阿乐那只戴着手铐的手环住了男妓的阴茎，接着是另一只手，他缓缓坐起，把Jimmy按坐在沙发上。

他的男孩十分无措地看吕乐俯下身，腰节塌陷，那只夹着灰的头颅贴近，嘴唇覆上了阴茎。阿乐不擅长做这种事，只是伸出粉红舌尖一下一下小心翼翼地舔它，像另一种安抚。

Jimmy两手捧住乐哥的脸，被幸福洞穿了，嗑药也不会比这更像做梦。Jimmy开始用力地吻他。明天吧，明天再说，还有最后一夜。

23.

Jimmy还是没能同乐哥过最后一晚，八点钟的一个电话把他喊了出去。乐哥在沙发上穿衣服，Jimmy靠过来抱住他。

“Jimmy仔乖乖睡觉，明早我就会回来。”

“乐哥。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他笑笑：“注意安全。”

乐哥一走，他开始收拾行李。他有些做不到当面告别，可后天要去美国了，得好几天呢，他又想留着再见乐哥一面。万一乐哥退休了，搬去别的国家，那可能得几个月见不到了。因他识英文，又懂社交，豪哥可能分他美国的产业做，自己有了好的事业发展，乐哥一定会替他高兴的吧。

于是Jimmy躺回床上，半梦半醒地看了一夜天花板。第二天八点，他起床，拨通了豪哥留下的司机电话，提了个小箱子，打算出门。

Jimmy出门就撞见了阿乐。

今天天气不错，阿乐在明亮的阳光下变得年轻而纯粹。他没有换掉那件红毛衣，想必是昨夜停留在谁家里没回。红色衬着他白的皮肤，显出眉眼鲜艳浓郁。阿乐走了过来，军人的身形挺拔，步态倨傲。

“Jimmy仔，你要出去玩啊？为什么带着个箱子，让司机送你过去。”

Jimmy望着他。

“乐哥，我以后不会来这里住了，豪哥那边比较忙。”

阿乐有一分钟没做出反应，好像没听懂这句话，过了一会儿才问。

“你跟阿豪做事啊？”他的语气听起来很平静，表情也没有太大的起伏，但乐哥一直不在他面前表露情绪。Jimmy琢磨不出，放心下来。乐哥一定会替他高兴的。

“是啊，我以后同豪哥做事了。”说出这句话，他如释重负 ，彻底抛下了过去那些担心被遗弃的日子。

“我怎么一点都不知道。”阿乐开玩笑似的，朝Jimmy微微抿嘴，摆出一个温柔的笑容。

“豪哥后天不是要去趟美国嘛，我要跟他一起过去，所以我得把行李收拾一下，你自己保重啊，乐哥。”

阿乐笑得眼角蔓开的一大片褶皱，没入灰白的鬓角。他柔声问道：“我对你不好吗？”

Jimmy不知道该怎样回答。乐哥多好啊，一点苦都不让他受。

“好啊，乐哥对我很好，我想做点事嘛。我这么年轻，要多吃点苦头，长长见识，不好一直让乐哥罩着。”他没办法再继续这样看乐哥了，于是提着箱子往外走。

阿乐在背后沉默地注视了他几秒，忽然说：“你同阿豪做事，也不用走的，我有车每天送你。”

“不用麻烦啦，豪哥说会送我辆车。”

阿乐追问道：“你还会回来的吧，这里的钥匙，你还拿着吗？”

“乐哥，钥匙放在客厅桌上了。”

阿乐追上来几步，拉住Jimmy的衣袖，从皮包里掏出钥匙给他，他的动作太急，钥匙和几份文件全掉在了地上，蹲下身去捡。Jimmy看乐哥在地上蜷缩着年长的脊骨，佝偻成小小的一团，忽然一阵心痛，立刻屈膝跪地帮他去捡文件，让自己更矮小一点。

阿乐的手举在那里：“你拿着吧，如果遇到什么困难....你不是.....”

他想说你不是说中意我吗？但他说不出口。三十年了，他怎么还要低声下气地挽留谁，求谁呆在他身边，不要再离开他。他一直不信命，但他吕乐这么老了，病好不了，也已经不美了，说不出什么中听的话。

他想起Jimmy第一次见面穿的那件外套，阿豪那阵子也很爱穿，是不是本来就是自己抢了别人的东西，是阿豪在施舍他？怎么会这样呢？九龙那么大，他怎么找不到一个和阿豪没有关系的人呢？

Jimmy低着头，不敢看他。阿乐抓过小男妓的手，把钥匙塞进他手里。想着日后要是混不好，也有地方可回，那个臭烘烘的破租屋，怎么能让猫仔接着住。

Jimmy接受了：“谢谢乐哥。”

阿乐又在脸上挂出最体面的微笑，外头人人喊他笑面虎，见他笑，总不会发生什么好事。

“Jimmy，想吃云吞面吗？”

这已经是他能说出的最接近挽留的话了。

“不吃了。”Jimmy挠了挠头，改不了这个习惯：“乐哥，其实你没把云吞煮熟。”

阿乐“哦”了一声，慢慢站了起来：“抱歉，我平时不怎么下厨。”

以前他和阿豪没好东西吃，什么都不挑。结婚后菲菲嫌他把面皮煮得烂了，吃一口就扔，所以阿乐也没煮过几次。讨人喜欢是很难的，他总是做不好。

这个年轻美丽又没心没肺的Jimmy仔也在冲他笑，露出一小排白牙：“谢谢乐哥照顾我这么久 。”他抬手想过来抱抱乐哥，阿乐不着痕迹地后退了一步。

“那你照顾好自己，多跟阿豪学学。”

阿乐又后退了一步，保持礼貌的距离。

“乐哥。”Jimmy非常郑重地凝视着他，忽然说：“我真的好中意你。”

Jimmy说过好多好多次这句话，但吕乐从未回应过，此刻他们面对面平等地交流，吕乐站在那里，一如既往地微笑，坐落出一个永远温柔的剪影。

“谢谢你。”阿乐说：“我很开心。”

阿乐慢慢转过身，往回走。他的腰背已经不太直了，这些年没了年轻时那股搏命的拼劲，显出苍老的模样。阳光也很刺眼，他双眼作痛，都快看不清东西了。

Jimmy在背后对他用力鞠了个躬，提着箱子走出大门。他坐上车，看着握在掌心里的钥匙：“去找豪哥。”

他总是要回来的，管他什么廉政公署，过几年，他就能保护乐哥了。

阿乐关上门，坐回沙发。那只Jimmy起名阿乐的猫在桌边爬来爬去。大多数时间它都是Jimmy养着的，同自己不算熟，不会主动靠近。

这里没有别人，于是他不用费劲地挺着脊背保持微笑。阿乐蜷曲膝盖把自己缩在沙发上，注视着它，对它说：“阿乐仔，你看，没有人会中意你的。”

猫爬累了，快乐而倦怠地找了个地方睡觉，仿佛今天和过去的每一个早晨一样美好。

24.

阿乐也想收拾点东西，却不知道该收拾什么。这里的所有东西都是买给Jimmy的，但Jimmy大概真的不想领自己一点情，一样都没带走。三十几张唱片很整齐地排在碟片柜里，柜子刚做的，留声机也很亮，昨晚才擦过，搬了新位置。

所有衣服都在柜子里，四十几双鞋，其中好一些Jimmy只在店面里当着他的面蹦蹦跳跳踩过一脚，再也没穿过。Jimmy带走了来时的几条牛仔裤，还有那件同阿豪一个款式的外套。

阿乐想，是不是Jimmy根本不喜欢自己买的衣服，只是不敢说？

菲菲见过阿乐年轻废柴的衰样，根本不怕他，才大大咧咧什么都说，Jimmy不一样。一个小小的男妓，不学会装浓情蜜意，多说几句“中意你”，怎么同老男人相处。日子要过下去，总得学会骗自己。

一开始也没问Jimmy愿不愿意，就把人养到这里来了。

Jimmy被逼着吃自己做的生云吞，大约也只为了不扫他的兴。真是对不住，不知道Jimmy平时同他睡觉是不是好害怕，总华探长那么可怕，年纪又大那么许多，得罪不来的。他也不是真的想吓唬猫仔，他想他开心的。他只是没想过，以前他拼命抵抗的、羞辱他的每一句话，竟然全是真的。谭刚说得对，他真的是个大扑街，真的好讨人厌。

到这个年纪，他已经没力气抵抗了。

Jimmy一走，三层高的房子空得吓人，又太安静，他没法住。不想回家，菲菲又不想见他。阿乐心里盘算，他在整个港岛有十几处房，此时却不知道该住哪里，好像哪里都不欢迎他。

下楼时阿妈又端出了一桌菜，她以为Jimmy只是出去玩了。阿乐笑了笑，原来每天的菜都这么多，Jimmy可真能吃。

“你自己吃吧。”他嘱咐老妈子以后不用每天来了，定期打扫，喂猫。

阿乐走过客厅，忽然想起Jimmy仔给他买的那只表藏在储物柜里，打开柜门拿出来，发现上方还有个黑丝绒盒子，里头是只新的表，还是金色，里头塞了张小纸条，上面写了行奇丑无比的字——Jimmy仔送给亲爱的乐哥。

阿乐笑了起来。Jimmy的字就是这么丑，晚上趴在床头柜前研究赌马的号码，屁股撅得老高，鬼画符一样描出一张趋势图，也没人看得懂，他自己倒很开心，像即将一夜暴富那样在床上瞎蹦，结果第二天输光光，还不敢同他讲，是阿乐看他郁郁寡欢去查出来的。

阿乐摸了摸表盘，抬起手，打开窗，一把扔进了花坛里。

他整了整衣领，走出门，几步之后又走回来，去花坛里找那只表。春天的花园长势太好，他跪在花坛里找了好一会儿，红红绿绿里再亮的铂金也被轻易淹没，好在表的质量不错，没摔坏，只是表盘被碎石刮花了一道。阿乐用手帕擦了擦，拆下原先的表，戴上了手腕。长度正好，他戴表通常要把表带截短一点，Jimmy一定是晚上偷偷量过了。

阿乐哪个家都没回，一路把车开到了办公室，迷迷糊糊地趴在办公桌上睡了一宿，第二天秘书敲门，很惊讶地发现探长在里头，似乎有些发烧。果然是老了。

“我带您去看病吧。”

阿乐说一会儿自己去。审讯室还在审人，要一个二五仔顶九宗抢劫案，死活不肯。猪油仔跑路后，他手下又没了太机灵的人，阿乐走了进去，在他面前甩下两万块钞票。

“你的腿，和你妻儿的日子，你自己选。”

吕探长已经好几年不管这些杂事，审讯室一年到头不进一次，所有人都退避三舍，看着他。

那人立刻谄媚地冲探长笑起来，说我认我认，探长我出来以后能不能跟你混。阿乐倒有些怅然了，他原本指望这人骨头硬点，打他一顿，现在反倒没理由打他了。

不过笑面虎打人需要什么理由？

于是阿乐狠狠给了他两巴掌，把这人打翻在钞票上，皮鞋踏上他胯间的玩意。阿乐笑了起来：“贱格。”

临走之前他对审讯室里的探员亲切地交代：“这么点事都干不好，明天自己申请换上制服，别再来了。”

阿乐没听身后的哀求，他扔下手套，走出审讯室，坐回办公桌前，两条腿架在蹲下的秘书膝盖上，点燃一支烟，差手下给自己买下一间小一点的租屋。普通的房子就好，边上有人，能听到人的声音，下楼有小贩叫卖和街坊吵架，从窗边能看到小孩踢毽子，就像Jimmy以前住的那个地方，这样就不会觉得孤独了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然年代不同但舞曲请参考刘美君的【最后一夜】食用。


	9. Chapter 9

25.

Jimmy问豪哥要了佐治，跛豪一句话也没说，直接扔给了他，像是对他离开吕乐的褒奖。没了一个乐哥，就有一个佐治。佐治畏畏缩缩，笑容堆得能称斤甩卖，又低下头，藏进角落，装不存在。

不过他叫床的声音又响又脆，动不动就哭，眼泪流得比屁股里的水还多，扭得又像只鸡，也不知道在哭什么。好像哭一哭，就显得坚贞，是别人强奸他了。

留在美国的没几个人。Jimmy对干他的兴致不高，但也不喜欢洋妞，每次见他一脸哭笑交加，才生出点乐趣。

“怕我啊？”

“没有，Jimmy哥。”

“过来。”

“好的，Jimmy哥。”他挪了两步，又停住。

Jimmy有点烦了，一把掐住佐治的脖子：“我没有要干你。”

“我知，我知，Jimmy哥中意乐哥嘛。”他的金色脑袋钻进肩膀，生怕说错一句话。

Jimmy从鼻子里哼出了一口气：“你又知了？”

佐治非常识趣地立即改口：“我不知，我不知，我乱讲，Jimmy哥当我放屁吧。”

Jimmy感到无趣极了，现在看看他同乐哥真是一点都不像：“你来九龙找女朋友，找到要回铜锣湾啊？”

“是啊，Jimmy哥。”

“我帮你找啊。”Jimmy说。他想起第一次见面，乐哥也这样同他讲过。施恩多容易。吕乐随口一说，转头就忘，同今天的自己一样，徒留求助者保留着最后的殷殷期翼。Jimmy补充了一句：“早点找到，早点滚蛋啦，衰仔。 ”

26.

“吕老总，这几天这么冻，你还在办公室睡？我看你状态不好，前阵子是不是没吃药啊？”

阿乐支着脑袋，嘴唇微微上撅，对私人医生的话心不在焉。

“我没吃啊，我又没病。”

“不是治那里的药啦。”

阿乐反应过来：“前阵子我很开心嘛。”

“这就又恶化了，不要松懈啊。按时吃药，注意休息，别想东想西的。”

“吃药怎么会让人开心啊，这个丸仔比白粉厉害？”阿乐掂量着手里的小药瓶，做生意的头脑又活络起来，心想可以找阿豪来改改配方。不过最近太危险了，不能在香港卖。

“不能卖的，这东西叫丙咪嗪，普通人吃不来的，总之乖乖吃药啦。”医生无奈道：“你为什么不开心啊？发生了什么事？”

“也没什么，就丢了一只猫。”

“一只猫，吕老总一定很中意它吧？”

阿乐在屋里东看西看，盯着挂历上的白鬼女明星一头油亮的卷发：“也还好吧，只养了四个月。”

“你不要太难过啦，猫不亲人的，别说四个月，四年都会跑。”

“这样啊。”他笑了，两眼弯弯，用了种轻松而懊恼的俏皮语气，像不小心砸碎了一只花瓶：“我不知啊，以前没养过，那只猫看起来真的好中意我，我当真了嘛。”

“这些东西都没有心的。”医生的话多起来，一阵絮絮叨叨：“我老婆也中意养猫，外面捡来，养了八年啊，她好宝贝的。一天没关窗，它就跑了，我老婆找了好久，后来发现它在一家餐厅外面翻垃圾，脏兮兮的，又没东西吃，这样都不回来。它就是想跑。”

“那看来是我错了。”阿乐靠回椅背上，一条腿架上另一条腿。

医生热情地推荐：“吕老总可以养狗啊，狗不会乱跑的，一辈子跟着你，不会找第二个主人的。”

阿乐不知怎么想起阿豪，又笑起来。阿豪最热衷狗肉火锅，养狗肯定会被他吃了。不过阿豪倒是会一辈子跟着他，这么多年了，不管发生什么，也只有阿豪一直在。

“那要是我死了，狗会不会很伤心啊？”

医生扔下一句：“人都死了，管狗做乜啊。它该的。”

医生离开后，阿乐开车回了新家，这几天住的这个地方，他很满意，每天早晨能看到猫狗在街上打架，小孩飞起一脚把球踢进谁家窗里，被爹妈一通臭骂。他和阿豪以前也老砸别人玻璃窗，没少挨打。阿豪跑得比他快，阿乐总要多挨好几下。

这一天早餐下楼后，他在街边看到一个倒在地上的女人，边上有个男仔抱着她撕心裂肺地喊救命，大多数人避之不及，偶有人过去看一眼，说两句也走了。

司机见吕探长注意到了，说自己过去看看。

“我去吧。”

放在以前他绝对不管这些破事，贱命死了活了，对谁都没有影响。可今天他不知怎么就好在意，他想自己果然是老了，开始听一种哭声刺耳，猫猫狗狗的死都会轻易让他心碎。阿乐走近，蹲下，觉出女人有些眼熟。不过此时也没有时间浪费，他指挥司机把她搬上车，送去医院。

“我叫吕乐。”他对男仔那么说。那男孩整个呆住了，跟着上了车。

“你妈妈怎么了？”

“我妈妈一直身体不好，今天被楼上乱扔的一只花盆砸破头，一直在抽搐。”他很沮丧，却没有哭，一张嘴闭得紧紧，一副顽抗的模样。

阿乐随意地说了一句：“你查出来砸花盆的是谁，我帮你处理他。”

男仔“嗯”了一声：“谢谢探长。”

吕乐的一点施恩在大多数人眼里宛如天神下凡，他们在他面前感恩戴德，但真到了吕乐身边，受了好处，却没一个忠心的。

那个女人被推进急救室，阿乐嘱咐了护士几句，打算先离开，回头看到男仔站在急救室门口一动不动。

阿乐停了下来：“你叫什么名？”

男仔说：“小贤。”

他这么说，就是没有爸爸，只剩一个母亲给的乳名。很快这个母亲也要没了。

阿乐这阵子不大想见阿豪，主要是不想在那里看到Jimmy，到家才意识到他也不可能见到Jimmy，猫仔被留在美国对接毒线了，可能得大半个月才能回来，回来几天又得过去。阿英和菲菲在客厅看阿豪新买回来养的变色蜥蜴，见了他，菲菲也不理睬，倒是阿英同他招呼，倒茶过来。阿豪还穿着睡衣赖在床上抽烟，一见阿乐就拍着床挪出一半要他躺过来，说Jimmy很能干，是阿乐仔教得好。

阿乐没上床，只是笑笑，在一旁坐下：“你喜欢就好。”

他拿两根手指摸口袋里的小药瓶。

“阿豪，我打算退休了。”

“不是吧？你屌那帮英国佬做什么啊，底下一大堆的探员要饭，我们都等你主持大局，这样你就龟缩了？”

“他们连我的钱都不收了，这次是认真的。”阿乐看着他：“阿豪，收山吧，我们已经称霸太久了，跟我一起走吧。”

“乐哥身家厚了，胆子倒是小了。现在所有人都怕了，正是我们的机会啊，一口气统一四大毒档，变成我陈志豪一个人的王国。”阿豪哈哈大笑着搂住他的肩膀，硬是把阿乐给拖上了床：“一会儿一起吃午饭啊，到时候聊。”

“不吃了，我有事。”

他不能同阿豪呆太久，看见阿豪就自觉卑劣可耻，想问Jimmy的事，想责问阿豪，又自认没有立场。是他吕乐不讨人喜欢，从小就这样，怎么能怪阿豪招人爱呢。

阿豪帮了他这么多，花八十万买他上位，老婆也是阿豪帮他追来的，喜欢阿豪不是很正常吗？他该习惯了，而不是像个八婆一样斤斤计较。

阿乐探手进口袋又摸了摸小药瓶，感到安心了一点。他开车回了医院，那个女人已经不行了，男仔坐在妈妈身边。阿乐也走了过去，终于有时间仔细端详那一丝熟悉。

那女人见到他，忽然有了点反应，睫毛抖了抖。

她似乎要告诉他什么，没能发出声音，两瓣嘴唇发着抖。

他却看懂了。

“阿乐。”

他忽然认了出来，阿霞 ，以前住在隔壁那个女孩子，扎着两个麻花辫，穿着条棉布蓝裙子，他们偷偷地啵过嘴，后来她阿妈改嫁，整家搬走了。太久了，他早就忘了，她竟然还记得他。

阿乐坐到她身边，握住女人那两只手，对她露出笑容。

“是啊，我是阿乐。”

阿霞在当天下午两点的时候过世了。孤零零的男孩站在床边，签下一张单子。不够钱葬妈妈。他还是没有哭，倔强地抿着嘴，一脸不认命的表情。

吕乐以前也是这样，凭着一股上位的信念，他就能无恶不作，不择手段。

他等着男孩说点什么，阿乐不信他妈妈没同他说过两人过去的事，他可以要求点什么，探长又不缺钱，会补偿的。但这个男孩一句话都不说，仿佛根本不知道眼前这个大人物是改变他命运的绝佳机会。这股要命的自尊，阿乐也很熟悉，他曾经觉得尊严比什么都重要。

阿乐站在病床边，等了一会儿，转向男仔，很郑重地对他说：“我会厚葬你妈妈。你有其他的家人吗？我会接过来安顿好。”

男仔摇了摇头。

阿乐咬住嘴唇，似乎想说什么，又吞回去，在喉咙里反复翻滚。最终他蹲低到男仔面前，将自己缩小，注视着男孩，过了好一会儿才开口：“小贤，你愿意当我的儿子吗？跟我姓，我会养你，让你念书。” 阿乐调整措辞重复了一遍，几近恳求，声音都有些发抖。

“你不要怕我。不愿意就告诉我，我还是会葬好你妈妈，我不会逼你的。”

阿乐的眼里溢满期待，心里却惶惶不安。他没有吓到他吧？没有逼迫他吧？小贤会不会不中意他这样的爸爸，毕竟吕乐臭名远扬，不知道结过多少仇。但他真的很想留下点什么，在别人的生命里留下点值得重视的痕迹，他想要有人能接受他的爱意。不用回报，不用爱他，接受就行。

男仔看着他，点了点头。

阿乐笑了起来，感到被幸福环绕。他伸出手想抱抱小贤，又不敢这样碰他。对Jimmy做过的一切动作，他都谨慎考虑，以免无意间造成威压：“可以吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

小贤张开双臂，主动抱住了他。

“阿爸。”他说。

小贤身上带着所有广东港口来的穷孩子从母胎中诞生的咸鱼和番薯味，像一团随性混杂的廉价食物，油腻腻地充斥着单纯的快乐。阿乐拥住了男孩，望着窗外明媚的阳光，在小贤肩上特别丢脸地哭湿了一小块，于是笨手笨脚地拿手帕擦他的衬衫：“谢谢你，贤仔。”

阿乐重新忙碌起来，给贤仔安排了学校念书，找了地方住。不过在这里念不来太久，阿乐打算申请退休，以后带带孩子学学做饭，把云吞煮熟一点。廉政公署来势汹汹，他得考虑搬去国外，慢慢把资产转移，小贤今年十五岁，必须早点学英文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个记录备份：  
> 陈志豪、吕乐、菲菲、阿英、猪油仔、谭刚人设出自【O记三合会档案】  
> Jimmy、水美丽、小伶玉人设出自【花街时代】  
> 佐治出自【古惑女】  
> 肥彪、阿媚人设出自【跛豪】  
> “笑面虎”外号出自【四大探长】  
> 颜同、贤仔人设出自【五亿探长雷洛】，不过贤仔的年纪是按【跛豪】时间线来的，并且这里肯定不叫雷用贤，可以找吕颂贤饰演（不是）


	10. Chapter 10

Jimmy掏出钥匙开了门，室内的低温扑面而来，里面阴沉沉，没有光，没有人气，偌大的楼里暗无天日，连猫也没有。

他才离开一个月，乐哥不在这里住了吗？

他又挠起头发，哎呀，乐哥有老婆啊。

楼上的东西都在，他的衣服，乐哥的衣服，什么都没动，好像他才离开一天，乐哥把留声机搬进家里，有些害羞地告诉Jimmy以后可以在家里一起跳舞。那些唱片排得同他离开的那天一样，他们只听了一张，舞还没跳完一支。

放在最前面的唱片是【Somke Gets in your eyes】，豪哥说起过以前的事，乐哥是不会同他讲这些细节的。Jimmy打开留声机，坐在沙发上听了一会儿，出了门。

去美国之前他同水美丽告别，结果被臭骂一顿赶出屋子，也懒得再去见这疯女人。晚上豪哥说要给他办个宴会接风，到时候肯定能见到乐哥。

Jimmy拉着去佐治买衫，以免丢他和豪哥的脸。佐治不太愿意，推三阻四地被他骂了出来。Jimmy自然地走了吕乐当初替他置办行头的那条街，昂首挺胸，仿佛一个崭新的吕乐被继承。他见到一头泛灰的头发，有人蹲在冰淇淋摊前，拿手帕擦一个男仔嘴边的冰淇淋。那个身形，Jimmy一眼就认了出来。吕乐做这件小事很专注，他也曾经专注地给Jimmy打领带，仿佛在对抗一些细小的敌人。Jimmy很爱看他认真的模样，权势与金钱才能打造出如此对立的迷人。

佐治啜着瓶橘子汽水往前走，跨出两步见Jimmy没动，又倒退回来，顺着Jimmy的视线往前看，恍然大悟：“这不是吕老总吗！”

这一句声音不轻，吕乐被惊动了。他面对男孩的笑容在转过脸之后冷却下来，又重新凝固，慢慢站起身，把男孩挡了一小半到身后。

那个男仔的打扮完全是吕乐风格，棕色的短裤、小衬衫、盖住臀部的西装和裹在小腿上带着暗条的长袜，Jimmy能想象到乐哥是怎样给他挑衣服，替他调整佩戴贝雷帽的方位。

佐治麻溜摸出兜里的烟递上：“乐哥，你好，你好，我叫佐治，之前在豪哥身边见过一面，我从小就好仰慕乐哥。”

阿乐的视线转到佐治身上，嘴角又扬了一点：“我记得你。”他推开佐治过分殷勤的手：“不能在孩子面前抽烟。”

佐治见风使舵，迅速接上马屁：“是我不对，不该抽烟。乐哥，孩子叫什么啊，长得真可爱，和乐哥简直一模一样。”

Jimmy恨不得把这二五仔拍到海里去，上前几步提着佐治的夹克后领拎了回来：“乐哥。”

阿乐朝他点头：“回来啦。”

“今天刚回来。乐哥，我一回来就去找你了，你搬走了吗？”

“嗯。”

他们如今生疏了，吕乐对Jimmy和佐治一视同仁，只当他们是跛豪的手下，打个照面就要走。Jimmy盯着他的身后的男仔，噼里啪啦的气泡直往喉咙外冒，实在憋不住。

“乐哥，他会不会太小了？看起来才十几岁啊。”

阿乐消化了一会儿才听懂Jimmy什么意思，笑容还僵着，脸上的血色瞬间消褪。

“小贤是我的儿子。”

Jimmy确定吕乐没有儿子，嬉皮笑脸地回了句俏皮话。

“乐哥，都叫daddy，我不也是你的崽吗？”

阿乐朝他露出一个没什么笑意的笑容：“你不是说不中意佐治吗？怎么跟了阿豪就把人要过来了？”

也没什么好问，他已经意识到Jimmy不是不想要，只是不想要他给的东西。

阿乐转头去看小贤，把男孩的手捏得很紧。

“乐哥，不是你想的那样。我在美国缺个人手，豪哥给我的，过一阵子，他就回铜锣湾了。”

佐治的嘴张大了一半，又自动闭合，绕了小半圈撤开几步远离战场，他躲到鞋店门口，小贤把手里吃了一半的冰淇淋递给了他。佐治有些受宠若惊地朝他绽开一个傻笑。

见吕乐没什么回话的意思，Jimmy赶紧脱离这个危机四伏的话题：“豪哥晚上办宴会，乐哥，你会来的吧？”

“我不来。”

Jimmy一下子漏了气。吕乐甚至懒得告诉他理由，他们第一次在宴会上见面，乐哥还不认识他时，才会用上如此冷漠的态度，Jimmy腆着脸上前打招呼，总华探长仿佛根本看不见不入流的货色，就让那只伸出的手悬在半空。跛豪走过来揽住他的肩，吕乐转过身压下他的酒杯，温言道：“你喝太多了。”

到底是因为什么吕探长那天才带他回家？Jimmy站在花园里抽烟时，乐哥从身边走过，就这样拉住了他的手，不容置疑地一路拉上了车。

吕乐是个人人畏惧的大人物，资格老，丰仪美，架势足，毫无纨绔的陋习，像是生来身穿军装解救苦难的那一类，偏偏作恶多端，滋养腐烂。Jimmy在身后注视着那一小截挺拔而暧昧的腰，隐约能猜测是吕乐的老婆和跛豪有些什么，那个大房子空无一人，或许吕乐只是想随便带一个人回来，而Jimmy正好站在那里。

不是他特别，幸运而已。

Jimmy好失望，又不肯放弃：“乐哥，那我晚上能不能找你吃宵夜？我们好久没见了，我好想你。”

他把“想你”说得很可怜，Jimmy对自己的魅力发挥得很到位，吕乐最中意他这样委屈巴巴地说话。

阿乐把目光移开了：“晚上我要带贤仔上钢琴课。”

Jimmy急中生智：“乐哥，你有空的时候我可以去看看猫吗？阿乐去哪儿了？”

阿乐说：“它跑了。”他平静地陈述这件事，仿佛从来也没养过一只猫：“老妈子没看住它，所以我让她也滚了。”

“别难过，乐哥。”Jimmy没料到这个原因，笨手拙脚地安慰：“它会回来的。”

阿乐微笑着摇了摇头，冷酷使他光彩照人：“它就算回来，我也不会要了。我吕乐的东西，既然这么不中意呆在我身边，那就死在外面吧。”

28.

宴会在跛豪的一处私人住址举办，邀来了一批赫赫有名的毒龙，吃完饭开始了第二轮的娱乐，一大批打扮妖娆的明星歌星涌入，带着家属的几个先回去了，只剩下一拨亲信。

阿豪搂着两个大波妹过来问Jimmy怎么回事，给你接风呢，一个人喝了一晚上的酒，妞也不碰牌也不玩，这么他妈的扫兴，阳痿啦？

Jimmy支着酒瓶打嗝：“乐哥呢？”

“屌，这么多明星你不干，非要干阿乐啊？”阿豪早就磕到语无伦次，说得阿乐也像只贵重的鸡：“一会儿他崽下课了，我派人带过来。你跟你说，放尊重点。”

他捏了把边上洋妞露了一半的乳房：“阿乐这对奶，我摸大的。”

Jimmy在昏乱中只隐约抓住重点：“乐哥会来吗？”

阿豪在沙发上坐定，继续进行毫无关联的对话：“不知道你这小鸡仔有什么过人之处，我都还没干过他呢。”

Jimmy听了个头尾不接，臆测跛豪的意思是会把他玩过的送出来，吕乐的老婆是这样，佐治也是这样，他为亲为友忍痛割爱。

Jimmy提着酒瓶四处巡礼，见到各个角落耸动的屁股都颇为恶意地贴上去问要不要抽烟。金毛男仔被三个妞围在墙角，哭丧着脸说自己有女朋友，波子小姐不会让他瞎搞的。他看起来都快哭了，脸上六个颜色不一的口红印，还在努力捍卫自己的皮带，Jimmy上前两步把他从女人堆里拎出来，一脚踹到门外去。

佐治刚说了半句谢谢Jimmy哥，Jimmy把门砸到了他脸上。

阿乐踢开了地上一条腿，以免绊到孩子。屋里东倒西歪，四处烟酒味和白花花的奶子，他把小贤拦在身后，对司机说：“把小贤送回家。”

“别走啊，贤仔。”阿豪从屋里撞出来，一路踢了好几条腿，一手捧着一个盒子：“我买了礼物给你。”

盒子硬塞给了阿乐身边的男仔，是双球鞋，小贤刚张嘴说了句谢谢，就被捏住了脸：“中意阿豪叔叔还是阿乐叔叔？”

阿乐被挤到了一旁。

小贤摆出一张无邪的脸：“阿乐叔叔是边个？”

Jimmy注意到了门口的情况，即时插嘴：“阿乐叔叔就是阿爸呀。”

小贤“哦”了一声，看了眼Jimmy：“我中意阿爸！”

“那阿豪叔叔再送你一双球鞋呢？”

阿乐用身体把阿豪和小贤隔开：“贤仔不踢球。”

“男仔哪能不踢球？踢球能当大明星啊，还能帮大家赌球赚钱！每天弹钢琴，都弹成女仔了。贤仔，过来看看有没有喜欢的女明星，阿豪叔叔送给你。”

“阿豪，你磕多了，回去躺着。”阿乐双手抱住阿豪两条胳膊往屋里拖。

贤仔被司机往门外带，佐治又发挥了马屁精的特长，跑出来说也有礼物要送贤仔。Jimmy倚在门上注视着吕乐带走跛豪。

“那男仔都十五岁了，再不干几个妞，也要像你这样了，马子都不会泡。”

“我要送他去英国留学，到时候他喜欢谁自己挑，这里的都不是女人，是鸡啊。”

“丢，瞧不起鸡啊，男人嘴上都喜欢进步女性，实际上都找鸡啊，鸡胸大活好讨人喜欢，你家那个小鬼佬，不是鸡啊？”

阿乐原本要带阿豪去卧室休憩，闻言脚步一停，推开最近的门把他扔了进去。阿乐关上书房门，绕过地上的阿豪走到书桌前，又绕了回来，拿皮鞋踢了他的大腿：“你还敢说？那也是我的鸡啊，怎么就成你的了？”

阿豪摊在地毯上打了个哈欠，扯住阿乐的裤腿：“我困死了，阿乐仔，有没有烟啊？”

阿乐的火在喉咙里烧了一半，失去了继续爆发的燃料。他从口袋里掏出烟，蹲下身塞进阿豪两瓣厚唇间，划亮了火柴。

“起来啊。”

“躺着挺好，阿乐仔，陪我躺着啊。”阿豪又来拉阿乐的裤管，模仿耍赖的小孩在地毯上滚了一圈，抱住阿乐一条小腿，阿乐一脚踩到他手掌上。

“我问你，Jimmy什么时候跟你扯上关系的？”

“你不会为了一只小鸡仔同我生气的。”

阿豪同阿乐的相处就是这样，顶来撞去，带着狎昵的抬杠和不必要的身体接触，换对男女便与求偶无异。他并不太在乎阿乐会怎么想，听听过就算，哄一哄。阿乐在他眼里是一个不分彼此、永不离弃的意象，这意向本该归属他的妻子，但阿英不是，阿英是他向上爬的工具，阿乐才是他不挑不选结交的朋友。阿乐从一开始就在那里，在他铺就的轨道上，走的每一步都是他想要的。

阿乐有时也出乎意料，做错事、隐藏秘密、耍狠、闹脾气、忘恩负义，但没关系，阿乐是他所珍爱之物的全部缩影，只要阿乐乖乖呆在那里，阿豪总会满怀爱意地原谅他。

“我同你讲，那小子自己来找我，说你不给他事情做，跟了你这么久，没人认识他jimmy。你又要退休了，他还能多赚二十年钱呢。”

阿乐的嘴唇动了动，想起Jimmy走的前一天，他告诉过他的男孩很快就退休了，以后不会再那么忙。那是他第一次说工作上的事，他原本什么都不想让Jimmy知道的。阿乐曾经反复思索过那几天他到底是做错了什么，现在想来只是因为他老了。一个人变老和一个人遭难同样无需理由。

阿豪的语气里带着股顽皮的洋洋自得：“阿乐仔，你说这样的崽留你身边多危险，我帮你管管他咯。”

阿乐说：“别动他。”

“我不动他啦，我知你中意他嘛。你看我对他多好，用不着找爸爸就能在美国做生意了，我跛豪可比干爹有用多了。”阿豪从地毯上坐起来，挪了挪屁股，以便靠在阿乐小腿上抽烟：“一条毒线啊，多少人求我还给不来，就因为他是你的人。还有那个男仔，长得那么像你，我都送他了。以后呢，你有多时间陪菲菲，不用废力管小鬼佬了，阿乐仔，你开不开心？”

阿乐笑了起来，嗓音干哑，几声之后就锈在了半空，卡住了剩下的：“阿豪，你是不是有病？”

他揪住阿豪的衣领，把人从腿边拖了起来：“关你乜事啊？”

“陈志豪，关你乜事啊？”

阿豪的意象又开始作乱了，变得面目狰狞，四处撒泼。他的阿乐一年到头总有不太合心意的时候，忘了一切都是陈志豪给的。他敷衍道：“好好好，不关我事。”

阿乐给了他很重的一个巴掌。

阿豪的牙齿磕了肉，嘴里涌出一股腥味。他抬起来脸，顺着阿乐揪着衣领的力道站起身。阿乐的眼珠是湿的，晕了浓重的一层红，他在难过什么？阿豪困惑地想，他到底在气什么？

“你当我是马子啊？哄哄就完事了。菲菲一直喜欢你，你去干她啊，你不是有我家钥匙吗？你晚上去干她啊！”

怎么又到了菲菲身上？如果阿乐同意，他当然很乐意帮忙干菲菲，这是大家都开心的事。阿豪想不明白，但他还是大度地原谅了阿乐仔这个莫名其妙的疯逼，二十几年搞不了老婆，脑子总会有点问题的，要多体谅他。于是阿豪用力抱住阿乐，拍他的肩背。这个动作成本低，不麻烦，又能略过争吵部分快速解决矛盾，阿豪很喜欢。

阿乐在他怀里闷闷地说：“你把他还给我。”

这个“他”是菲菲还是Jimmy呢？阿豪快乐地思考了几秒，药物蒸腾出一片平安喜乐。灯光把书房映得辉煌，万物都值得庆贺，他想起了好多好多快乐的事。阿豪的脸泛着红，血色奔腾，想把快乐也分享给悲伤的阿乐。

于是他吻了阿乐，撬开他的牙关，阿乐闻到了血腥味，仰起脸，肩膀挣扭了几下，却没有过多拒绝。阿豪的鼻血蹭了两人一脸，阿乐的下巴黏黏糊糊，漏出一大滩唾液。

阿豪咬着他的嘴唇，感到性欲澎湃而起，想必阿乐也是一样：“阿乐仔，那天你是不是让别人干了？”

这句没头没尾的话把阿乐钉在了原地，仿佛中了一枪，声音都哑了：“你说什么？”

“我听船上磕粉的渔夫说，他有天夜里搞了一个男仔，第二天夜里去甲板上，男仔就在那里等他，但装得好像不认识他，也不记得了。”阿豪颠三倒四地复述，也不管阿乐有没有听懂，单纯地叙述着一件耳闻的趣事：“他们干过几次，一礼拜后那家伙就掉海里消失了，阿乐仔，当时船上......”

他的话被一个砸在鼻梁上的拳头打断了，阿豪的脸上翻了染缸，鼻血和酸味淌得到处都是，他有些恼了。一样中意的东西，怎么都哄不好，也是让人讨厌的。

“你要跟我打架吗？你这个时候要当个差佬了，阿sir？你的枪在哪里，要我分给你吗？”阿豪拧着他两只手腕，抓得死紧，当做一个情趣环节。阿乐挣扎不开，一个劲往后撤，想脱离开他的怀抱。

“阿豪，你磕傻了，明天最好忘了这件事。”

阿豪大笑。前方是张书桌，他就这样把阿乐按倒在那上面，让他的肩背磕了几本书的脊骨和墨水盒。

“阿乐，你喜欢干这事，随便找个男的搞，跟一个毛都没长齐的鬼佬搞，也不同我讲，你看不起我吗？我会帮你的啊。是我害你变成这样，你让我帮你啊。”

阿豪没让阿乐再多说什么，说什么也只能模棱两可地多哄几句。耍性子罢了。他堵住了阿乐的嘴，从口腔里挤压出一个惊惶的单音节。阿乐在怀抱里很用力地挣动，阿豪知道他总会平复下来、最终接受，如同从前的每一次。

阿豪依旧是菲菲口中那个从天而降的活神仙，他是来救他们的，他会为了阿乐哀求那个蠢笨如猪的肥佬，会为了阿乐吞碳，何况是这么点事。他多想阿乐开开心心，婚姻美满，牺牲自己，帮助兄弟，他愿意付出这些。

阿乐的西装和衬衫被挤得皱皱巴巴，堆到手臂，只剩挤在乳沟里的藏蓝色领带。阿豪很喜欢揉那两团奶，捏两把就会鼓鼓囊囊地挺立，像发泡的白面粉团弹来扭去。阿乐似乎是真的害怕，眼眶迅速地充血，睫毛濡湿：“你做乜啊！”他想让自己凶恶一点，却显得更破碎了。

阿豪充满爱意地包容他：“阿乐，那些人都在利用你，只有我对你好。”

那个渔夫在背后乱嚼舌根，小鬼佬只为了上位，只有陈志豪安全可靠，还能轻松地把前面两个都干掉。

阿乐被抓着一只手顶在桌上，另一只手往西装口袋里摸索，他的手发着抖、冒着汗，药瓶掉了出来，在脚边滚了一圈，被一脚踢进了桌下。

“阿豪，阿豪，药......”他不知道自己在说什么，想拿到药瓶的欲望压倒了一切，手却只能够到小小一片桌沿，因这是阿豪容许的距离。他开始哭，没有出声，眼泪在脸上随着仰头的动作淌下好几个方向，鼻子一抽一抽，阿豪卡在他两腿之间，用手指不大温柔地干他，中指上坚硬的金戒指撞着他的屁股，他要喘不上气了。

“阿豪.....阿豪...啊，放手啊....我答应贤仔要早点回去的。”

他说一句话废了好大力，阿豪答道：“我派小鬼佬把崽接回来不就行了。”

阿乐咬着牙骂道：“你有病啊！”

他那被烧红的烙铁烫过的病痨阴茎就垂在两腿之间，阿豪蓬勃而坚硬地顶着他，把它一下一下往里撞，他根本硬不起来，那根软软的小东西在腿间四处弹动，像一块多余的、轻飘飘的面料。

阿豪往后退了一点，低头看它，从臀缝里抽出几根湿漉漉的手指，自上而下，穿越那对女人似的胸脯，带着探究意味地审视它。这可真是个怪东西，没有它，阿乐就是个女人了。

阿豪认真思考了一下那副情形，比起阿英，他还是更愿意娶阿乐的。只是阿乐的臭脾气大约容不得他在全九龙泄火，还是阿英好。

他的神智飘飘然，接上一句：“我要是当你是我马子，我早干你了。”

他好像得了天理，夸耀般干了进去，卖弄雄性求偶的能力。阿乐在他怀里发出了一声哀叫，浑身抖得厉害，剩下的声音就变成了半哭半叫的呜咽，阿豪十分自得地想，他比那小鬼佬多干了二十来年各式各样的屁眼，不知道捅过多少个人的老婆，保准治好阿乐乱找鸭子的毛病。

阿乐带着哭腔，夹得死紧：“啊.....阿豪，好痛......我好痛......”

“我大嘛，当然会有点痛，比你那鬼佬好吧？忍一忍，你别夹那么厉害，我都痛啊。”阿豪快乐起来，他发现最中意的阿乐回来了，他的阿乐永远都在等待他拯救。

“还痛吗？”

阿乐的声音被闷在手臂里，非常无助地哀求他：“.....好痛，轻点。”

“阿乐仔，你怎么搞得雏似的，小毛头果然不行啊，你平时吃的鸡巴都不够水准。以后乖乖地来找我，豪哥能治好你的病。”

“你这个扑街，干了菲菲，还要来干我。”阿乐忽然聚集了点力气，摸到一本书来砸他，没砸中，阿豪流着那一拳制造的鼻血发出笑。

“你们俩我都干过了，我们就是一家人咯。”

阿乐半个身子横在桌上，总被干到另一端去，后颈和头颅全悬了空，他无力昂起，只能这样仰着脸，倒着看阿豪书房里的书画。那是他们两人刚刚成为探长和毒枭时请大师题的字，那时菲菲答应嫁给他，阿豪同阿英打算半年后成婚，大师一个字一万块，阿豪净喜欢花这冤鬼钱，说能保佑他俩飞黄腾达，友谊永固。

他的眼泪倒着渗入额发，喉管嗡嗡作响，阿乐吼出一句：“你把他还给我！”

阿豪很贴心地捉着两条小腿将他捞回来一点，以免阿乐真的掉下桌：“哪个他？我是你的，他们都是你的。我们兄弟还分彼此吗？”

阿乐气息奄奄地重复了一遍：“你还给我。”

阿豪没听明白，也懒得费劲去听 ，一律当叫床处理，像对待每一只鸡以及他老婆那样问道：“阿sir，豪哥屌得你爽吗？”

他肯定是干对了地方，阿乐不挣扎了，下半身微微痉挛起来。阿乐始终没有硬，那软绵绵的东西却流出细细的水珠，时断时续，大约是漏了尿。

阿豪接着问：“阿乐，我屌得爽不爽？”他并非执意要听到回答，这只是种自我满足式的询问，不管阿乐是否给予肯定，他率先肯定自己了。

吕探长这辈子几乎不和人上床，只被干了一会儿已经很受不了，嘴里胡乱求阿豪别再干他，一边哭一边淅淅沥沥地失禁，连撒尿都不像男人，洒得阿豪一腿湿湿，平时也得学女人蹲着才不会漏到裤子上。

阿豪是很乐意接受的，阿乐都在他面前吃过屎，漏个尿当然不算什么，阿豪一并宽容这个脏兮兮乱糟糟的兄弟。阿乐已经叫不出声音，拿两手捂着脸，一副颜面尽失、任人虐待的自弃模样。外头路过的人太多，还时不时有醉鬼撞上门板砰砰直响，阿豪很为阿乐着想，把老二拔了出来，就这样遛着鸟走到门口。

“阿乐，等我一会儿。”

他开了一半的门，四下张望，正对上走廊不远处那个小鬼佬的视线。Jimmy仔叼着一支烟，阿豪昂着老二一抖一抖，对整个客厅吼了一句：“离我书房远点！”，一把关上了门。

屋里白色的身体安放在深棕色的办公桌上，瞳孔涣散，一动也不动，整个下半身连带着桌沿地摊全是湿的，堪比流产，他像是把肚子里的水全给漏出来了。

“阿乐，要不要喝点酒？”

阿豪点了支烟，见他没反应，托着膝窝分开两条腿，又重新插进去，阿乐猛的痉挛了一小阵，昂着胸部，漏出一点哭声，然后软了下来。之后他非常温顺地被插一下就发出一声呻吟，声带被一根鸡巴操纵得又软又哑，虽说离那些酷爱表演的鸡还差得远，也是已神昏力竭，几近浪叫了。

阿豪认为此时的阿乐又比阿英更适合当妻子，他把烟分给了阿乐，俯下身吹进他嘴里，一边揉着他的奶：“你是不是想要这个药啊？吸一口，包你爽上天。”

29.

Jimmy是凌晨进去的，中途跛豪上了趟厕所，再回去就没关门。

屋里弥漫着微酸的腥膻味，烟酒白粉混合交媾的味道自然不怎么好闻。Jimmy踩着地毯，没发出声音。豪哥睡在沙发边的地上，估计是半夜掉了下来，乐哥被安放在书桌上，像一件值得炫耀的书桌摆设、一大块光亮的玉山。他蜷了一团，身上盖了跛豪的外套，只有一截细白的小腿悬在半空，一只脚上裹着整齐的长袜，还穿着皮鞋。

Jimmy小心翼翼地越过五只啤酒瓶，两本书，一个笔筒，一包洒了一地的粉和两条裤子绕到桌前。吕乐的眉眼被凌乱的额发遮住了，每天早上这个时候，乐哥都像个大姑娘。Jimmy把那些碎发一点点拨弄到脑后。

外套下面几近赤裸，衬衫堆在手肘上，胸脯和臀肉白花花地互相挤压着，Jimmy都用过，这些脂肪全是性器。Jimmy伸手进去，摸到阔别已久的乳，划过腰窝，一路向后沿着坚硬尾椎摸进他深深的臀缝，试探着接触那个潮湿的洞穴。他想：现在把探长拖下桌子，捂住他的嘴，就能从后面插入他，他不会知道是谁。

阿乐迷迷糊糊地皱起了眉，很厌烦地梦呓道：“阿豪，别再搞了。”

Jimmy没有缩回手，他把卡在锁骨上的白背心卷了下来，挂在手臂上的衬衫拉回探长肩上，一颗一颗扣回还存活的纽扣。

吕乐睁开了眼。

Jimmy极近地注视着他，他不确定乐哥看到的是什么。他的老美人目光涣散、面目空洞，就像Jimmy跨越一整个暧昧早春的四个月中每日萦绕的梦境那样对他张开了腿，他年长的情人淫荡而失神地展示自己肉感的身体，声音轻到虚幻：“你要干我吗？”

这句话又确实是对他说的。他想全香港最有声望的华人总不会对每一个路过的杂种随便张开腿。

室内黑暗，只有门缝泄露的微光斜斜地打亮一线大腿失血的肉色，其中夹着一片罪恶般漆黑幽深的阴影。吕乐就是权势和腐败本身，是金钱堆积的肉体，是一种毒瘾。

Jimmy的手指还在他身体里，阿乐握住他的手。

Jimmy吻了他。

“乐哥，你一点都不清醒。”

男孩又用上了那种颇为委屈的语气，他把跛豪的外套扔走，爬上桌，正面跨在阿乐身上。手指深入之处是满满的精液，探长敏感得要命，下颚高高仰起，Jimmy捂住他的嘴，阿乐的双腿夹住了他的手臂。

Jimmy拿袖子擦了擦探长一塌糊涂的腿根，脱了自己的外套盖住阿乐，找了个位置躺下，从背后抱住了他。一个体面的人总在放弃尊严、自甘堕落的时候才格外美丽，Jimmy打算把这些还给他。男妓年轻滚烫的下体隔着西裤面料顶在探长丰腴的光裸臀肉上，他拥着他，挤进一条腿，好让它们像情侣那样交缠在一起。

他感到满足。

“乐哥，我真的好中意你。”

他知道吕乐没有听到，但他不在乎，他不期待回应了。

阿豪睡醒时已近正午，一睁眼就看到阿乐缩在桌下找什么，伸长的脊背把衬衫绷得很紧。桌上的东西已收拾过了，书放回了原位。

“有人进来收拾过？”

“没有。”

阿豪头晕晕，一掀身上盖着的衣服，发现裤裆大开，老二顶得老高。他打了个哈欠：“阿乐，我是不是干了你？”

阿乐头也没回：“没有。”

“别这样，我们是兄弟，讲实话。”

“没有。”阿乐从桌角下摸出一个小药瓶，捏在了手心。他刚直起腰，就从身后被大力撞回了桌上。阿豪拆起皮带倒是手脚麻利，没穿内裤，肯定是弄脏到穿不了。他没废力就掰开那两瓣臀肉插了进去，里面很湿，还储存着一晚上的精液，此刻纷纷溢出，再一次弄脏了西裤。

他驾驭母马似的鞭策着，掐着吕乐的腰又问了一遍：“阿乐，我是不是干了你？”

阿乐在阿豪身下难以忍受地“啊”了一声，很自觉地趴在桌上让他干，额头顶着桌面，头发又掉了下来。阿豪干了一晚上阿乐，积攒了足量经验，几下就逼出了点下流的声音。阿乐一只手撑着桌子，另一手努力打开药瓶，阿豪往前一撞就洒出几颗。他伸手夺过了阿乐手里的药瓶：“你在吃什么？新的丸仔？”

阿乐没有回话，他朝前仰起脖颈，脸颊和嘴唇贴着楠木桌面，用舌尖卷走两片药片，喉头滚动着，干涩地吞咽了下去。

“干我啊。”他发烫的脸颊在桌上乘凉，语调却很冷漠，几近命令：“你不行的话，我就要回去了。”

阿豪笑了起来，很为自己的雄风骄傲：“遵命，总华探长。”


	11. Chapter 11

30.

“乐哥去做调查了？”

“听说是猪油仔干的，他老问乐哥的老婆要钱，嫂子被威胁几次也不肯给，这次猪油仔从泰国回来，要不到钱，把她给杀了。”

“昨天晚上宴会的时候？而且正好选在了第一轮结束的时间，会不会有内鬼？”

“那些和猪油仔交情好的，全被带去审讯室了，现在谁还敢说认识他啊。”

“猪油仔不是乐哥以前的得力助手吗？”Jimmy咬破了一只云吞，这味道不行，说不上哪里不对，就是不对。Jimmy对着云吞面郁郁不乐，把筷子扔了。

“是啊，具体我也不清楚，好像听豪哥讲猪油仔做假账吞钱，乐哥饶了他一命呢，没想到这小子还敢回来干这种事。”

“是吗？”

“怎么，难吃啊？这家餐厅的云吞面很有名的，乐哥还没当探长的时候，就是在这儿收账的。”

“太熟了，面皮都煮烂了。”

“丢，你怎么这么难搞，前几天是谁吵着要吃云吞面。”

“乐哥以前是不是也会煮云吞面啊？”

“谁那么好运吃乐哥煮的，你敢吃吗？断头饭啊，赶紧吃了，一会儿还得去找人呢。”

“就是难吃嘛。”Jimmy不耐烦地答道：“猪油仔现在在哪里？”

“全香港的差佬和豪哥的人全在找他啊。”那人递给Jimmy一张画像：“你也帮忙一起找找吧。”

画像上的人正在衣柜里挑衬衫，见Jimmy带了只油麻鸭回来，苦着脸问：“外面怎么样啊？”

Jimmy踢掉了鞋子：“吃啊，你不饿吗？”

猪油仔也不客气，狼吞虎咽啃了几口。他在凌晨碰到Jimmy是意外，猪油仔知晓这一天晚上所有人全部都会去跛豪的别墅里宴会，没想到宴会的主宾会在凌晨晃荡到吕乐家门口来。Jimmy目光炯炯地盯着他，嘴里惬意地叼着烟，不知道在外面站了多久，看到了二楼落地窗里发生的多少事。

Jimmy的右手握着枪，只说了一句：跟我走，我会帮你。

“你说过会帮我，Jimmy。”猪油仔又开始翻来覆去那一套说辞，当初是我把你带进餐舞会，让你趁机攀上吕乐，又攀上跛豪，现在我搞成这样，你也不来帮一把。我们两个认识那么多年，不是最好的朋友吗？

Jimmy抿了点发蜡，对着镜子梳一头乌黑微鬈的头发。他今天中午见着了阿爸，一个风风流流的标致美国郎，Jimmy还是更像阿妈一点，眼睛大，睫毛长，光艳的脸蛋，组合成一个下流又漂亮的小杂种。

猪油仔问他：“你要去干嘛？”

“去约会。”Jimmy朝他莞尔一笑，一件一件地试外套，扔满沙发后选中了一件小牛皮短夹克，裤子很瘦，将男妓裹成一个花花的野姑娘：“猪油仔，你站远一点，别离墙那么近，站到门那里去，你吃饱了吗？要不要喝点酒？”

“你搞什么啊，说好给我一大笔钱把我弄出国，否则我要去举报那两个家伙......”

Jimmy摸了把后腰，动作飞快，拗出电影里西部牛仔的架势，对着猪油仔开了四枪。他那美国海军阿爸就很迷牛仔，教了他开枪的姿势，还送了他一把左轮。可架势有了，准头一般，只打中一枪，在腹部，柜子和花瓶破了，血溅了点在门框，好在收拾起来不很复杂。

猪油仔爬在地上努力抓住什么反击，Jimmy看他虫似的蠕动着划拉出一长条血迹，又开始心疼佐治推销给他的这块伊朗地毯。

“我....什么都告诉你了....”

“我要去约会了，没说完的，晚一点说，好不好？”

Jimmy先用一把小凳子砸了他的头，然后认真瞄准，踩住扑腾的大臂，对准左右手肘关节各打了一枪，他打空了一管子弹，感到很满意。Jimmy把猪油仔抬起来，捆在椅子上，家里没有碳，只能往他喉咙里浇了点刚刚烧滚的水，装填子弹，哼着歌出了门。

当然不是偶遇吕乐，葬礼已经过去三天，生活秩序回归正常。Jimmy知道探长几点接小贤上下课，只需及时路过。

“乐哥。”Jimmy打开车门，递出一支烟：“嫂子的事，我很抱歉，要是我那天不回来，你也不会......”

“谢谢。”吕乐说。

自太太死后，他天天穿着半身丧服，肤色显出种痨病的青白，眼里布满鲜红血丝，憔悴到几近破碎，脊骨却依旧挺拔，身姿盎然，很顽强的模样。Jimmy殷切地替他划了火柴，阿乐也就接受了。

他一定在想一样的事，要是那天他回家，不在书房里跟阿豪瞎搞，菲菲也不会死。当然，那些都是跛豪的错，他害死那个女人，而不是站在窗外见死不救的Jimmy仔。

Jimmy还记得第一次相遇，吕乐的太太在沙发上看他的那一眼，像看一只弄脏了地毯、带着病菌的流浪狗，跛豪顺势踢了他一脚，不知是否在卖弄给这个女人。

他实在难有哀悼的情绪，假惺惺是他尽到的礼仪。

“乐哥，节哀顺变，嫂子也一定想您早点振作起来。”

吕乐点了点头。

“乐哥，你要是不想住家里，可以来找我啊。”Jimmy脸颊发烫，此段对话他们头两次见面就发生过，是一切罗曼史的开端。他想挠头发，一抬手碰到发油，又放下。这是他紧张时的下意识动作。

阿乐微笑：“你在阿豪那边做得怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

他们之间相处的气氛平和不少，乐哥似乎没什么力气冲他发脾气了，对事物显出种恹恹的逆来顺受。Jimmy就这样定定地凝望他，看着吕乐手表上的表盘裂开一道。他感到胸口发闷。

阿乐发话驱逐这道目光：“如果有什么困难，可以找我帮手。好了，你回去吧。”

Jimmy开了口：“乐哥，猪油仔在我那里。”他走下车，绕过车头，替探长打开了另一边的车门。

31.

吕乐拿硬底皮鞋碾烂猪油仔那张俊脸时，Jimmy还试图劝他不要弄脏皮鞋，又认为探长发疯的模样实在很美观，用力时西裤上的褶皱被拉平，臀部紧绷，凸起鼓胀的半圆，Jimmy很久没碰过了。他把猪油仔打成猪头，却避开了一切要害，身上也没溅一滴血，审讯时肯定没少这么干。

猪油仔的嗓子给烫坏了，只会吱吱哇哇地一通乱嚎，过了一会儿吕乐打累了，Jimmy递上一支烟。

“他的嗓子怎么了？”

Jimmy耸耸肩，很无辜地说：“他老骂人，我帮他洗洗。”

“你怎么找到他的？”阿乐咬住了烟，仰高下颚摊上沙发，将掉落的额发捋到脑后。

Jimmy把那张皱巴巴的画像递给了阿乐。

阿乐瞟了一眼：“多谢。”

“我跟猪油仔一早就认识，他带我去那个餐舞会，我在那里认识你的。”Jimmy慢慢地说，并不畏惧吕乐将他当做内鬼：“乐哥，我永远不会骗你。”

阿乐看着他：“我知道。”

Jimmy忽然很想吻他，想把他按在这个房间的随便哪里干他，让他的嗓子也像被滚水淋过那样只会发出没有意义的叫声。眼前的意中人是如此光彩夺目，他们应当在如此情境之下做这件事，在共同复仇之后做爱，就在第三个人面前。搞总华探长的老婆算什么本事，Jimmy能搞到总华探长本人。

Jimmy热烈地凝视着吕乐起身，披上外套，往门口走：“把他交到审讯室。”

他要离开了。

“乐哥，你的鞋脏了。”

吕乐在地板上踩出好几个血脚印。Jimmy爬过几步跟上，跪在地上拿白手帕擦皮鞋上的血斑。手帕当然不配夹克，Jimmy只是习惯了带这个，为了更搭配吕乐。他擦得很专注，从鞋尖沿侧面到达鞋跟，像鞋匠在丈量一只脚的尺寸。Jimmy抬头望向他的老美人，维持半跪的动作，朝前递出一只膝盖。

阿乐没动，Jimmy权当默认。卷起两层裤脚边， 捏住了脚踝，不容置疑地抬高到自己的膝盖上，替他擦干净鞋底沾染的血渍。

吕乐的一只脚被送回原位，放下了卷高的裤脚。Jimmy捏他脚踝的力度很强硬，像要捏碎他的骨头。于是吕乐顺从地换另一只脚踩上男妓的膝盖。鞋尖点着，露出鞋底。

Jimmy低着头问：“不杀吗？”

“我是警察。”

两只脚都踏回了地面，他继续往外走。

身后传来一声枪响：“但我不是。”

吕乐没有回头：“一会儿自己去投案，尸体扔到外面去，别说我没帮你。”

“好啊，乐哥！”Jimmy也站了起来，乐呵呵地跟在吕乐身后，一路屁颠屁颠跟到门口。

“干嘛跟着我？”

Jimmy鼓起两腮，自动发嗲，小小声说：“乐哥，别赶我走。”

吕乐停住脚步，转过身，走回两步，一手掐住男妓的后颈拖向自己，用力吻住了他。“谢谢你。”吕乐在耳边说。Jimmy一瞬间失去了行动力，过了好一会儿才抬手来搂探长的腰。吕乐后退了一点，离开他的唇，Jimmy仰起下颚伸出舌尖往前索取，只舔到一点点唇角。

男妓的嘴里发出了点欲求不满的咕噜声，却被控制在原地，吕乐捂住了他的眼睛。

“乐哥......”

Jimmy还是狂热绽放的年纪，嘴唇和脸颊同样下流地晕着红。他声音湿哑，等待着配偶的信号，同一只发情的猫没什么分别：“乐哥。”

“乐哥。”

“乐哥。”

吕乐重新吻了那两瓣粉色的软肉，牙齿咬住Jimmy顽皮作乱的舌，好叫它听话。小男妓嘴唇滴下水，不满足地朝前顶了顶，吕乐推开了他的脸。

“乐哥，我想.....”

那只手在往下滑，一路掠过胸部、下腹，握住了Jimmy牛仔裤下膨胀的一小块。他今天的裤子好紧，穿牛仔裤的男人多不正经，全是花花的娼妓，那块也是硬硬的，很招摇地支棱在那里。

Jimmy被弄出了一声呻吟。吕乐一手捂着男妓的眼，还在摸那里，非常纯情的摸法，把它越摸越大，摸出一小片涨潮和颤抖，很好奇的样子。

Jimmy把腿夹紧了，喉咙里滚动着细细碎碎的猫叫。白皮肤盖不住汹涌燃烧的血管，两手不敢抱紧，虚虚笼住裹着西装的脊背。他被幸福和惶恐同时填满了：“乐哥，其实你不用为了这点小事以身相许的.....”

两人都笑了起来，血色漫上颧骨。仿佛刚才的举动只是寻求昔日情人的一点安慰，可Jimmy知道那是一点额外奖励，他们从前就这样做，只是到了今天，吕乐不确定他要不要。当然钱是更好的。

吕乐脱离开Jimmy的怀抱，整了整衣领，继续往屋外走：“奖金阿豪会给你。”

“乐哥，我不要奖金。”

“那你要什么？”

Jimmy从背后拉住吕乐的手：“我想吃云吞面。”他补充道：“你做的。”

阿乐背对着他。下午的阳光太强，从亚麻西装的缝隙间一道一道漏出，像好多细小的刀锋，将他切成了碎片：“我煮不熟，你也不爱吃，自己去吃点好东西吧。”

Jimmy抓着他的手不放：“乐哥，我真的好想你.....”

吕乐回过头，面目平静，仿佛进行一次普通的任务解说：“你现在跟了阿豪，就好好做事，我和阿豪是兄弟，但一个人不会有两个老大，一个人也不会有两个干爹。”

他拍了拍男妓的肩，以示鼓励。摆摆客套、高高在上多简单，煮碗面对吕乐来说太难了，忐忑不安地等待回馈，太生又太熟，怎么做都不讨人喜欢，他想他这辈子都不会给谁煮云吞面了。

Jimmy愣了一会儿，又跑了上来，还是步步紧跟：“乐哥，我帮你开车啊，我送你去办公室。”

“我不喜欢你的车。”

Jimmy这辆车是跛豪送的，只为满足他被吕乐打压已久的虚荣心，除拉风别无作用，周身明亮的鲜橙色，开去办公室自然不太好看。

“我我我还有一辆！刚买的！在地下，还没开过，我去开过来，别走啊，乐哥。”Jimmy掉头往地下跑，跑了几步又扭头回来：“等我啊！”

Jimmy头一回正大光明地载吕乐去办公室，一路上喜笑颜开，仿佛地下情侣终于重见光明。他想跟他，做他的男人，如今绕了这么大一个弯，终于实现了，探长问他在乐什么，很开心能坐牢啊？

Jimmy快乐到胡言乱语：“要是天天能见乐哥，坐牢也愿意啊。”

吕乐看着前方，扯了扯嘴角：“你不会愿意的。”

Jimmy把那辆崭新的宾士停在警局，上楼报了案，在审讯室坐了几个小时，喝完一杯番石榴汁就被放了出来。有人顶罪了。他第一时间就想回总华办公室找乐哥，刚跟秘书说上两句，正赶上豪哥从外面进来，绕过秘书直接拉开了门，走进屋。

Jimmy在外头叫了声：“豪哥。”

“干得不错。”跛豪对Jimmy点了下头，对秘书说：“我有事跟你们探长谈，别让任何人进来。”

他甩上门，把Jimmy关在了外头。门内是阿豪和阿乐的秘密小世界，Jimmy撇了撇嘴。他不打算走，就在秘书旁边搬了把凳子，从包里掏出一盒美利坚产的牛肉干，同她胡天海地地闲聊。

阿豪和阿乐的秘密谈话持续到Jimmy成功约了秘书下班后看电影。跛豪出门时已近黄昏，没穿外套，挂在手臂上大步流星跨出门，发现Jimmy还在门口，喊他一起去喝酒。

Jimmy看了眼总华探长办公室虚掩的门，又看了眼脸红红的秘书，结果自己脸也红了：“我不去了，豪哥。”

阿豪看懂了：“丢，你泡马子倒快，别让你乐哥知道，一会儿他又要生气了。”说完这句就下了楼梯，走出一楼大厅。

Jimmy立刻起身往办公室走，秘书同他熟了，也不拦他。Jimmy在门前站住了，半敞的门缝正够他瞧见那对裸露的白色胸脯，探长坐在办公桌上，将皱巴巴的衬衫一点点拢到胸前，寻找纽扣。他的第二颗纽扣不见了，手发着抖，怎么都系不好，Jimmy走进屋，关上门，走到他跟前，接过了那两片衣襟，替他扣上了顶住脖子的那一颗。

吕乐没动，安静地坐在桌上让Jimmy扣上所有扣子，缺了一颗，只能先作罢，Jimmy说下次带个针线包过来。

吕乐用戴着破碎金表的左手摸他的头发：“你真贴心。”

Jimmy拉过那只手，将它贴上自己的脸颊、慢慢移到嘴唇，吻了手心。几根手指顶开了他的嘴，于是男妓顺从地仰高脸，阖上眼睛，睫毛发着颤，任由它们进入，他的唇舌暖暖地包裹着无名指上的婚戒，门牙咬住了那块金属。吕乐伸出手指时，那枚戒指被顺势咬了下来，躺在舌面。Jimmy将它卷进嘴里，变魔术般消失了。

他摆出甜蜜的笑：“乐哥，你想要的话，从我嘴里拿。”

“我的Jimmy仔，越来越像个小妓女了，阿豪有没有对你做什么？”

“没有，乐哥。”

“是吗？”

“没有，乐哥。”

“没有被欺负吗？”

“豪哥对我很好。”

Jimmy想：吕乐在他面前多强势啊，做什么都像在安抚宠物，几近施舍，只有在跛豪身边才会变成一个女人。

“你走吧，他刚走。”

“我是来找你的。”

“你跟着他比较有出息。”吕乐望着他：“别来讨好我了，我给不了你什么，要我把遗产分一点给你吗？”

Jimmy的眼睛睁大了，眼眶迅速充血，全身都发起抖来：“乐哥，你把我当什么？你还这么年轻，别说这种话。”

“不要吗？”他认真地问道。

Jimmy迟疑了。整个金钱帝国和香港最有权势的人都摆在他面前，一无所有的吕乐，和吕乐拥有的一切，竟然成了两个毫不相干的东西。Jimmy没法回答这个问题，甚至没法想到吕乐会死，只能避开了答案。

“乐哥，这只表破了，别戴了，我送你只新的。”

“挺好看的。”吕乐抬起手来展示，自嘲地笑了笑：“破了才特别嘛，比较配我。”

“乐哥。”

他看起来一点都不开心。

Jimmy忽然觉得难过极了，他心中的吕乐是全世界最完美的人，他的鞋尖碾过整个港岛，手中掌握着全九龙的命脉，连他的罪恶与腐烂都如此辉煌。他那样温柔地发着光，像铂金一样坚固而骄傲，他值得拥有好多好多的善待和爱，而不是同一块碎掉的腕表一起被砸烂了随意扔在木桌上。

Jimmy在这一刻感受到了一种不请自来的使命，吕乐从未给过他的保护欲因跛豪的馈赠充盈起来，前所未有地自我膨胀，扳直了他常年内弯的脊骨。他早已忘却自己做过什么，因他已有了假想的敌人。

陈志豪。陈志豪。陈志豪。

凭什么有人能对吕乐随便做什么事而永远获得原谅呢？

“把外套给我。”

Jimmy被一声命令惊醒，从椅背上捡起西装，抖平，递给桌上的人。吕乐从口袋里掏出一个小药瓶，已经空了一半，他旋开瓶盖，倒了几颗在手上，仰头吞了下去。

Jimmy从地上捡起一只皮鞋，一手捉住裤腿下那截细细的脚踝，一手抓着鞋底自下扣上。吕乐从桌上跳下，两只皮鞋“哒”一声落地，脱离了Jimmy的手掌。他的裤子湿了一块，桌上也是湿的。

吕乐捋了把散乱的头发，扭了下屁股，感到一片发潮，有些困扰地说：“你回去吧，我可能要在这里晾一会儿。”

Jimmy两手抓着探长的衣襟，扑上来吻了他。

“乐哥，我只要你。”

吕乐按着男妓压在衣襟上的两只手，将它们放置在领口那颗纽扣上：“你不用对我客气的。”他这样说。

“乐哥，我说过，你不用为了这种小事以身相许的。”

“不想吗？”

“可以吗？”Jimmy喘着气。

“可以。”

他牵着Jimmy的手向下移，把他刚刚系上的纽扣一颗一颗又解开了。Jimmy这时忽然变得笨手笨脚，一用力又扯掉一颗扣子。

“对不起，乐哥。”

吕乐茫然地望着地上那颗滚远的纽扣，又去抓桌上的药瓶，握在手心里，另一只手抬了起来：“没关系。”

Jimmy埋在被拧得皱皱的白背心里，被那只戴金表的手抚摸着鬓发。表盘上的裂痕太过刺眼，把他的眼泪都扎了出来。他像只流浪小狗那样藏在温软的胸肉里哭了起来，眼泪全掉进了背心，浸湿好大一块。阿乐依旧抚摸着他的头发。

“为什么，豪哥......为什么？”Jimmy觉得丢脸死了，抽着鼻子，说得语无伦次，“为什么他可以....”

探长听懂了：“你也可以。”

“不.....是因为他可以，我才......”他觉得自己像条狗，平白被施舍了点什么。

“你离开我，是因为我不让你做这种事吗？”

“不是，乐哥，不是......”是因为不想只能选择被豢养或者遗弃，他想当吕乐的男人，正正当当的那种。Jimmy越急越讲不清话，吕乐很平静地告诉他。

“我怕我不让他做这种事，他也会离开我。”

他现在不怕说什么了，反正他什么样子Jimmy都见到过，没有人再当吕乐是个值得被仰慕和热爱的对象。

“我不知道该怎么留住别人。”阿乐的声音没什么情绪，他觉得自己可能说得太多了，Jimmy并不想听。人老了总是有点絮絮叨叨的，变得惹人厌烦，可他能给的也就这么多：“他喜欢就好，你喜欢也可以。”

Jimmy忽然意识到，即便到了这个时候，乐哥竟然还是在挽留自己。

“乐哥，我不会离开你的！”他坚定地宣布，拿袖子擦掉了眼泪：“晚上我可以接你下班吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

32.

Jimmy用了极为蹩脚的借口赖在吕乐的住处，说自己杀了人，一个人住怕被猪油仔的同伙报复。等到真腆着脸住进去才想起爽了林秘书的约，要死，明天还得去哄她，不然以后不好随便进总华探长办公室。

贤仔看起来非常明了这两人的关系，但Jimmy对他并不放心。领养的小孩能变成什么鸟样，Jimmy心里最清楚，谁知道小时候叫干爹，几年后要不要干爹，即便这担心多余，他还是不能存放太多信心。

阿乐睡得很早，以免惊扰到孩子。Jimmy在后半夜偷偷溜进了房，长手长脚往被窝里钻，像只受寒的毛绒动物。阿乐在他抱过来时惊醒，被粘稠的呼吸贴上脖颈，伸手推了男妓的脸一把。一排小尖牙咬住手指，唇舌软软裹住。阿乐后撤时，无名指上多了枚戒指。

不是原先的那枚，新的。

“乐哥，挺贵的，你不要扔掉。”Jimmy摇着尾巴蹭上来，识相地先替自己的礼物求情。

“你知道你拿走的那枚多少钱吗？”阿乐无奈，被一只脑袋顶到仰高下颚。跑路的家猫又装着可怜来舔主人了，热乎乎的小舌头到处窜，却不太作乱，像舔牛奶。

“乐哥又不缺钱！”他虚张声势。

阿乐两手抱着他的脑袋抓回能看见的位置：“跟阿豪学的？”

Jimmy听起来有点不高兴，颊肉又鼓了起来：“就算豪哥做过，我就不能做了吗？”

还真是。他这么说了，就是承认了。跛豪教他怎么钓女人，他就用来泡跛豪的人，事实上Jimmy仔哪里需要教，他只是挑衅。

阿乐告诉他：“他什么都对我做过。”

Jimmy很赌气的样子：“我跟他不一样。”

“你胆肥了？”

到如今Jimmy有依旧分不清吕乐凶他时到底是吓唬他玩还是认真的，但他十分确定自己受宠。男妓把自己挤进那两条腿，往下摸的时候受到了阻挠。

阿乐说：“别碰。”

“他什么都做过，为什么我不可以？”Jimmy执意往下摸，人也向下爬，被子鼓囊囊拱起小山丘。出售阴茎的男妓偶尔也想给daddy当当小妓女，他伶牙俐齿，怎样都会比跛豪好。对此他有些沾沾自喜，婊子当然有婊子的好处。

“你跟他不一样。”

这句话从吕乐嘴里说出来不是一个意思，Jimmy一下顶翻了被子，蓬着头发曲着腿坐在枕头边发呆。

“乐哥。”

他很受伤地叫了一声，美丽的幻想都被打散了。婊子漂亮不顶用，上不了台面的，穿得再贵站得再高，那些人也当他是小玩具。Jimmy窸窸窣窣地把被子拉回到吕乐身上，光溜溜地撅着屁股往床脚蹭：“乐哥，你要是不想看到我，我可以先回去的。”

吕乐拉住他，吻了他的睫毛，是心软了：“你可以直接干进来，好不好？”

Jimmy愣住，他想到另一种可能，乐哥大约是喜欢被虐待。书房里落了一地的摆件，肉体砸在坚硬的楠木桌面上，很少有人能像他这样分辨吕乐的声音，那缕有迹可循的香水在发情时溢出浓郁的人肉味和微膻的粘液。书房门口不时有人路过，里面一开始吵得很大声，就算模模糊糊听不清也知道出了事。Jimmy把外头聚集着犹豫敲门的人都劝走了。乐哥的叫声他实在很熟悉，能抬得很高，容易破音，当初隔着话筒那一声在他脑中飘荡了太多天，不过又一次情景重现，跛豪可以做任何事，隔着电话，隔着门，跛豪不在乎谁知道。吕乐刚刚用八十万买上探长那会儿，全九龙都知道他靠跛豪上位，有甚者画了下流的小册子四处传播。窑姐告诉Jimmy，这是高级婊子呢，男姘妇值钱，跟她们睡成嫂子、情妇、秘书、老板娘没什么区别。吕乐同Jimmy也没有什么区别，只不过他承受住被人指着鼻子骂几年贱货，又把那些人变成了哑巴。堵住那些嘴，等于堵住屁股里的洞，婊子都能当回处女。

如今只是没人敢说了。跛豪又不在乎，多好啊，全香港都知道吕乐的一切都是他给的，等吕乐抗议，他才仿佛恍然大悟，禁一禁流言，我不知道你这么在意啊，这些又不是真的——而后在公众聚会上耀武扬威地干港岛华人总探长。

Jimmy的心太偏，没考虑过万一乐哥喜欢被这样对待呢？

吕乐把后背交给他，趴低，手肘抵着枕头。白花花一对肩胛骨顶出凹陷的脊背，要他伸手去下面捞因重量而下垂的胸部。屁股上肉很多，圆润，狗似的，还很漂亮，像是能让八十万买断的肉体。

他只让他碰那个洞，把自己当作一件容器，像掸掸烟灰的玻璃缸。Jimmy扶着阴茎，插进去时依旧小心翼翼，似乎吕乐是什么一碰就碎的幻觉。吕乐紧得要命，生涩而慌乱，不像让好兄弟肏熟了的模样。Jimmy无暇思考，干总华探长这件事给了他极大的心理快感，不知跛豪怎么想，一个毒枭强奸华人警区最有势力的探长，就好像把全香港的警察都征服在胯下，贩毒的路在吕乐身体里四通八达，条条畅通，冗余财富都射进了那个私密的洞——要伺候探长一点好的，我们有的，要上交探长，全拿来喂饱他，吕乐一人可占了华探们百分之五十的抽成呢。我们要把路铺到America，成为国际毒贩，可惜探长当不了国际娼妓，而且也太老了，只有Jimmy这样喂番薯长大的小烂人想尝尝鲜。Jimmy自然不会想到，吕乐的存在之于跛豪稀松平常，三十来年的密友哪有什么高贵可言，对他做出什么都像吃顿夜宵那么简便自然。

吕乐像只沉默的牲口，忍住声音，以免惊扰孩子。Jimmy干得很慢，如同浸在一摊温水里，身下的肉体却很紧张，如临大敌一般应战，仿佛对任何一点陌生的快感都应付不来。

“Jimmy......”过了一阵，吕乐低声问他：“你好了吗？”

“还早呢，乐哥。”

“快一点，好吗？”他带些微苦恼地抱怨，Jimmy慢吞吞磨了那么久，把他的屁股都快插麻了，双腿艰难地跪趴着敞开在两侧，像只被开膛破肚的青蛙。他难受得要命。阿豪从来不会干他这么久，阿豪来势很汹涌，一定先把他弄疼，喘气声呼呼在耳边鼓风，嘴里冒出一大堆不堪入耳的话，捏肿他的奶。每次搞完他穿衣服都痛。他知道阿豪对于干他这事很快乐，也习惯这些，认为男人之间就该以暴力反映激情，受难理所当然。Jimmy上床像个女人，甚至不像在干他。

吕乐茫然地盯了一会儿枕头，不想继续了：“我不想做了。”

“那就这样睡吧，乐哥。”Jimmy依旧在用平稳的频率插他：“你要习惯身体里有东西的感觉，就不会在办公室把裤子弄那么湿。”

阿乐抓紧了男妓的手臂，被羞耻贯穿了身体，这句话有那么点像阿豪了。他被顶出一声呜咽，嗓音支离破碎：“别再......”在床上耍官威当然不是什么乐事，Jimmy不是阿豪，真的会被他吓到，于是他又不说了。

Jimmy问他：“乐哥，你想我快一点吗？”

这么个简单的问题吕乐都没法回答，他被野蛮作弄惯了，在床上软弱得要命，只懂接收命令。

“还是想要我这样干你一整晚？”

阿乐眨了眨眼，终于听懂了：“....快一点，快....”

他感到腹部发涨，那种颠沛的感觉回来了。床板发出了噪音，他要废力气支撑自己，髋骨上的手狠狠地掐着，胸部上要留下几排指印，屁股被毛发磨到发红，这是他所熟悉的做爱。

Jimmy俯下身，瘦瘦的乳头贴在他的肩胛上：“我想把你吊到窗台上。”

阿乐在昏乱中思索了一会儿，认真回复道：“这比较难实现.....”在这种时候他是不会反抗的，只要对方想做。

“我想看你穿制服。”Jimmy在背后一叠声地倾诉他的愿望：“乐哥，我们可以去国外结婚，我会让你舒服的。”

吕乐没什么耐心聊天，拿后脑顶了小娼妓的下颚：“闭嘴。”他又后悔了，Jimmy闭上嘴后认真过了头，气急败坏地四处碾磨，像是报复。很快他就受不了：“不要在床上.....”

“什么？”

“不要在.....下去。”

他往床外挪动，阴茎差点滑出来。Jimmy不明所以地朝前顶，重新插进去，弄出一声截断的惊叫。阿乐差点一头栽下床，他的上半身已经钻到了床下，只有屁股还高高地被钉在床上，Jimmy箍着他的腰，贴心地将作乱的探长拎了回来。

“乐哥，别捣乱。”他也喘得厉害：“我就快了。”

“去床下。”

“为什么？”

阿乐非常坚持地往床下爬，Jimmy只能跟着他，反倒像是用阴茎鞭策他前进。

“我可以射在里面吗？”

“......别问。”

“乐哥。”

“停.....够了。”

“可我还没.....”

“别搞了。”

阿乐非常认真地挣了几下，终于成功脱离床铺，爬到地上去了。临近高潮时没人还残存理智，男妓拧着探长两条手臂往背后折，直接将他压倒再地毯上，感知到肉体挤压着阴茎发出一阵剧烈的痉挛，吕乐在他怀里绷得像张弓，叫声里都是压抑的哭音，碎成了一个一个的音节。他彻底没了力气，趴在地毯上不动，让Jimmy狠狠插了几下，发出低低的痛呼。几分钟后，再次咬着牙可怜兮兮地问Jimmy好了吗？

“Jimmy....啊....我想，我想......”

倒是这句软声软气的哀求把Jimmy问得一个激灵，射在了这只饱经蹂躏的屁股里。他压在那对肩胛上喘了一会儿，年轻人二度精力充沛，拉着乐哥还想填满长夜。吕乐拗不过年轻人朝气蓬勃地再次鼓胀，过量的快感产生短暂的失神，Jimmy的手到处乱摸，吕乐喊了几句停，又被自己的喘息打断。

“你摸起来全是水，乐哥。”Jimmy梦呓般复述自己的感受：“你舒服吗？”身下的地毯整个湿透了，他早忘记吕乐的禁令，径直往两腿之间摸。吕乐来抓他的手，没起到什么作用。

“别碰......别......不要摸那里。”

“你没硬。”

太晚了。Jimmy捏着手中的肉块，困惑地询问：“我弄疼你了？”

阿乐自暴自弃，由着男妓颠来倒去地玩那个多余无用的男性生殖器，试图让它产生点反应。可不管怎么努力，最多捏出点粘液，它无论如何都没有动静。Jimmy另辟蹊径，开始用力干他，用了跛豪那种方式。身体反应不可能是装的，吕乐有一会儿大约想打他，弹起来非常努力地往后扑腾了几下，又被高潮来临的感知冲垮，摔回地毯上。

“乐哥，我.....”Jimmy开始恐慌了，这是他在业务上遇见的头一遭难题。

阿乐叹了口气，掉过头来安慰他的猫，反手摸了摸那把湿漉漉的乱发：“没有。”

“不舒服吗？”

“没有。”

“你不要骗我，乐哥。”

“我硬不起来。”说这句话简直要了他的命，好在性爱令他变得温顺。他不想等人来羞辱他，于是先把自己羞辱一遍：“别管它，我有病。”

Jimmy呆住了，那块地方摸上去有些萎缩，触及之处全是湿的。他不死心地揉着那个小东西，吕乐很抗拒地叫他不要再摸了。

“没感觉吗？”

倒不是没感觉，只是这些触感对他来说无用且煎熬。他射不出来也硬不起来，却很容易失禁。阿豪特别爱把他干到尿，好欣赏他一边奔溃一边像个女人一样流水，他们不能在床上干这事，四十几岁还尿床可不是什么讨人喜欢的特质。

“你好了吗？”这回真的是在埋怨了。他趴了好久，好累，Jimmy也该累了，年轻人要不得，屋里全是他流的水的味道，腥得要命。阿乐试着把男妓推开，然后爬出去，刚离开地毯又被拉住了，这一次是被正面按在了床上，一条热乎乎的舌头又舔了上来。

“我还没好呢。”

Jimmy首先感到惊喜，慢慢拼凑出二十年来的轮廓，他的乐哥竟真是当了二十几年的女人。没人知道这些秘密，因为Jimmy实在是太特别了。他吻他的唇角，把挣扎压下来一点：“你没病，乐哥。”男妓的语调几近雀跃，简直硬得要命，欢欣鼓舞地翘着小屁股重新顶进那个被精液塞满的肉洞里：“我好中意你！”

这回阿乐很顺利地扇了他一巴掌：“没让你干这么久。”

33.

Jimmy花了好一会儿把那个林秘书哄好，说被喊去临时开会，时间紧急，来不及通知，而且这不是还没有你家电话嘛。

他一边说一边就往女人两腿间摸，秘书骂了他两句，并没有拒绝，脸红红地由他去了。Jimmy盯着紧闭的门，抓起桌上一个苹果咬了一口，心不在焉地越摸越下流，摸得内裤潮湿。他清脆地嚼着苹果，手指往秘书内裤里伸，调试玩具似的拨弄一会儿阴蒂，又朝后头的那个肉洞探入，没有遭到丝毫的抵抗，屁股扭得起劲。无趣。Jimmy心想乐哥手下的女人既然不能是他睡出来的，怕是跛豪睡出来的。跛豪在办公室里跟乐哥呆了都有一上午了，一大早就把他踢出门，还以为能吃到早饭呢。跛豪还问他在办公室门口干嘛，Jimmy笑着说几天后就要回去了，多看看乐哥。

跛豪光一个表情就够羞辱他。

丢，乐哥没了猪油仔，Jimmy自荐当助手，不行吗？

办公室门一开，Jimmy条件反射地站了起来，差点把半坐在他腿上的秘书顶下去。

“乐哥。”Jimmy观测他的状态，判断阿乐没跟谁搞过。

跛豪跟在后面。

“豪哥。”

“Jimmy，你家那个佐治小朋友在哪？”

Jimmy呆了几秒：“豪哥，他回铜锣湾了。”

“把他弄回来，打扮成阿乐再交给我。”

“什么事，豪哥？”说这句话时，Jimmy望向吕乐，总华探长脸上没有表情，鼻梁上架着副玳瑁镜框，细细的金链一端攀在马甲的第二颗扣上。他知道什么意思，这种时候佐治就是要死了，谁不知道替身是拿来干嘛的。Jimmy不算个多有同情心的人，但那个小孩是他管的，跛豪不应该随随便便抢来管。

跛豪懒得跟他解释：“你带来就行了。”

“豪哥，我总要跟他讲清楚的嘛，都是自家兄弟。”

“哪来那么多问题。”

“可是他也不像乐哥啊，会被看出来的。”佐治还那么年轻——当然吕乐不需要太像吕乐，只要往跛豪身边一站，那就是吕乐。

“算了。”阿乐在身后开口：“阿豪，别去搞那几条毒龙了，你现在的势力还不够招风吗？”

阿豪闻言又来搂他的肩：“阿乐仔，你反正都要走了，被肥彪打死能让我很师出有名，你跑得也安全啊，谁都找不到你 。阿乐仔，你会帮我的。”

阿乐当然会帮阿豪，他们一直都是这样，一对恶棍，手拉手一起杀人，路过被波及的那些小东西算什么。Jimmy想说你没必要做这些，阿豪在利用你，吕乐不需要死在四十七岁，他的声音卡在喉管里，一句都没敢说。他想乐哥该明白的吧，乐哥该不中意随便滥杀无辜，乐哥那么好，一定知道他做得对。

阿乐说：“走吧。”

Jimmy出门去开车，阿豪叫阿乐在这里等，于是Jimmy停下脚步，等豪哥先走，他才跟上，替他打开后车门，又往前走。

“Jimmy。”阿豪没进去，他搂住了男妓的脖子：“过来。”

Jimmy走近两步，被冲脸的一拳砸进了车里。后脑撞上车门沿，往前倒时又被肚子上的一脚踹折了，撞着车顶摔进座位上。跛子没废的那只脚踢人还很有当年的劲，金箍手杖支在门边，抬手就能训狗一样抽上一顿。

“豪哥.....”他捂着脸哀叫了一声，那一下快把他脑浆都打散了，满鼻的血味吃进嘴里。他的背上挨了好几杖，不敢反抗又没地方躲，滚了半圈从后座掉到地上，这下倒方便跛豪抽他裹着牛仔裤的小屁股，鼓囊囊一团肉，正适合挨打。

“还记得谁是你老大吗？”跛豪的声音混着空气里抽动的风，Jimmy恍惚中想起过去把他按在桌上叫他吃屎的小混混们。过去了那么多年，他风光了，漂亮了，不像只狗了，吃着猫粮，还得被迫回忆起屎的味道。

“豪哥......”

“我跟你说过吧，做鸡做鸭都要讲分寸。”

“豪哥，豪哥......”他对待大人物下意识地求饶，用上那种楚楚可怜的软绵绵的嗓音，那是吕乐给他的惯性。他没想到对跛豪也有用，那根金箍手杖卡在他两腿之间，贴着牛仔裤轻轻打了下男妓年轻饱胀的阴茎，Jimmy两腿缩了起来。

“起来，小鸡仔。”

Jimmy试着爬起，在车厢里东碰西撞地蜷成一团，他长手长脚细细瘦瘦，实在不太经用，爬了好一会儿，刚支撑住就被一杖打回地上，来来回回好几次。跛豪手上心情很好，嘴里不耐烦地叫他快点。

“豪哥，你别打我。”

这一声有点撒娇的味道，阿豪不打他了，把Jimmy从车里拎出来，撸了把乱糟糟的头发：“你还真喜欢当小狐狸精啊。”公狐狸精一对眼睛大得出奇，睫毛鬈得高高，又有着一具又白又亮的青春肉体，很惹人怜爱。阿豪露出亲切笑容：“疼不疼？”

Jimmy不敢看他，低着头唯唯诺诺地说：“疼。”

“豪哥这么疼你，Jimmy仔不该给我添乱对不对，我们的生意啊，以后的钱啊，都得指望你呢，我赚得多了，兄弟们才能多分点，对不对？”

Jimmy木然地答应：“对。”

阿豪揪住他的头发朝后一扯，他仰高脸，反应过来，立刻重复了一遍：“豪哥说得对。”

“好了，不要哭了。”阿豪用力拍着他的肩：“一会儿乐哥来了，多难看啊，豪哥给你道歉。”他拿一张手帕来抹Jimmy脸上的血，把男妓雪白的小脸擦成粉红色，眼角嘴唇齐齐充血。Jimmy一往后躲，阿豪就往前堵，压在车门边，硬是干燥而粗鲁地把血全擦干净了。

“不用，豪哥，是我的错。”

“什么表情啊，笑一笑，做鸡就是要多笑笑，没忍要看哭丧着脸的，出来做生意，别搞得像被强奸了。”

Jimmy扯了扯嘴角，盯着跛豪领夹上那颗明晃晃的绿玉，见他的手抬起来，立刻闭上眼睛，以为要挨上一耳光。落到脸上的只有两根手指，一左一右按着嘴角往上提。

“这样多靓啊，阿乐看了也开心是不是？”

Jimmy模糊不清地应和：“是，豪哥。”

“你的一切都是我给的。阿乐仔我都让你给了，要知道感恩，别以为在美国呆上两个月就成了洋鬼子。”

“知道了，豪哥。”

阿豪满意地拍打他受难的屁股，洗得发白的牛仔裤上沾了血。

“还有，以后别穿得这么下贱，不知道的以为我手下在警察局卖淫呢。”

Jimmy往脸上架了副墨镜，勉强把头发捋回人样，衬衫领口的血却没法弄干净。车开到门口，吕乐站在那里，样式端庄，半身丧服衬得他像画像里的静态人物。阿豪替他开了门，吕乐坐在他身边，阿豪很自然地拍了拍他的胸口。

“阿乐，晚上去我家吃饭。”

“好。”

34.

阿乐在家门口捡到Jimmy时已经过了三天。头两天这个人彻底消失，阿乐以为他去办事，结果发现他蹲在门口，被九龙的雨浇得透透。

会变丑。阿乐这样想。

头一次Jimmy提出要去当差佬时阿乐也这样想，漂亮的小东西是最不能变丑的，不过阿乐对此不是很在乎了，Jimmy现在不是他养的猫。

“事情办好了？”

“没有。”Jimmy抽了抽鼻子，很小声地说：“我找不到他。”

“找不到还是放跑了？”

“我让他去广东了。”实话实说。

原来是来找他求情的。

阿乐说：“我会跟阿豪好好说的。”

小贤出了门，阿乐牵着他的手往前走，该去钢琴课了。

“乐哥。”Jimmy湿漉漉地抬起头，自下而上地摆出笑容：“我送你们去。”

“不用谢我。”

“乐哥，我明天要回美国了，我想多跟你待一会儿。”

小贤两只乌溜溜的黑色大眼睛看着他，Jimmy也盯回来。几秒后吕乐同意了：“走吧。”

Jimmy的脸看起来已经没那么五颜六色了，但白鬼的皮肤太白，容易瘀伤，被稍微敲打一下，几天都褪不下来。

“怎么弄的？”

“跟人打架。”

“还有谁敢打你？”

Jimmy讪讪地笑了一下，还真没几个人敢打他。

“乐哥啊，廉政公署的事，你小心一点，我看他们好像很认真。”Jimmy讲话像交代后事，提心吊胆，他被阿豪打怕了。与吕乐同居那段日子，他根本不怕跛豪，他知道乐哥会帮他，现在没人能帮他，他得把这条路走下去。

阿乐朝他笑了笑：“我有同阿豪讲，这次他们来真的。但他也不听，你帮我同他多讲讲，让他听啊。”

他哪里还敢讲哦，只会显得居心不良，再挨上一顿打，或者不止一顿打。Jimmy揉了揉鼻子。

“乐哥，是不是打算离开这里啊？”

“对啊，我们该收手了。”

“你最中意去哪里？美国吗？”

“美国太乱了，我比较中意加拿大。”

他们很久没发生这么和平的对话了，Jimmy感到脸上的伤口作痛，嘟囔一句：“加拿大好冷哦。”

“冷多好啊，我没有见过雪，好想看一看。”

雪。他在漫画里见过。Jimmy朝他笑出一排细牙：“我带你去啊，乐哥，我们一起去加拿大好不好？把贤仔一起带上。”

阿乐没有回应，过了一会儿，他说：“再说吧。”

是因为跛豪吗？是因为跛豪吧。

Jimmy不说话了。

他全身的血肿瘀伤全在羞辱他，他当然没想过原因可能只是他同吕乐什么关系都没有。就在两个月前，吕乐还在那栋被Jimmy填满的小洋房里快乐地告诉他想要退休。吕乐想过带他走，认真地谋划过他们的未来，那时还没有小贤，当然也不关跛豪的事。就在两个月内，吕乐同那栋积灰的房屋一起沉寂下来。他什么都不憧憬了。

吕乐不会要一只逃跑过的猫。

Jimmy很怅然地看着他，忽然生出一点勇气：“乐哥，不要去做那些危险的事，我只想你能平安。”

“我知道。”阿乐微笑：“但我总要帮他的。”

Jimmy听不懂，他根本理解不了，阿乐告诉他：“他和你不一样。他这一生都没有离开我，我也不会离开他。”

阿乐站了起来：“你还年轻，早点走吧。”

自作多情。Jimmy一直把乐哥当成跛豪的受害者，事实上他俩天造地设，恩爱眷侣，旁人怎么努力都插足不了他们四十来年携手犯罪的血腥生涯。给他痛苦的人比痛苦本身更重要。

——何况Jimmy一点都不想成为那样的人。

他只是卖淫，只是赚钱，他为什么要去杀人？

一张和吕乐一样的脸，跛豪怎么能忍受他被仇人杀死，还是说他做过太多次？

Jimmy跟着站了起来，迈开两步，在白日的人群里吻了吕乐。这一回他不害怕了。

“等我回来。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我已经忘记前面写了啥

35.

又快入秋了。

去年的深冬，小男妓正愁去哪儿赚一单外快。餐舞会固然有趣，不如埋头在桌前啃龙虾嚼鲍鱼，吃他个够本。四桌之外是整个餐厅的中心，跛豪和吕乐携太太坐在那处，每个人的余光都朝那里倾斜，静候一个攀谈敬酒的机会，待吕老总垂怜，捞上份好差事。半场过后那桌就塞满了人，Jimmy喝白兰地到尿袋乱晃，胆量爆涨，也趁跛豪座位空缺一路荡到吕乐身边时，刚要搭腔，身后挤来一人，张大缺了牙的嘴，一口臭气往探长的香头发上喷：“乐哥，我帮水根哥收账的，观音庙那事全是我一个担的，我什么都能做，绝对靠谱，给个机会。”

Jimmy打出一个酒嗝，用四根手指推开那个肥秃的后脑勺，佝腰朝吕乐伸出手，涎着脸端出笑，一对勾人的大眼睛直直望向他：“乐哥，我叫Jimmy，我.....”

“阿乐仔，来拍张相啊！”

Jimmy的手还停在半空。吕乐回过头，抬手压下跛豪的酒杯，雕像似的冷脸上起了皱，绽开笑容：“别喝那么多。”

涌动的人流将小男妓挤到了后方，红色的跛豪搂着浅灰的吕乐，两人拥着各自的太太，助手，秘书，底下的得力干将们齐齐一字排开，黑西装重重叠叠，如同集体出殡时碰撞的棺材，人群满脸酒后发癫的蠢笑，空气里浸润着油腻腻潮乎乎的香粉肉馊味。灯光闪时Jimmy闭了下眼，悻悻然贴着墙角挨出，中途被那秃子绊了一跤。他摔得裤裆泛潮，往地上啐了一口，心想这张照片一定很难看。

舞会的后半场，Jimmy穿着唯一一套齐整西装站在后花园，下脚要轻，不好磨了鞋底。几个草丛里都藏着光屁股的男女，这么多富婆，他总能捞上一个。干这行，得先判断富婆的老公在不在场，以免挨上一顿揍。前几天他才刚吃了打，几个小混混把他从桌上掀下去，让他瘸了好一阵。

Jimmy仔这么漂亮，还没赚到钱，不能真瘸了，瘸了也不会变成跛豪的。

他从怀里掏出烟，打算借个火探探口风，那边就有个落单的，嘴唇红得像刚吃人，脖子上围着只白色的死狐狸。Jimmy走出两步，被人自后握住了他的手。

那手捏了一下便松开，很轻地牵着他朝前走。

他看见鼠灰色西装底下一对宽阔的肩。

Jimmy开口：“先生，我.....”他想说他不做男人生意。那人微微侧过脸，鬓发有些白了。

“嗯？”

“我.....我叫Jimmy。”他的心脏开始震颤，惶惶然反握住了那只手。

“我叫阿乐。”

Jimmy幻想过下半生将陷入暗涌的漩涡，因他选择要跟全香港最有势力的人回家。他这一生都不会再平凡，是时候飞上枝头当凤凰。

后来Jimmy梦见过几次吕乐来美国，从飞机上走下，提着一个大的行李箱，没有再穿那身丧服。Jimmy迎上去，在蓝天下吻他。金山城的空气延展开九龙微咸的潮，天空又亮又阔，没那么多遮天蔽日的破旧城楼。没有人认识他们，吕乐只是阿乐，平凡的阿乐需要一个年轻人替他提一把行李。

Jimmy打电话过去，问阿乐什么时候过来呀。

“还要一点时间。”他总是这么说。

“那是多少时间啊？”

“不会很久的。”

“不会很久是多久啊？”

阿乐制止他：“别问啦。”

Jimmy不说话也不肯挂电话，沉默也很好，他听得到呼吸声。金山城里的广东妹很多，他也会挑几个顺眼的上床，听听阿乐的声音，就算那一头让跛豪干也行，可阿乐告诉他：“长途话费好贵的，你都快把阿豪的白粉钱打光了。”

这话听起来有点像一个斤斤计较的退休小老头了。

Jimmy笑：“赚钱就是用来打电话的嘛。”

“那你多赚点啦。”

“豪哥还在跟彪哥打吗？”他试探地问。

“嗯。”

Jimmy放下电话后，在床上坐了一会儿。半个钟头后，他又拨了个电话——“阿爸，我回趟香港，没事，很快就会回来的，珠宝商先帮我联系一下啦。”

Jimmy订了机票，从保险箱里翻出一叠账单，整齐叠好，装进皮包里。

36

Jimmy进屋时，阿乐坐在沙发上，腿上淌着半干的精液。屁股里还填了很多，他一动，会湿湿挤出来一点。

阿乐喜欢身体里有液体流动的感觉。阿豪每次都射进来，免除他开口要求的苦恼，他会提早赶走阿豪，好一个人在屋里休息一会儿，张着腿，坦荡地裸露病态的性器官，抽根烟，盯着天花板发呆，不知不觉就能把药瓶吃空。等他帮阿豪摆平香港的贩毒市场，就不用再看见这块天花板了，日后长久的后半生，他一定会怀念这里的。阿豪喜欢卖粉，就由他去，反正阿豪也不听自己的。

阿乐挺中意这个沙发，赤裸的臀肉压在上面像被皮手套抚摸，可惜做沙发的那个老工匠死了。他会在独处时当个荡妇，以前他好面子，现在也没什么面子要留了。

Jimmy打开门，看到的就是皮革里一具直白的肉体。他关上门，把行李箱放在了桌边。

“乐哥，我回来了。”

阿乐微微侧过脸，点了点头，喷出的半口烟吞回嘴里，仿佛已经不把Jimmy当个人了。于是他贴近，沿着沙发跪了下来，接过探长的一条手臂，环住自己的肩，头颅靠在吕乐腿边，像只归家的猫。

吕乐的屁股里还淌水，手腕窜动着抽回。Jimmy扯散领巾，捏着他的手腕放到自己的领口，几秒后探长自然地动手替他重新整好领巾。Jimmy穿着件粉蓝粗条纹Polo短袖，白色领巾嵌了红边，样貌清纯，像个洋鬼学生。

Jimmy抬手解对方身上剩余几颗扣，裸露出一对捏肿的胸脯。

他把行李打开，里头整整齐齐垒了一套衣物。Jimmy一件一件将吕乐身上皱而潮的布料剥干净，替他换上自己带来的衬衫。吕乐随他作弄。

翻出浆洗过的衣领，戴上袖扣，抚平衣褶，又抽了根洋红色佩斯利纹样领带绕上探长后颈，系得很紧，宛如上吊割喉。Jimmy将他的daddy收拾得光艳美丽，好似吕乐已经瘫痪，躺在棺材里即将入殓。西装是香槟色，很明亮，不同于吕乐穿了两个月的丧服黑。他把阿豪的菲菲的痕迹都抹干净了。

吕乐还戴着那只裂了的破表，很刺眼地碎在腕上，同这一身很不相配，Jimmy捏着手腕想要拆下来，换上刚从瑞士带来的新款，吕乐把手抽走了。

“乐哥。”

“这是Jimmy给我的。”

他说得好像现在的Jimmy不是Jimmy。现在的Jimmy回来一趟就一箱一箱给吕乐带礼物，但他没用过，收下，不知道收去哪了。

“有钱就自己存着，别乱花。”吕乐把剩下的烟嚼进嘴里。这话在Jimmy送他第一只表是他就说过，这么久了，吕乐还当Jimmy是个要被教要被养的小孩子。

“好。”Jimmy嘴上答应，面上没什么表情，他把装扮好的探长压在沙发上，俯身下来，去掰吕乐的腿。吕乐不明所以，却很顺从，习惯小孩替他清理后事，Jimmy很粗鲁地直接干了进去。

吕乐在他怀里猛挣了一下，是被弄疼了。

里面满满当当的精液被挤出来一滩，顺着臀肉四下流淌，他把自己填进去，跛豪的东西就少一点。吕乐在他身下乱七八糟地骂了几句，Jimmy没听懂，只是死死地把他钉在沙发上，分出一只手摸他萎缩的阴茎，他很快就受不了，剧烈地挣扎片刻后软下来，只会从鼻腔里细细啜泣。总华探长总归是需要好好询问征求同意才能睡的正经人家，不是躺在哪里就可以用的。不过你一旦让他习惯了，他也就习惯了。你要是经常让他伤心，他就会把你当重要的人——这是Jimmy得出的结论。

吕乐身上一股成分复杂的人肉味，又被新衬衫领口洒的进口香水遮掩一些，纯洁的吕乐都有了滥交的意味。Jimmy于是醺醺然，刚替他穿上的衬衫迅速脏污潦倒，不过那是Jimmy的衣服，包括里头的吕乐，破坏自己的东西无需罪恶。

吕乐已经不反抗了，一团粉白肉由着他挤压，睫毛被舔得黏满唾沫，十指隔着衣角攀着他的脊背躲猫仔湿漉漉的舌头，上气不接下气地问Jimmy：“你好像变丑了.....”

Jimmy被问得笑了：“是晒黑，美国妞都喜欢黑的，乐哥，你得赶赶时髦。”

他不依不饶：“你还胖了。”

他说得Jimmy好像一只靠卖相苟活的猫，于是Jimmy捂住了他的嘴，把他的脑袋往沙发上按，留下一条长长的脖颈，怡然自得地继续干他：“你都老了，乐哥。”他又说：“我就喜欢你是个小老头。”

吕乐在他手底下努力摇头，试图掰开他的手，刚喘出一口气，就听他说：“阿豪。”

Jimmy被吓了一跳：“什么？”

门在这时被推开了，阿豪倚在门口，顺手敲了敲门：“打扰了，可以进来吗？两位。”

Jimmy还没想好该怎么反应，吕乐说：“不行。一会儿再来。”

“那怎么行，Jimmy刚刚回来，也不跟我说一声，直接就来找阿乐了，好像我亏待了他似的。”

跛豪没有一会儿再来的打算，在他耳朵里阿乐同他讲话不是玩笑就是撒娇，就算认真喊他收手出国，他也是不会听的。Jimmy对跛豪有种训练有素的畏惧，脊背被冷汗浸透，但他没有动，继续把自己埋进阿乐两腿之间，沉默而稳固地干他。

阿豪拖了把椅子坐过来，拍了拍Jimmy肩膀让他调整一下角度方便看，别把阿乐整个挡住了。阿乐一脸懒洋洋的倦怠，皱着眉，完全是不想看他。

“下次用不着在门口站这么久。”阿豪笑眯眯抽出根烟，俯下身到正维持着交媾动作的二人之间，他用两根手指扳过阿乐的下颚，对着探长嘴里的烟借了个火，猛吸一口全喷在Jimmy脸上：“你难得来一次，豪哥没理由不招待你。”

他说得仿佛阿乐不是自愿同Jimmy性交，而是跛豪愿意才施舍他的。Jimmy嘴角抽了抽，还是奉上了甜美笑容。

“多谢豪哥。”

“Jimmy仔，我可找到佐治了，他说你根本没去找过他。”

Jimmy卡住了，他这一下顶得歪歪扭扭，插在里头没出来，身下的肉体顿时把他箍紧了。

“豪哥，哪有这种事.....”

“Jimmy仔是不是一直都不把我当回事呀？私底下还干了什么，趁阿乐在，一块儿说说。”

“豪哥，我对你一片忠心，佐治那小子怎么样，我一点都不在乎。豪哥给我钱，豪哥才是老大。”

一瞬间他想佐治是不是死了，不够此刻他无暇顾及这些，对跛豪那一次秘密的对抗已经失败，他必须要保全自己。Jimmy几乎怀疑跛豪只是拿探长勾引他进门，在鸿门宴的餐桌上放上一具雪白横陈的肉体，门口已经站满了持枪的差佬。小男妓面上没有丝毫表情变化，一概否认，鸡巴插在吕乐屁股里都感觉煎熬，这或许就是睡总华探长药付出的代价。这两个人螚随便地捏死他，可他怎么能这样死呢？他凭什么要这样死？

吕乐说话了：“阿豪，你要相信你的手下。佐治就跟了你几礼拜，你信个外人也不信Jimmy？”

阿豪挑起眉，看阿乐用一个小时前还牢牢箍着他的腿夹紧男妓的腰，像是很不满Jimmy没继续干他了。

“阿乐，你可别忘了猪油仔，菲菲死了，我还得保护你和阿英呢。”

“猪油仔是Jimmy抓来的，我总不能这么倒霉次次都看错人吧。”

“我就是不放心你啊，阿乐。你太心软了，我得帮你看着点。”

“阿豪，年纪这么大了，少杀点人。”他这是默认了。

“阿乐，你可不能因为他在干你你就帮他说话吧，这事你也有份的，你告诉我，我才信嘛。”跛豪的语气里有点嗔怪的意味，Jimmy想跛豪年轻时说不定类似自己，也是个会撒娇作乱的风流男人，得许许多多女人喜爱，尤其是板板正正的阿乐。

“你打算追究我什么呢？”阿乐很温和地笑了笑：“阿豪，我不会骗你的。既然你信我，就继续信我。”

“阿乐仔就算骗我，我也不会怪你的。”阿豪如此作答。

Jimmy的心砰砰乱跳，性爱造成的热汗沾湿了他的衬衣。跛豪似乎在暗示自己借阿乐作乱，或许他只是开玩笑。跛豪就是喜爱恶作剧。阿乐很无动于衷，或者只是在做爱时无动于衷

“一会儿和启荣去看球，一起吗？”他在问阿乐。

“你帮我随便下点吧。”阿乐答。

“那我可帮你输光了。”

Jimmy忽然问道：“曾先生又给豪哥物色了新人？”

“是啊，个子小小跑得很快，你要不要来看看？喜欢就送你了。”

Jimmy笑：“不过豪哥肯定还是要买阿瑜吧。”

“你这臭小子，知道得倒不少。”

这三个人像围着张餐桌说话，难辨真假的笑声涌动。他身下的动作越来越快，临近高潮，阿乐咬着牙，快把烟抽到了底，烟灰一截一截掉到Jimmy刚替他穿上的衬衫胸口处，阿豪抽掉了阿乐紧咬的烟头，把自己嘴里的塞进他唇瓣间。吕乐顺从地咬住了。

“一会儿见。”

阿乐点了点头。

Jimmy朝门口看了一眼：“一会儿见，豪哥。”


End file.
